Fake, Liar, And Betrayal
by V3Yagami
Summary: Nama palsu, hobby palsu, dan status palsu, hidup dalam kepalsuan..itulah yang dialami oleh seorang gadis bernama Hikari Yagami,hidup dalam kepalsuan yang damai dan indah atau dalam kebenaran yang pahit dan buruk? kehidupan mana yang akan dipilihnya?
1. Chapter 1

heiii..disini gue buat kouji adalah kakaknya kouichi, karena menurut gue emang lebih pantes begitu...^^

* * *

_'siapa aku? Dimana aku? Kenapa aku disini?'_ itulah yang terlintas dibenak seorang gadis kecil berumur 13 tahun berambut coklat sebahu, ditengah hujan lebat, disudut gang yang sepi diselimuti oleh kegelapan malam, tubuhnya yang penuh luka, baju seragamnya yang sobek sana-sini. Dingin, takut dan bingung bercampur aduk dalam benak sang gadis.

Sampai saat seorang pemudah lewat membawa belanjaan yang memakai payung dan melihat keadaanya, 2 cowok kembar berambut biru gelap, yang satu berambut panjang dan yang satu lagi berambut pendek.

"heii..ada apa denganmu? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya cowok berambut hitam yang pendek

"kouichi, jangan bicara dengan orang asing, lagipula bagaimana nanti klau orang-orang mengira kita yang melakukan semua ini kepadanya" teriak sang cowok yang satu lagi

"tapi kouji, lihatlah dia, sepertinya dia butuh pertolongan, mungkin umurnya sama dengan kita atau bisa jadi dibawah kita, kita harus menolongnya, yaa yaa yaa" pinta kouichi kepada kakak kembarnya

Kouji memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan adik kembarnya itu, lalu diapun menghampiri gadis itu

"yo..siapa namamu?" Tanya kouji sambil memayungi gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya memandangi kouji dengan tatapan yang kosong, setelah kouji melihat mukanya lebih jelas lagi, ternyata dibibirnya ada bekas darah dan memar.

"a..aku tidak..tahu" jawab sigadis itu

Kouji dan kouichi bingung saling pandang, lalu kouichipun ikut menghampirinya

"kamu tidak tahu siapa namamu? Lalu dimana rumahmu?" Tanya kouichi yang makin khawatir

"a..aku..ti..tidak tahu.." jawab gadis itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya ketakutan

"psstt kouji, jangan-jangan anak ini amnesia" bisik kouichi kepada kakaknya

"heii.." kata kouji lembut sambil memegang lengan gadis itu, gadis itupun tersentak dan berteriak

"tidaakk! Jangaaan! Ampuni akuu! Jangan lakukan itu padaku..aku mohooon!" teriak sang gadis

Kedua cowok itu makin bingung, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada gadis itu sampai dia menjadi seperti ini

"kouji pegang ini" kata kouichi memberikan belanjaannya dan menghampiri sang gadis itu dan langsung memeluknya

"heii heii..tenaang, kami tidak akan menyakitimu" kata kouichi lembut sambil membelai gadis itu, gadis itupun sedikit tenang dan langsung ambruk, dia pingsan.

"koujiiii! Kouji dia pingsan!" teriak kouichi

"apa? Berikan padaku, kita bawa dia kerumah sakit tempat kak jyou bekerja disana" kata kouji yang menyambar gadis itu dari kouichi

Mereka berdua berlari menuju rumah sakit membawa gadis itu dengan tergesah-gesah, sampi dirumah sakit sangat kebetulan sekali kenalan mereka yang bernama jyou sedang berbincang-bincang dengan suster di loby.

"kak jyoouuuu! Teriak kouichi

"oh heii kalian…." Jyou yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menjadi khawatir melihat kouji menggendong seorang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"hei ada apa ini?" Tanya jyou yang mengambil alih kerjaan kouji

"ka..kami menemukannya di sudut gang kecil, ta..tadi dia belum pingsan, saat kami tanyakan siapa namanya dan dimana rumahnya, ti..tiba-tiba dia berteriak, seperti 'jangan lakukan itu padaku', dan 'ampuni akuu' " jelas kouichi yang sambil mengambil nafas.

"oke..suster tolong siapkan peralatan emergency" kata jyou "kalian berdua, ikut aku"

"baik" jawab saudara kembar itu

Disaat jyou sedang menyelamatkan gadis itu, kouji dan kouichi menunggu diluar ruangan

"apa yang kita lakukan ini benar?" Tanya kouji

"entahlah kak, aku yakin keluarganya sekarang sedang mencarinya, tapi entah kenapa, saat aku melihatnya, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya" jawab adiknya

"hehehe..kamu memang baik hati kouichi" kata sang kakak sambil memegang kepalanya

Jyou pun keluar ruangan, dan memberitahukan mereka sesuatu

"heii…ada kabar buruk, sepertinya dia mengalami amnesia yang dikarenakan trauma yang sangat berat, dia berusaha menghapus ingatannya tentang kejadian buruk itu sampai-sampai dia mengalami amnesia, tapi aku sudah menemukan identitasnya, tapi dengan satu kondisi" jelas jyou

"kondisi apa kak?" Tanya kouichi

"kalau dia sampai tahu identitas dia yang sebenarnya, bisa jadi dia mengingat semuanya dan kalau dia mengingat kejadian yang paling dia ingin lupakan, itu berakibat fatal, bisa jadi dia akan bunuh diri" jelas jyou

"jadi…kita harus menyembunyikan identiad aslinya?" Tanya kouji

"yaah..demi kebaikannya" jawab jyou sambil mengeluarkan barang disakunya "ini barang bukti yang harus kalian simpan baik-baik, jangan sampai dia melihatnya"

Sebuah kartu pelajar smp, disitu tertulis nama aslinya, umur, alamat sekolah, alamat rumah dan nomor teleponnya

"hikari yagami, 13 tahun, smp K khusus putri" ucap kouichi yang menerima ID itu

"tu..tunggu..yagami?" Tanya kouji kaget

"iya memangnya kenapa?" Tanya kouichi balik

"yagami, marga yang sama dengan teman sekelasku taichi yagami"

"apaa? Jangan-jangaan..ini adiknya?" jawab kouichi

"oke..untuk urusan ini aku serahkan pada kalian berdua, untuk biaya rumah sakit biar aku yang menanggungnya, dan…setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit, aku harap dia bisa tinggal ditempat kalian" pinta jyou yang tahu kalau mereka berdua itu kaya raya

"tidak masalah, karena orang tua kami sudah tidak ada, mungkin lebih baik juga kalo rumah kami ada wanitanya" kata kouichi polos

"heii..tapi tetap saja dia orang asing" kata kouji sambil memukul pundaknya

"tidak masalah, kita bisa memberikan identitas baru padanya, dan kita bisa bilang padanya kalau dia adik sepupu kita" jelas kouichi

"hhmm..pintar kau, baiklah" kata kouji yang ikut tersenyum melihat adiknya yang tersenyum girang

"baiklah, kalian pulanglah, besok baru kalian kesini lagi untuk menjenguknya" kata jyou

"eehh kak jyou…aku mau Tanya sesuatu" kata kouji tiba-tiba

"apa?"

"sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada hikari?" Tanya kouji, dan kouichi pun ikut berbicara "iyaa aku juga penasaran nih kak"

"hhmm…sebelum itu..kouji berapa umurmu?" Tanya jyou

"15 tahun dan mau beranjak 16 tahun" jawab kouji

"aku juga sama"timpal kouichi

"berarti kalian mau masuk sma yah, setelah dia sadar, masukan dia ke smp yang dekat dengan sma kalian, dan jangan biarkan dia pulang sendiri" jelas jyou

"baiklah, memangnya ada apa sebenarnya?"

"dia mengalami trauma berat, karena…..dia diperkosa" jelas jyou

"APAA?" teriak kaget dua bersaudara itu

"aku menemukan pakaian dalam bawahnya bercak darah, dan setelah di visum, ternyata lapisannya lah yang telah sobek" jelas jyou dengan muka menyesal

Kedua bersaudara itu kaget dan bingung sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"hhh yasudah kalian istirahat saja, besok baru kembali kesini lagi" kata jyou

Didalam perjalanan kedua cowok itu hanya diam, dan sampailah kerumah mereka yang lumayan megah, sebelum kembali ke kamar masing-masing kouichi memulai pembicaraan

"kak" panggil kouichi

"hn?" jawab kouji singkat

"begini…apa kakak akan memberi tahu taichi tentang hikari?" Tanya kouichi

"hah? Menurutmu aku harus bilang 'hei taichi apa kabar? Oh iya semalam aku menemukan adikmu yang tergeletak di gang habis diperkosa orang, aku dan kouichi menyelamatkannya dan sekarang dia ada dirumah sakit' begitu?" kata kouji sewot

"bukan..aku..entah kenapa aku merasa kesal dengan orang yang telah melakukan hal itu pada hikari, aku kesaaal sekali sampai-sampai ingin membunuhnya" kata kouichi sambil menahan tangis

Kouji yang tahu sebenarnya kouichi menginginkan adik perempuan dari dulu, karena sebelum orang tuanya mennggal karena kecelakaan, ibu mereka sedang mengandung, dan anak itu adalah seorang perempuan, kouji menghampirinya dan setengah memeluknya

"akupun merasakan hal yang sama, yang pasti, aku akan tunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberi tahu taichi" kata kouji

Kouichi yang sudah menangis hanya mengangguk

"nah sekarang ayo kita tidur, besok kita harus mencocokan cerita untuk hikari" dorong kouji

Merekapun masuk kekamar masing-masing, menunggu hari esok yang entah apa reaksi hikari mengetahui identitas palsunya.


	2. Chapter 2

Minggu pagi yang sangat cerah, cowok yang baru bangun setelah salah satu pelayannya membuka jendela untuk membangunkannya.

"selamat pagi tuan kouji" sapa salah satu pelayan.

"hhnn…jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya kouji dengan mata masih terpejam

"sekarang sudah jam 10, tuan mau mandi atau sarapan terlebih dahulu?" tawar sang pelayan.

"hah? Jam 10? Sial..aku kesiangan" kouji langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan pelayan tersebut, dia langsung larih keruang makan, dan disitu adik kembarnya sedang menikmati sarapan pagi dengan tenang.

"kouichi, kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku" kata kouji sewot

"habis kamu terlihat sangat nyenyak, aku tak tega membangunkannya..hahahhaa" kata kouichi yang sambil melahap sepotong roti

Kouji akhirnya menempatkan dirinya bersebrangan dengan kouichi, setelah mereka memakan sarapannya, salah satu kepala pelayan yang dipercaya datang menghampiri koichi, menyerahkan suatu benda.

"ini tuan, semuanya sudah jadi" kata kepala pelayan itu

"terima kasih hiroshi" kata kouichi sambil mengambil dan melihat benda itu "sempurna..hehehe"

"apa itu?" Tanya kouji

"ah..ini..hehehe..ini ID baru ubtuk hikari, lihat semuanya aku ubah kecuali jenis kelamin dan umurnya" kouji melihat ID itu sambil ditambahkan lagi oleh kouichi "untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau dia minta bukti bahwa dia ada hubungannya dengan kita"

"hhmm..selain pintar ternyata kau cekatan yah" kata kouji yang salut

"hehehehehe..aku memikirkan ide ini semalaman, beda dengan seseorang yang begitu kena kasur langsung tidur" ejek kouichi ke kakaknya

"ehem..itu karena aku lelah sekali, kamu kan tidak menggendongnya berlari kerumah sakit, sial…sepertinya anak itu harus diet" kata kouji dengan muka memerah

"hhahahahahaa..tidak sopan kau!" tawa kouichi "sudah hampir siang, ayo kita berangkat"

"tunggu aku mandi dulu" kata kouji yang langsung buru-buru.

Setelah selesai semuanya, mereka berangkat kerumah sakit yang sebelumnya membuat janji dengan jyou, akhirnya sampai dirumah sakit mereka langsung menemui jyou diruangannya.

"hai, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Tanya jyou yang langsung ke inti permasalahannya

"begini, kami sudah membuatkan ID baru untuk hikari" kata kouichi yang menyerahkan ID itu ke tangan jyou "dan juga kalau dia bertanya siapa kita, dia adalah adik sepupu kita yang terkena kecelakaan, orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan 7 tahun yang lalu, kalau dia ingin melihat makam orang tuanya, kami akan tunjukan makam paman dan bibi kami yang sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu" jelas kouichi

"hhmm… Sachi Minamoto, nama yang bagus, siapa yang memberikan nama ini?" Tanya jyou

"aku" jawab kouichi

"kau mempersiapkannya dengan sangat bagus, baiklah, ayo kita keruangannya" ajak jyou

"kau memakai nama untuk adik kita yang tidak jadi lahir?" Tanya kouji heran

"iya, bagus bukan?" kata kouichi yang tertawa

Kouji hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kouichi yang gembira seperti habis mendapatkan hadiah sewaktu natal.

Sampailah mereka didepan pintu kamar hikari (sachi). Pintupun dibuka oleh jyou, dan terlihat hikari (sachi) sedang duduk termenung diatas kasurnya, dan dia menoleh karah 3 cowok yang memasuki kamarnya, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, tatapannya yang kosong, membuat hati kedua saudara kembar itu teriris.

"eehhmm..haii" sapa kouichi dengan lembut

"siapa kalian?" Tanya hikari

"mereka adalah kerabatmu hi..eehhmm sachi" kata jyou yang hamper kelepasan menyebut namanya

"kerabat? sachi? siapa itu?" Tanya hikari bingung

Kouji langsung mengambil alih, dia mendekati hikari dan menggenggam tangan hikari dengan lembut

"sachi, kamu adalah sachi, kamu adik sepupuku, kamu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan kamu mengalami amnesia, wajar saja kalau tidak ingat apa-apa, untunglah kamu selamat" kata kouji yang langsung memeluknya

Jyou dan kouichi heran melihat kouji yang seperti itu, dn merasa merinding melihat aktingnya yang aneh itu.

'omg kouji kau benar-benar tidak berbakat akting' kata kouichi dalam hati

"aku…aku tidak tahu apa-apa, benarkah kalian kerabatku?" Tanya hikari sedih

"ini ID mu, kami menemukannya di dompetmu" kata jyou

Hikari mengambil ID itu dan melihatnya, ada fotonya dan namanya, melihat itu hikari langsung tersenyum lembut dan mengeluarkan air mata

"he..heii..kenapa nangis?" Tanya kouichi

"tidak..a..aku bersyukur..ternyata aku tidak sendirian, ternyata sepupuku mendatangiku, itu tandanya kalian perhatian sama aku, sejenak sebelum kalian datang, aku berfikir, 'apakah aku sendirian didunia ini?, apakah aku diinginkan?, siapa aku?' aku benar-benar bingung, terima kasih kalian mau mencariku" kata hikari yang makin menangis

Kouichi, kouji dan jyou hanya saling tukar pandang, merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi hikari, dan hikari percaya akan kebohongan yang telah dibuat oleh mereka.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mulai sekarang, kamu akan tinggal bersama kami" kata kouichi

"aku? Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuaku?" Tanya hikari

"ternyata kau memang amnesia, orang tuamu itu sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu, sama seperti kami" kata kouji

"jadi, aku hanya punya kalian?" Tanya hikari yang makin sedih

"dan kami hanya punya kamu" tambah kouichi

"terima kasiiih kalian" kata hikari yang memeluk kouji dan koichi bersamaan sambil tersenyum

'ah dia tersenyum' kata jyou yang mengamati mereka

"sepertinya nanti malam kau sudah boleh pulang sachi, karena kondisi fisikmu tidak ada masalah" kata jyou yang sedikit memberi tanda pada kouji untuk ikut dengannya keruangannya "kalau begitu aku permisi"

"ah aku ikut denganmu kak" kata kouji

Setelah mereka berdua keluar kamar kouichi memulai pembicaraan

"dokter jyou itu adalah saudara kami" jelas kouichi

"oh..pantas kalian begitu dekat" kata hikari"eehhmm…kamuu"

"aku kouichi, dan yang tadi itu kakak kembarku namanya kouji, semoga kita bisa akrab yah sachi" kata kouichi dengan senyum yang lembut

"iya" kata hikari yang menjawabnya dengan senyum

Diruangan jyou

"kouji, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mungkin aku akan memeriksanya lebih dalam lagi tentang amnesianya, dan kamu, apa yang akan kau katakana pada temanmu? Maksudku..kakaknya hikari" Tanya jyou

"itu permasalahannya, pasti akan sangat membingungkan untuknya kalau informasi tentang dia berubah secepat itu, aku akan mengatur waktu yang pas untuk memberi tahu taichi" kata kouji

"baiklah, semoga sukses" kata jyou

"huh…baru kali ini aku berbohong besar untuk kehidupan seseorang" keluh kouji

"hahaha..heii ini kan untuk kebaikannya juga, oh iya ada sesuatu yang belum aku beri tahu padamu" kata jyou yang tiba-tiba serius

"hm? Apa itu?" Tanya kouji

"sepertinya, hikari..dia tidak diperkosa hanya dengan 1 orang saja" jelas jyou

"apa?" kata kouji yang kaget

"yah, karena lukanya begitu…parah untuk pemula..errr maksudku…kau tahu kan..dia masih perawan, dan itu terlalu sadis untuk gadis seusianya, dan aku menemukan ini" kata jyou sambil memberikan sesuatu pada kouji

"ini…"

"kulit manusia, sepertinya hikari berusaha melawan dan mencakarnya sampai kulit sipelaku tercabik, bisakah kau bayangkan, seperti apa hikari saat itu" kata jyou yang merasa kesal

"SIALAN! Aku pasti akan menemukannya! Pelakunya akan kuhajar!" kata kouji yang sambil membayangkan kondisi hikari saat diserang

"beritahukan pada kouichi, tapi jangan didepan hikari, karena kejadian seperti ini sangat fatal apabila dia mengingatnya, bisa dibilang sangat bagus kalau hikari amnesia dan tidak mengingat kejadian itu" kata jyou yang menyender dikursinya.

"baiklah, terima kasih banyak jyou..aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa" kata kouji yang sangat berterima kasih

"jaga saja gadis itu untukku, dia salah satu pasien yang kusuka" kata jyou

"yaah..aku kembali kekamar dulu, salam dariku untuk mimi" kata kouji dan langsung keluar

"gadis yang malang" kata jyou dengan suara kecil

Sesampainya kouji didepan kamar hikari, dia mendengar suara tawa dari dalam kamar, pas dia buka pintunya, kouichi yang sedang bercerita dengan hikari yang begitu riang, dan kouji yang melihat ekspresi tawa hikari, dia sangat marah terhadap pelaku tersebut yang telah membuat hikari seperti malam itu.

"heii..sedang bercerita apa?" Tanya kouji

"ah..hhahahaa..aku menceritakan tentang dirimu yang mengompol dikasurku dulu" kata kouichi

"apa? Heii kau cari mati yah" kata kouji yang menyambar kepala kouichi

"hahhaa..heii heii sudaah itu kan sewaktu kalian kecil" pisah hikari yang tertawa

"heii….bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita ke taman bermain?" ajak kouji

"haah? Kau seriuuss?" Tanya kouichi yang tak percaya kouji mengajak ketempat ramai seperti itu, karena kouji benci tempat ramai

"aah..mauu mauuu mauuu…akuu mauuu" kata hikari girang

"makanya kamu harus minum obat yang teratur oke" kata kouji

"horeeeee…kita bertiga akan senang-senaaaang" kata hikari yang memeluk kouichi

Kouichi memberikan senyum pertanda terima kasih pada kouji dan kouji mengedipkan matanya sebelah pertanda 'tidak masalah'

"oh iya sachi, kamu akan pindah sekolah ketempat kami, kebetulan sekolah kami ada sd, smp dan sma nya" kata kouichi

"oh yaah, berarti kita satu gedung?" kata hikari riang

"tidaak..sayang sekali tidaak, tapi gedung kita berdekatan kok, tenang sja" kata kouji

Mereka melanjutkan tawa canda mereka, sampai malam, dan hikaripun telah diizinkan pulang.

"sachi, ayo bilang terima kasih pada kak jyou" kata kouji

"terima kasih kak jyou, aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu" kata hikari yang menundukkan kepalanya

"heii jangan begitu formal, biasa saja, berikan saja aku pelukan, dan kamu harus sering-sering main kesini" kata jyou yang melebarakan tangannya untuk memeluk hikari. Hikaripun memeluk jyou

"pasti kak" kata hikari

Mereka akhirnya pulang dengan mobil yang telah menjemputnya. Sesampainya dirumah, hikari bengong karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa sikembar ini sangat kaya

"sudah kuduga beginilah reaksinya" kata kouichi tertawa

"heii..kalian tidak bilang kalau kalian sekaya ini" kata hikari "tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting aku bisa bersama kalian"

"baiklah kamarmu diatas, tidurlah, besok aku dan kouji akan mengantarmu kesekolah " kata kouichi sambil mencium keningnya

Hikari pun berlari keatas. Dan hanya bisa bengong melihat kamarnya begitu luas. Dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kekasur dan beberapa menit kemudian dia langsung tertidur pulas.

* * *

agak singkat yaah..hehehehee...sorry kalo agak nge boring in...^^ next chapter anak-anak season 2 bakal muncul kok...XD


	3. Chapter 3

sekedar info, disini hikari ber pairing kok... cuma ngga aku kasih tau siapa yang akan jadi pairingnya...^^

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

'_toloooong…toloooong' terdengar jeritan seorang gadis _

"_siapa itu?" _

'_toloong jangan sakiti akuu, aku moohooon' mohon sang gadis, terlihat suasana seorang gadis yang sedang diserang oleh 3 pemuda._

"_siapa? siapa itu?" aku berfikir siapa yang meminta tolong  
_

'_jangaaan…aku mohon jangaan' teriak sang gadis sambil menangis_

_aku pun mendekatkan penglihatanku, yang makin lama makin jelas dan…_

Piiip piiip piiiiip

Bunyi alarm yang membangunkan Hikari(Sachi) dari tidurnya.

'apa itu tadi? mimpi yang aneh dan… mengerikan… siapa gadis itu' fikir Hikari(Sachi) yang masih duduk ditempat tidurnya, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk.

"yaaa?" tanya Hikari(Sachi)

Pintupun dibuka dan ternyata Kouichi yang sudah memakai seragam menghampirinya.

"tidur nyenyak?" tanya Kouichi lembut

"eehhmm..yaah…hehehehe"

"baiklah, seragammu sudah disiapkan, sekarang kamu mandi, aku tunggu diruang makan bersama Kouji"

"iya"

Kouichi pun beranjak dari tempat tidur Hikari(Sachi) sebelum Kouichi meninggalkan kamar itu, Hikari(Sachi) memanggilnya.

"kak Kouichi" panggil Hikari

Kouichi pun menoleh kearah Hikari yang sepertinya ingin menanyakan sesuatu

"ada apa Sachi?" tanya Kouichi

"eehhmm..tidak..tidak apa-apa..hehehe..aku mau mandi dulu" kata Hikari yang langsung beranjak dari kasurnya.

"dasar anak aneh, yasudah, aku tunggu dibawah yah" kata Kouichi sambil menutup pintunya.

'aku bingung, haruskan aku cerita pada mereka tentang mimpiku?' tanya Hikari dalam hati 'ah yasudahlah, mungkin ini hanya mimpi biasa' katanya yang langsung menuju kamar mandi

Selesai dia mandi, dia langsung menuju ruang makan yang disitu Kouji dan Kouichi sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati sarapan paginya.

"pa..pagi semuaa" sapa Hikari yang malu-malu yang menggunakan seragam barunya.

"pagi, ayo cepat duduk dan habiskan makananmu, kita harus cepat-cepat kesekolah barumu" kata Kouji

"ah.. ok" kata Hikari yang langsung duduk dan menyantap sarapannya, selagi dia menyantap sarapannya, dia sadar akan Kouichi yang memandanginya dari tadi.

"ada apa kak?" tanya Hikari "ada sesuatu dimukaku?"

"hihihi… ada sisa roti di bibirmu" kata Kouichi yang membersihkannya dengan tissue "pelan-pelan saja, tidak usah buru-buru"

"huuuh… habis kak Kouji menyuruhku cepat" kata Hikari yang tersipu malu karena tindakan Kouichi

"heii.. aku menyuruhmu cepat bukan berarti makanmu harus buru-buru begitu kaan" kata Kouji sambil tersenyum

Hikari telah menghabiskan makanannya, dan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju mobil untuk berangkat kesekolah.

"kita berangkat menggunakan ini?" tanya Hikari yang heran sambil menunjuk kearah mobil BMW 523i

"hehehe… kau akan terbiasa, oh iya, kau sangat manis menggunakan seragammu" kata Kouichi yang langsung masuk duduk dikursi depan

Hikari langsung memerah dan mengikuti Kouji yang masuk kursi belakang mobil.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah Hikari, yaitu SMP Odaiba, SMP unggulan ini ternyata bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang datang dengan mobil mewah, tetapi anak-anak yang lainnya juga ada yang seperti itu. Begitu mereka keluar mobil…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….KAK KOUJIIII!"

"KYAAAAA KAK KOUICHIII KAU SANGAT MANIS HARI INIIII" teriak cewek-cewek SMP

Hikari hanya terdiam tanpa kata yang melihat reaksi cewek-cewek itu.

'haah.. mereka ternyata idola sekolah? tunggu tunggu….bagaimana bisa.. mereka kan SMA.. sedangkan disini gedung SMP?' tanya Hikari dalam hati yang bingung.

Melihat Hikari kebingungan seperti itu Kouji langsung menghampirinya.

"hahahaha… seperti dugaanku, kau pasti akan kaget, begini-begini kakak-kakakmu ini populer loh" kata Kouji yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Koujiiii… siapa cewek disebelahmu ituu?" kata salah satu cewek yang mengerebuti mereka

"oh.. hei ini adik sepupuku, dia baru pindah kesini, jadi.. tolong jaga dia yah" kata Kouichi sambil memberikan senyum malaikatnya.

"ooh adik sepupu kalian..waaahh..salam kenaal yaaaah" kata cewek-cewek yang tadinya sinis berubah drastis menjadi sangat ramah. Hikari yang bingung melihat kearah kedua cowok kembar itu, mereka hanya memberikan senyum bertanda 'maaf'

"Sachi, kami harus pergi sekarang, kalau tidak kami bisa telat, oh iya ini" kata Kouichi yang memberikan sebuah handphone kepada Hikari "kalau terjadi sesuatu, atau kamu ingin kemana saja, langsung telepon aku yah"

"hahahaha… kita seperti pacaran saja kak" kata Hikari yang mengambil handphone dari tangan Kouichi "terima kasih banyak yah"

"baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti sore" kata Kouji

Mereka kembali ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Hikari yang masih dikerumuni oleh cewek-cewek penggemar Kouji-Kouichi itu.

"apa tidak masalah kita langsung membiarkannya di hari pertamanya?" tanya Kouichi yang masih menoleh ke belakang

"tenang saja tidak usah khawatir" kata Kouji yang memperhatikan Kouichi "kamu tidak suka padanya kan?"

"hah? aku? Suka pada Sachi? tidak mungkin kaak… dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri" kata Kouichi yang mukanya memerah

'hhh.. sepertinya akan rumit' desah Kouji dalam hati.

Di SMP

"heii Sachi… bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama mereka?" tanya salah seorang cewek

"hhmm..menyenangkan, semuanya serba ada" kata Hikari yang tersenyum

"lalu.. lalu… apa kebiasaan mereka? Bagaimana saat mereka memakai piyama?" tanya seorang lagi

"heii..apa mereka akrab? apa Kouji sudah punya pacar?" tanya cewek yang lain

"kau tahu tidak, kedua sepupumu itu, salah satu cowok terkeren di Odaiba Akademi ini, sampai-sampai anak SD pun tahu..hhahahhaa..uuhhh aku ingin jadi adik sepupunyaa" kata cewek yang lain

"aku lebih ingin jadi istri Kouichi" kata cewek yang berbeda

Hikari yang makin tidak nyaman berusaha untuk menghindari mereka

"eehhmm.. maaf, aku harus ke kantor kepala sekolah, nanti kita bicara lagi yah, byee" kata Hikari yang langsung pergi.

"waahh.. Sachi masih malu..hehehehe" kata cewek-cewek itu

"huff… mereka sangat menyeramkan, dasar, kenapa mereka tidak bilang sebelumnya kalau mereka itu populer dan…aahh" perkataan Hikari terputus karena menabrak seseorang di lorong kelas. Dia menabrak seorang cowok berambut hitam, matanya berwarna biru, dan tinggi.

"ah ma.. maaf" kata Hikari yang terduduk dilantai, terjatuh karena menabrak cowok itu.

"tuhan menciptakan mata untuk melihat, kalau jalan, gunakanlah ciptaan tuhan yang satu itu…." kata cowok itu dingin tapi kalimatnya langsung terputus saat dia melihat Hikari. Hikari pun langsung beranjak dari lantai dan membentaknya.

"heii! aku kan sudah minta maaf! Tuhan juga menciptakan otak untuk berfikir supaya mengatur etika!" bentak Hikari yang mendekatkan dirinya pada cowok itu, cowok itu hanya memandang Hikari lebih lama dan…

"Hikari…?" tanya cowok itu sambil memegang pundak Hikari

"haah? Hikari? maaf yah, TUAN, aku bukan Hikari… tapi aku Sachi!" kata Hikari yang melepaskan tangan cowok itu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkannya. Cowok itu pun terus melihat Hikari sampai dia menghilang, dan tiba-tiba Hikari ditarik oleh salah satu cewek yang mengerumuninya tadi.

"Sachi!" tarik cewek tersebut

"aahh..oohh kamu, kaget aku, kenapa?" tanya Hikari

"demi keselamatnmu, dan demi reputasi kedua kakak sepupumu, aku harap kamu jangan berbicara dengan cowok itu" kata cewek itu

"haah? kenapa?"

"dia juga salah satu murid pindahan sepertimu hanya saja dia 3 bulan lebih cepat datangnya sebelum kamu, denger-denger dari gossip sih, dulu dia tinggal di amerika, dan kembali ke jepang bersama ibunya, dan kau tahu, etikanya sangat buruk, dia juga salah satu ketua geng didaerah sini, makanya, kamu tidak cocok bergaul sama dia, kita kan dari kaum elit" jelas cewek itu panjang lebar

"waaw.. kenapa kamu bisa sangat tahu?" tanya Hikari heran

"hihihihi… biasalah… gossip" katanya sambil tertawa.

Hikari hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar penjelasannya, dan Hikari pun menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Di SMA

Kouji dan Kouichi tidak satu kelas, mereka jalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing, dikelas Kouji lah kakak Hikari berada, Kouji yang sedang duduk santai didekat jendela tiba-tiba kaget melihat Taichi yang masuk dengan matanya yang sembab dan langsung duduk ditempatnya sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, pacarnya pun langsung datang dari kelas lain dan menghampirinya langsung memeluknya.

"Taichi, tenaang, kita pasti akan menemukannya" kata pacarnya

"Sora…aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tidak ketemu, saat ini polisi pun sedang berusaha mencarinya" kata Taichi

Saat mendengar kata polisi Kouji langsung tersentak kaget, karena bisa gawat kalau polisi sampai tahu ternyata Hikari ada bersama mereka, dan mereka menyembunyikan identitasnya, itu bisa jadi tindakan kriminal. Kouji pun menghampiri Taichi

"yo" sapa Kouji

"oh..hai Kouji" kata Sora

"adikmu…" kata Kouji

"dia hilang, dan…" belum selesai Taichi berbicara Kouji langsung menambahkan

"seperti apa dia?" tanya Kouji

"haah?" reaksi Sora dan Taichi bingung

"seperti apa dia, adikmu itu" tanya Kouji

"….."

Keadaan sunyi sampai Sora berbicara dan langsung dipotong Taichi

"dia.." kata sora

"dia anak yang sangat manis" kata Taichi yang menunduk, Sora hanya bisa memandang kekasihnya dan memegang pundaknya "dia manis, tapi dia pemurung, entah sejak kapan dia jadi pemurung, walaupun orang tua kami telah meninggal saat dia masih 5 tahun, tapi dia masih tetap ceria, sampai suatu saat entah kejadian apa, dia berubah menjadi pemurung dan tidak mau bergaul"

"dia seperti itu?" tanya Kouji tidak percaya, karena Hikari yang sekarang adalah Sachi yang ceria.

"aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya, dia menutup dirinya, aku hanya punya dirinya, kalau sampai dia tidak ketemu….." Taichi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kouji yang melihat Taichi seperti ini merasa dirinya sudah bertindak jahat, dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Taichi kalau dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya itu, akhirnya Kouji memutuskan sesuatu.

"Taichi…. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf.." kata Kouji ragu

Taichi dan Sora hanya bingung melihat Kouji

"aku tahu dimana adikmu" kata Kouji tegas

Sora dan taichi langsung kaget, dan Taichi beranjak dari tempatnya

"apaa? kau tahu? dimana dia? apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taichi yang sangat khawatir

"tenaang, aku akan memberi tahumu semuanya, segalaanya, tapi ada 1 syarat" kata Kouji melihat wajah Taichi dan berkata "kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya"

* * *

thanks yah yang udah review... chapter berikutnya bakal di update ASAP...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

Suasana kelas semakin tidak nyaman karena pernyataan Kouji tadi.

"apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh menemui adikku sendiri?" tanya Taichi yang sudah memsanag wajah tidak suka kepada Kouji.

"Kouji! apa maksudmu kau tahu dimana Hikari, apa kamu ada main dengannya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba datang dari kelas sebelah.

"relax Izumi, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya…" tapi sangat disayangkan karena bel sudah berbunyi

"istirahat nanti aku tunggu diatap" kata Kouji yang langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Taichi yang masih penasaran mengirim pesan ke Yamato _'Kouji dari kelasku, dia tahu keberadaan Hikari' _lalu beberapa detik kemudian Yamato membalasnya _'kau serius?'_, _'jangankan serius, aku 2 rius, istirahat nanti ikutlah denganku ke atap' _balas Taichi yang kesal karena Yamato ragu, dan Yamato pun membalasnya dengan singkat _'oke'_

Di SMP

"baiklah Sachi, kelas ini yang akan menjadi kelasmu" kata seorang guru yang bernama Genai. Dilihatlah oleh Hikari kelas itu, kelas 1-1.

Begitu guru Genai memasuki ruangan, semua siswa-siswi sudah tertib dan rapih, guru Genai pun segera memperkenalkanku.

"baiklah semuanya, kita kedatangan murid baru disekolah ini, Sachi Minamoto silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" Kata guru Genai

Hikari pun memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang setengahnya adalah murid elegan.

"hai, namaku Sachi Minamoto, salam kenal semuanya" kata Hikari sambil membungkuk

"ada pertanyaan?" tanya guru Genai

Salah satu cowok menunjukan tangannya, dan membuat seluruh kelas menjadi tegang dan bingun, cowok itu adalah cowok yang bertubrukan dengan Hikari tadi di lorong. Cowok berambut hitam yang memiliki mata berwarna biru. Guru Genai pun sedikit sungkan kepadanya. Hikari yang melihat reaksi sekelas dan guru itu langsung memberanikan diri.

"mau bertanya apa kau?" tanya Hikari sedikit sinis

Seluruh kelas kaget saat Hikari berbicara sepeti itu dan ada yang berbisik

"haah..berani sekaliii dia bicara dengan nada yang seperti itu padanya, aahh aku tidak ikut-ikutan ah" bisik salah satu cewek dikelas

"apa benar namamu Sachi?" tanya cowok itu dengan menatap langsung mata Hikari

"ya jelas benar, pertanyaanmu aneh" kata Hikari sewot

"b.. baiklah Sachi, silahkan duduk ditempatmu" Hikari melihat tempat duduk yang kosong disamping cowok menyebalkan itu. Hikari pun mendatangi kursi itu dan duduk. Dia merasa bahwa cowok itu sedari tadi memandanginya terus.

"heii.. kau ini kenapa sih, melihatku seperti itu!" kata Hikari kesal

Lalu cowok itu pun mendesah dan memejamkan matanya

'hhh.. sepertinya memang bukan Hikari,memang wajahnya sangat mirip tapi sifatnya jauh bertolak belakang, kudengar terakhir katanya Hikari pemurung tapi ini…." Kata cowok itu yang melihat kembali ka arah Hikari dan menghela nafasnya kembali.

"heei! Maaf yah kalau kau tidak suka aku duduk disini, memangnya ini kemauanku!" kata Hikari masih sewot

"kenapa kau harus marah-marah? dan satu lagi, namaku buka 'hei' aku punya nama" kata dia datar

"ooh..jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Hikari yang melihat kearahnya.

Cowok itu memandang Hikari makin dalam dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Takeru… Takeru takaishi" kata cowok itu

Hikari terdiam saat dia menyebutkan namanya. '_sepertinya namanya tidak asing bagiku'_ pikir Hikari.

Di SMA

Akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba, Kouji yang sudah duluan berada di atap, menunggu Taichi datang, Taici memang datang tapi dengan 3 orang lainnya, 2 cewek yang berambut orange dan pirang, 1 cowok berambut pirang.

"apakah aku mengijinkan untuk kau membawa orang?" tanya Kouji dengan kalem

"heii..apa kamu juga keberatan kalau pacarmu sendiri yang datang?"kata Izumi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kouji dan memasang muka ngambek.

"tanpa kau datang aku juga pasti cerita padamu nanti" kata Kouji yang mengelus kepala Izumi dengan lembut.

"mereka sudah menganggap Hikari seperti adiknya sendiri, jadi tidak slaah kalau aku ajak mereka" kata Taichi.

Kouji yang melihat Taichi, Sora dan Yamato memasang wajah yang penasaran langsung memulai ceritanya.

"alasan kenapa aku tidak mengijinkan kau menemuinya adalah, Karena Hikari sekarang dia hilang ingatan" jelas Kouji

"apa?" kata ketiga orang itu kaget ditambah oleh Izumi

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Izumi

"aku dan adikku menemukannya malam-malam sudah tergeletak di gang yang sangat gelap dan sempit" kata Kouji yang melihat reaksi Taichi yang sudah berlutut lemas mendengarnya dan perlahan mengepalkan tangannya, menangis menahan amarah. Kouji pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"kami langsung menghampirinya, tadinya dia sadarkan diri, dan jatuh pingsan, kami pun membawanya kerumah sakit, dan disitu dokter kenalan kami lah yang menanganinya, kami menemukan kartu IDnya dan tahu bahwa itu adikmu, tadinya aku ingin langsung menghubungimu, tapi kata dokter, Hikari tidak boleh berhubungan dengan masa lalunya karena dia terkena amnesia yang dikarenakan trauma yang sangat berat" Kouji berhenti sejenak dan melihat kearah Taichi lagi.

"trauma? apa yang terjadi dengan adikku?" tanya Taichi yang tanpa dia sadar dia telah menangis.

Kouji menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai berbicara.

"dari hasil visum dirumah sakit….Hikari…dia " Kouji sangat ragu untuk memberi tahunya, dan Yamato langsung mencengkram kerahnya.

"cepat katakana, jangan membuat kami menunggu!" teriak Yamato

Dan Kouji pun melihat kearah Taichi lagi, dan dengan sangat menyesal dia mengucapkannya.

"dari hasil visumnya, dia telah diperkosa lebih dari 1 orang" kata Kouji yang memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar Kouji mengucapkan kata 'diperkosa' itu, semua terdiam, Taichi yang semakin marah memukul tembok dinding sampai retak, dan tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa menangis, Sora yang juga menangis hanya bisa berpelukan dengan Izumi, Yamato yang mencengkram kerah Kouji, melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"ka… kau bercanda.." kata Yamato

"dokter bilang, jangan sampai Hikari terlibat dengan masa lalunya, karena kalau dia mengingat semuanya, apalagi dia mengingat hal yang terjadi malam itu, itu bisa berakibat fatal, untuk seukuran gadis yang berumur 13 tahun, hal itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan, kalau dia mengingatnya, yang kami takutkan adalah dia bunuh diri" jelas Kouji "maka dari itu, aku tidak mengijinkanmu menemuinya"

"lalu… dimana Hikari sekarang?" tanya Sora sambil menangis.

"dia kupindahkan ke SMP Odaiba agar aku dan Kouichi bisa mengawasnya, dia juga kami berikan identitas baru, Hikari sekarang bernama Sachi Minamoto" kata Kouji

"SMP Odaiba?" tanya Yamato

"iya ada apa?" tanya Kouji

"gawat! Taichi… disitu ada Takeru" kata Yamato panik

"Takeru? siapa itu?" tanya Kouji

"Takeru itu sahabat Hikari sejak kecil, dan mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain, tapi suatu saat dulu Takeru pindah ke amerika, dan Hikari sangat terpukul karena Takeru tidak menemuinya sebelum dia pergi, dan Hikari menjadi sangat pemurung" kata Yamato

"ya.. aku baru ingat, ternyata karena itu Hikari jadi pemurung" kata Taichi yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri, melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, Sora menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"tapi Hikari sekarang adalah Sachi yang sangat bersemangat dan ceria" kata Kouji "tapi kalau dia melihat Takeru…"

Tiba-tiba handphonenya Izumi berbunyi dan mengangkatnya.

"ya halo? Oh Kouichi..iya aku sedang bersama kakakmu, apa? Oohh..oke oke, aku akan sampakan "

"ada apa?" tanya Kouji

"katanya dia mau mampir ke SMP Odaiba, ada urusan katanya" Jawab Izumi

"hhh…dia memang nekat" kata Kouji yang memegang kepalanya "sepertinya adikku menyukai Hikari, ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat rumit"

"adikmu? Kouichi? menyukai Hikari?" tanya Izumi

Kouji hanya mengangkat alisnya yang berjawab 'iya'

"tunggu, sepertinya Hikari tidak akan cepat mengenali Takru" kata Yamato

"kenapa?" tanya Izumi

"karena penampilan Takeru sangat berubah, sifatnya pun berubah, sejak orang tua kami cerai dan Takeru tidak bisa menemukan Hikari, dia menjadi kasar, bahkan dia mengubah rambut pirangnya menjadi hitam" jelas Yamato

Hening sejenak dan Kouji menghampiri Taichi.

"Taichi, maafkan aku" kata Kouji yang memegang pundak Taichi yang sedang duduk menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"minggu ini kami bertiga akan pergi ketaman bermain, kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang melihatnya, tapi aku mohon jangan menghampirinya" kata Kouji

"aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Kouji, terima kasih" kata Taichi

Di SMP

Kouichi yang berjalan di lorong SMP Odaiba menjadi keributan bagi siswi-siswi sana.

"kyaaaaa! Kak Kouichi ada apa kesinii? tumbeen"

"hehehee..iya aku ada perlu sedikit" kata Kouichi yang langsung menuju kelas 1-1

"Sachiiii" sapa Kouichi

Hikari yang sedang duduk langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kouichi

"kakaaak, hihihihi..sedang apa disini?" tanya Hikari dengan wajah ceria

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menemuimu saja" kata Kouchi tersenyum lembut

"iihhh, nanti sore kan kita ketemu dirumah" kata Hikari

"hehehee… memangnya kamu tidak senang aku temui disini?" kata Kouchi yang memegang dagunya Hikari yang membuat Hikari langsung memerah

"hehehe..kakak, aku jadi malu" kata Hikari yang menunduk, melihat reaksi Hikari yang sangat lucu membuat Kouichi gemes dan memeluknya

"Sachii kau sangaat lucuuu" kata Kouichi yang memeluknya

Terdengar teriakan dari sana sini

"kyaaaa! Kak kouichi curaaang, masa adikmu saja yang dipeluk, aku juga mauuu" teriak cewek cewek disekeliling, dan tiba-tiba

BRAAAKKK

Takeru yang sudah berada disamping mereka dengan posisi kaki yang menendang pintu memandang sinis ke Kouichi.

"kalau mau mempertunjukan kemesraan kalian, kenapa kalian tidak gelar kasur saja sekalian di lapangan, dan tunjukan pada mereka semua bahwa kalian saling hebat kalau diatas kasur" kata Takeru tanpa ekspresi, entah kenapa Takeru merasa sangat amat cemburu, karena cewek itu adalah Hikari yang sangat dicintainya, walaupun Takeru tidak tahu hal itu.

"hoo… Takeru Takaishi? urusan kita belum selesai sampai disini, ingat itu!" kata Kouichi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Takeru

"dengan senang hati aku menunggu" jawab Takeru

"ah heiii…heiiiii, kak..sebentar lagi bell, kakak harus cepat-cepat kembali ke sekolah" kata Hikari yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Kouichi dan Takeru masih saling bertatapan, Hikari yang merasa tak nyaman langsung mengambil tindakan dengan memeluk lengan Kouichi sambil berbisik

"kakak aku mohooon…."

Kouichi yang melihat Hikari ketakutan langsung mengalah, dan mencium kening Hikari

"aku jemput kamu sepulang sekolah ya Sachi"

Kouichi meninggalkan Hikari dan Takeru ke sekolah SMAnya

Takeru yang melihat Hikari mukanya memerah langsung kesal.

"kau menyukai kakakmu sendiri?" tanya Takeru kesal

"memangnya salah kalau aku menyukainya? dia kan kakak sepupuku, bukan kakak kandungku" kata Hikari yang mengakuinya, Takeru sangat kesal mendengar pengakuannya dan langsung meninggalkan Hikari sambil meninggalkan pukulan di pintu.

BRAAK

"heiii ada apa dengamu siih?" tanya Hikari heran, Takeru tidak menjawab, dia terus berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

'_siaaal..dia bukan Hikari, tapi wajahnya sangat mirip sehingga membuatku kesal kalau dia menyukai orang lain, BRENGSEEEK!'_ teriak Takeru dalam hatinya, dia pun pergi bolos kea tap sekolahan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

Seusai pelajaran terakhir, Hikari yang belum mendapatkan teman yang tetap merasa bingung dengan sikap Takeru tadi. Tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek berambut ungu berkaca mata menghampirinya.

"haii" sapa cewek itu

"haii" jawab Hikari dengan senyum yang manis

"ehhmm.. aku dari klub surat kabar, kalau kamu bersedia, bolehkah aku mewawancaraimu sebentar?" Tanya cewek itu dengan semangat

' _bagaimana yah, kata kak Kouichi dia mau menjemputku, tapi yaah sambil menunggunya tidak apa lah'_ pikir Hikari "oke" jawab Hikari

"baiklah terima kasih, pertama-tama, siapa nama lengkapmu?" Tanya cewek berambut ungu itu sambil mengambil tempat duduk agar mereka duduk berhadapan.

"aku Sachi, Sachi Minamoto" jawab Hikari

"oke, Sachi, sebelumnya aku Miyako Inoue, salam kenal yah" kata Miyako menjulurkan tangannya, Hikari pun menyambutnya dengan ramah "iya sama-sama salam kenal juga"

"sejak kapan kamu tinggal bersama Minamoto bersaudara?" Tanya Miyako lagi

"sejak 3 hari yang lalu" jawab Hikari dengan santai

"apa kamu tahu kalau mereka populer?" Tanya Miyako sambil menulis apa yang akan dijawab Hikari

"tadinya aku tidak tahu, tapi setelah masuk ke sekolah ini, aku jadi tahu" kata Hikari yang sedikit tertawa

"apakah mereka punya pacar? ah oke, abaikan pertanyaanku yang itu hehehe..sebelum itu kamu tinggal dimana?" Tanya Miyako sambil tertawa.

Pertanyaan yang satu itu tidak bias dijawab oleh Hikari, Miyako yang menunggu jawabannya melihat kearah wajah Hikari.

"a..aku tidak tahu" kata Hikari senyum

"haaah?" kata Miyako bingung

"se..sebenarnya, aku ini tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, aku terkena amnesia dan seingatku, aku sudah berada dirumah sakit dan tiba-tiba kak Kouji dan kak Kouichi dating memberitahu…" Hikari belum menyelesaikannya tiba-tiba Takeru teriak dipintu kelas.

"APA?" teriak takeru yang langsung menghampiri mereka "kau amnesia?"

"i..iya.. ada masalah dengan itu?" kata Hikari bingung.

"berarti bisa saja kan kau itu adalah.." omongan Takeru terputus dengan adanya Kouichi yang datang

"CUKUUP!" kata Kouichi yang berada di pintu dan menghampiri Hikari lalu menariknya mengajak pulang.

"ayo kita pulang Sachi" kata Kouichi lembut

"ah.i..iya kak" kata Hikari yang langsung menoleh ke arah miyako melambangkan kode dimulutnya 'maaf' sedangkan Kouichi dan Takeru saling pandang sinis menandakan tidak suka satu sama lain. Akhirnya merka berdua pergi meninggalkan Miyako dan Takeru dikelas.

"uhhmm.. kalau boleh tahu, kau siapanya Sachi yah?" Tanya miyako

"tidak usah banyak Tanya kau!" bentak Takeru yang meninggalkan Miyako dikelas

"ya tuhan… ada apa ini sebenarnya?" kata Miyako bingung.

Kouichi yang masih menggenggam keras tangan Hikari membawanya kedepan sekolah.

"kakaaak..sakiiit..~~~~" rintih Hikari

Kouichi kaget dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"ah..maaf..maafkan aku" kata Kouichi yang langsung mencium tangannya Hikari, tindakan-tindakan Kouichi sangat membuat Hikari senang dan memerah, beda dengan kouji, Kouichi lebih lembut dan lebih perhatian padanya.

"tidak apa-apa kak… hanya tadi terlalu keras saja menggenggamnya" kata Hikari yang tersenyum dan melanjutkan "memangnya ada apa dengan hubungan antara kakak dengan Takeru?"

Kouichi menatap Hikari dengan penuh kasih sayang dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dibelakang lehernya Hikari lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hikari.

"tidak apa, aku hanya tidak suka kau bergaul dengan orang yang tidak punya etika seperti dia, itu saja" kata Kouichi yang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"benarkaaah? Benar tidak ada apa-apa?" Tanya Hikari khawatir.

Kouichi tidak menjawab dan tetap pada posisi seperti tadi, sampai bunyi mobil jemputannya tiba, Kouji melihat mereka yang berposisi seperti itu langsung turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka.

"heii..heii. heiii…kalian ini sudah seperti pacaran saja, ayo pulang" kata Kouji yang memisahkan mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita keluar dari mobil mereka, itu adalah pacar Kouji

"haii..kamu pasti Sachi yaah? Salam kenaal yaah aku Izumi Orimoto kekasih Kouji" kata Izumi dengan ceria.

"iyaa..salam kenal juga" jawab Hikari dengan ramah

Mereka langsung memasuki mobil dengan posisi Kouji yang duduk didepan, Hikari dan Izumi banyak berbincang-bincang, Izumi duduk didekat jendela, Hikari ditengah dan Kouichi di dekat jendela satu lagi, selagi Hikari berbincang-bincang dengan Izumi, Kouichi tiba-tiba memegang tangan Hikari, dia menggenggam dengan lembut jari-jari Hikari yang mungil, tindakannya membuat Hikari menoleh kepadanya dan melihat wajah kouichi yang sedang memandang kearah luar memerah, Hikari tersipu senang dan membalas genggamannya. Mereka bergandengan tangan yang ditutupi oleh tas agar tidak kelihatan oleh siapapun.

"bagaimana Sachi?" Tanya Izumi yang tadi berbicara panjang lebar

Hikari yang dari tadi hanya focus terhadap tangannya dengan Kouichi tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Izumi.

"hah?" kata Hikari

"bukan 'hah' tapi bagaimana.. apa kamu mau?" Tanya Izumi sambil memutarkan bola matanya

"mau apa?" Tanya Hikari yang sambil tertawa

"ya tuhan Sachiiii… kamu dengar tidak sih apa yang aku bicarakan tadi, aku bilang, aku akan mengadakan pesta dansa di hari ulang tahunku sabtu ini, dan aku mengundang pihak sekolah dari SMP sampai SMA, nah aku ingin belanja gaun, aku mengajakmu untuk berbelanja bareng" jelas Izumi yang agak BT untuk mengulangnya kembali.

"ah iya aku mau.. itu kalau di izinkan oleh kak Kouji dan kak Kouichi" kata Hikari

"aku mengizinkannya kok, kalian pergi saja senang-senang berdua" kata Kouji dari depan

Lalu Hikari menoleh kearah Kouichi yang masih saling berpegangan tangan memasang muka memohon untuk di izinkan, Kouichi mengeratkan genggamannya dan menjawab.

"tentu saja boleh" kata Kouichi tersenyum lembut

"terima kasih kak" kata Hikari yang membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lembut

Izumi yang sensitive akan hal 'percintaan' mulai curiga pada kelakuan mereka, karena aura mereka terasa seperti sepasang kekasih dari pada kakak-adik.

"jadi, kapan kita belanjanya?" Tanya Izumi dengan semangat.

"kau ini, kalau soal belanja pasti semangat" kata Kouji yang tertawa dikursi depan.

"Heiii namanya juga perempuan, ya kan Hikari?" kata Izumi yang keceplosan menyebut nama aslinya. Saat yang bersamaan Kouji dan Kouichi tersentak kaget dan Izumi mulai panic "eehhmm..maksudku Sachi..hhehehee"

Agar Hikari tidak ingat dengan ucapan Izumi itu, Kouichi langsung mengajak Hikari ngobrol.

"oh iya Sachi kalau kau mau kau bisa pakai credit card punyaku, belanja lah sepuasmu" kata Kouichi

"heeh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hikari yang untungnya sudah melupakan ucapan Izumi

"iiihhh…enak sekalii, Kouichi kau baik sekali, beda sekali dengan kakakmu" kata Izumi yang menggerutu

"heii heii…sudah berapa banyak kau memakai credit card punyaku?" Tanya Kouji

"haaah…kok kau tahu sih? Aku kan diam-diam mengambilnya" teriak Izumi kaget

"kau pikir kita pacaran sudah berapa lama…1 bulaan?" kata Kouji yang sedikit tertawa

"waahh..memangnya kalian sudah berapa lama pacaran?" Tanya Hikari penasaran

"hhmm..kira-kira 2 tahun" kata Izumi sambil berfikir

"waaahhh… lama sekalii… bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" kata Hikari penasaran yang langsung melepaskan genggaman Kouichi dan menggenggam tangan Izumi, Kouichi langsung kaget dan BT melihat Hikari seperti itu. _'dasar cewek'_ kata Kouichi dalam hati.

"hhmm..bagaimana dulu aku…" kata Izumi yang memulainya dengan malu-malu

"dulu dia membenciku" kata Kouji yang tiba-tiba.

Hikari dan Izumi terdiam mendengar kouji mau bercerita, biasanya Kouji paling anti memberitahu bagaimana pertemuan mereka.

"dulu dia sangat membenciku, sampai-sampai aku pernah disiram" kata Kouji

"heiii… itu kan masa laluu..kenapa kau berbicara itu dengan nada kesal" kata Izumi

"lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?" Tanya Hikari

"akhirnya dia sadar betapa kerennya diriku" kata Kouji yang sedikit narsis

"bukannya kamu yang mengejarnya ke bandara agar dia tidak dijodohkan dengan orang tuanya?" sambung Kouichi yang tidak melihat kearah mereka.

"haaaaahhh? Benarkaaahh? Waaahhh romantis sekaliiiii" teriak Hikari

"diam kau kouichi! Memangnya ada yang minta pendapatmu!" bentak Kouji yang malu

Mereka tertawa didalam mobil dan akhirnya samapi dirumah sikembar.

"Sachi, bagaimana besok sepulang sekolah kita belanjanya?" Tanya Izumi yang masih ribet dengan hal belanja

"okee..tidak masalah" senyum Hikari

"Izumi cepaat..aku lelaaah" kata Kouji yang menuju kamarnya

"ah iya..bye Sachi" kata Izumi yang mengikuti Kouji

Hikari bengong melihatnya dan bertanya kepada Kouichi.

"kenapa Izumi juga ikut kekamar kak Kouji?" Tanya Hikari

"hahahahaa…percayalah, kamu tidak mau tahu" kata Kouichi yang duduk diruang TV, diikuti oleh hikari yang duduk disebelahnya Kouichi

"ayoolaaah..aku ingin tahuuu" kata Hikari merengek

"heii..masa kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih hanya berdua dikamar?" kata Kouichi yang menyenderkan badannya di sofa

Hikari berfikir sebentar dan tiba-tiba mukanya memerah membayangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Izumi dan Kouji.

"heii..apa yang kau bayangkan..hahahahahaa" kata Kouichi

"a..aku tidak menyangka, kalau kak Izumi dan kak Kouji sudah me…melakukan i..itu" kata Hikari yang malu mengucapkannya

"wajarlah, mereka sudah 2 tahun bersama" kata kouichi yang melihat kearah Hikari "Sachi" panggil Kouichi

"ya kak?"

"tadi, kenapa kau membalas genggamanku?" Tanya Kouichi dengan serius

Hikari langsung memerah dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"ehmm..aahh..kakak nanti ke pesta dansa memakai apa?" Tanya Hikari yang gugup

"Sachi aku mohon jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" kata Kouichi yang memegang tangan Hikari

'_aduuuhhh…gimana niih…tidak mungkin kan aku jawab 'karena aku suka kakak' aarrgghh bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kak Kouichi bilang 'maaf kau hanya kuanggap sebagai adik' aduuuh…aku binguuuung' _teriak dalam hati Hikari

"Sachi…. Tolong dijawab" kata Kouichi yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hikari

'_astagaa…dekat sekalii..apa dia mau menciumkuu? Tidaaakk jantungku berdetak cepat sekaliii…ya tuhaaaan' _ kata Hikari dalam hati.

Semakin lama wajah Kouichi semakin dekat, tangan Kouichi memegang dagu Hikari dan hampi 1cm lagi tiba-tiba.

"Sachiiiiiiiiiii…..kita belanja untuk makan malam yuuk" panggil Izumi yang keluar dari kamar Kouji.

"ah..i..iyaaaa..a..aku ganti baju dulu yaah" jawab Hikari yang masih gugup.

"cepat yaah"

Hikari berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya, dia langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

'_ya tuhaaan…kak Kouichi…apa dia juga menyukaiku? tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak… kami ini saudara…ya ampuuun. Jantungku tidak mau tenaaaang, kencang sekali berdegupnya' _Hikari langsung menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya dan siap-siap ganti baju.

Diruang TV, Izumi dan kouichi sedang duduk berhadapan, Izumi yang merasakan hal aneh langsung to the point.

"kau menyukai Sachi atau Hikari?" kata Izumi

"apa maksudmu" kata Kouichi

"heii..instigku tidak bisa dibohongi, cepat jawab saja

Kouichi tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandangi tangannya yang habis memegang tangan Hikari

"kalau kau mencintai Sachi, bagaimana kalau suatu saat dia menjadi Hikari? Kalau kau mencintai Hikari, aku sarankan lebih baik kau menyerah" kata Izumi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"haah? kenapa?" Tanya Kouichi penasaran

"karena Hikari mempunyai cinta sejati yang tidak akan goyah dan cinta sejatinya itu juga mencintai Hikari sepenuh hatinya" jelas Izumi

"maksudmu? Si…siapa orang itu?" Tanya Kouichi yang panik

"dia adalah orang yang berada satu gedung dengan Hikari, orang itu juga sekelas dengannya" kata izumi

"ja… jangan bilang…" kata Kouichi yang langsung flashback pada kejadian tadi siang

"ya..orang itu adalah Takeru Takaishi, cowok yang terkenal dengan brutal dan etikanya yang buruk, tapi juga pandai" kata Izumi

Hikari yang telah selesai ganti baju menghampiri Izumi dan Kouichi

'maaf yah kak aku lama" kata Hikari

"tidak apa, yuk kita pergi" kata Izumi yang menggandeng Hikari, sebelum itu izumi melihat kearah Kouichi yang wajahnya sudah pucat.

"berjuanglah Kouichi" kata Izumi

"hah? ada apa?" Tanya Hikari

"tidaaak..bukan apa-apaa"" kata Izumi tersenyum

Kouichi yang sedang duduk menahan amarah dan cemburu mengepalkan tangannya sekencang mungkin sampai berdarah, dan tiba-tiba Kouji menghampirinya.

"sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya" kata Kouji yang menawarkan handuk basah untuk membersihkan darahnya.

Kouichi pun menerimanya, dan keadaan hening sejenak sampai Kouichi memulai percakapan.

"aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya kak" kata Kouichi sambil menundukan kepalanya

"aku tahu" kata Kouji yang mengelus kepala adiknya itu dan melanjutkan omongannya "aku sudah memberi tahu Taichi tentang semuanya"

Mendengar hal itu Kouichi langsung beranjak dari sofa dan membentak kakaknya.

"apa? Kau gilaa yah, mau kau buat seperti apa sebenarnya posisi kita?" bentak Kouichi sambil menghempaskan tangan Kouji

"tenang, Taichi setuju dengan perjanjian yang kubuat, aku minta dia untuk tidak menemui Sachi" jelas Kouji " dan lagi… cowok yang bernama Takeru.."

"ada apa dengan dia? Kalau kamu ingin memberi tahu tentang hubungan mereka, aku sudah tahu dari Izumi" kata Kouichi ketus

"dia adalah yang paling berbahaya, peluang Sachi untuk mengingat masa lalunya adalah saat Sachi bersama Takeru, Karena selain dia cinta sejatinya Sachi, Takeru juga temannya sejak kecil" kata Kouji

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata Kouichi yang makin marah

Kouji berfikir sejenak dan menemukan ide bagus, dia memandang Kouichi dengan penuh makna.

"buat Sachi benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, sehingga walaupun dia mengingat semuanya, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan kamu pasti bisa menenangkannya saat dia tahu kebenarannya" kata Kouji

Kouichi sangat bingung melihat perilaku Kouji, dia mendukung perasaan Kouichi terhadap Hikari tapi dia juga memberi tahu Taichi kebenarannya.

* * *

sepertinya untuk chapter berikutnya akan memakan waktu yang lamaa...gomeeeennn... soalnya aku banyak tugas kuliah numpuk...


	6. Chapter 6

heii..ternayta tak selama yang kubayangkan..hehehheee...akhirnya aku bisa meng update...XD

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

Izumi dan Hikari berjalan menuju supermarket untuk berbelanja makan malam, karena letaknya dekat dari rumah mereka pergi dengan berjalan kaki, selama perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang.

"kak Izumi" panggil Hikari

"yaah?" jawab Izumi dengan senyum

"a..aku ingin cerita" kata Hikari malu-malu

"hihihi..mau cerita apa? ayo katan saja" kata Izumi

"hhmm..ta…tadi sebelum kakak memanggilku untuk mengajakku pergi, kak Kouichi..dia…" kata Hikari yang agak ragu untuk mengatakannya

"hhmm? ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Izumi yang pura-pura tidak tahu

"ehm..a..aku tidak tahu, ini Cuma perasaanku saja atau apa, t..tapi sepertinya tadi dia ingin..me..menciumku" kata Hikari yang mukanya memerah

Izumi memandangi reaksi Hikari dan menatapnya dengan lembut lalu berbicara

"Sachi..kamu menyukai Kouichi?" Tanya Izumi lembut

"haah? a…aku..k..kami kan bersaudara,j..jadi.." kata Hikari yang gugup

"hahahahaa…tidak usah gugup, dan tidak usah dijawab sekarang..kamu pikirkan saja" kata Izumi, dan mereka pun sampai disupermarket dan Izumi melanjutkan "hhh seolah-olah aku yang menyatakan cinta padamu"

Hikari hanya menundukan wajahnya karena malu, begitu masuk supermarket, ada seorang cewek yang memanggil Hikari

"Sachii?" panggil cewek itu yang sedang berdiri di dalam kasir

"ah…Miyako dari klub surat kabar" kata Hikari sambil senyum dan menghampirinya

"loh? Kak Izumi juga disini, kenapa kalian bisa bareng? Kalian saling kenal?ah iya tentu saja kalian saling kenal, kak Izumi kan pacarnya kak Kouji" kata Miyako yang tidak berhenti ngomong

"loh kalian saling kenal?" tanya Hikari

"iya" kata Izumi dengan senyum

"tentu saja, kak Izumi kan idola para wanita, selain cantik kak izumi juga ramah, kami juga satu klub" kata Miyako yang memuja izumi

"hahahaha…kamu berlebihan Miyako" kata izumi

"kok kamu disini?" tanya Hikari

"iya, aku ini anak pemilik toko ini, jadi aku Bantu-bantu disini" jelas Miyako

Selagi mereka tertawa, datang seorang cewek berambut hitam, panjang dan ikal.

"hai Miyako… loh…kak Izumi? Kok disini? Mana kak Kouji?" tanya cewek itu

"hai Nami… Kouji dirumah aku sedang belanja untuk makan malam bersama sepupunya, Sachi kenalkan Nami, Nami ini Sachi adik sepupu kouji dan Kouichi" kata Izumi memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain

"hai" kata Hikari senyum

"hai..oh..kamu yang satu kelas dengan Takeru Takaishi kan? Anak baru itu?" tanya Nami

"iya.. kamu kenal dengan Takeru?" tanya Hikari penasaran

"tidak terlalu, dan aku tidak mau kenal, orangnya menyeramkan" jelas Nami

"masa? Tapi sepertinya.." omongan Hikari terputus oleh Izumi yang langsung menariknya untuk membeli bahan makanan, salah satunya karena Izumi tidak mau Hikari tahu hal tentang Takeru lebih banyak lagi.

"Sachi.. ayo kita harus buru-buru membeli bahan makanan, si kembar menunggu" kata Izumi yang agak gugup

"ah iya..aku lupa..hehehee..Miyako, Nami aku lihat-lihat dulu yaaah" kata Hikari yang pergi bersama Izumi

"iyaa..silahkaaan" kata Miyako yang senyum dan langsung melihat kearah Nami "ada apa kamu datang kesini?"

"begini Miyako, apa kamu dekat dengan Sachi?" tanya Nami

"aku sih baru kenal dia tadi siang, aku juga sudah mewawancarainya, aku bertanya-tanya tentang Minamoto bersaudara dan tentang dirinya, tapi wawancaraku di kacaukan oleh Takeru" kata Miyako kesal

"Takeru?" kata Nami heran

"iya, hhmm..kalau tidak salah saat Sachi membicarakan tentang dirinya yang amnesia, Takeru yang tidak sengaja mendengar kami langsung lari kearah Sachi dan marah-marah tidak karuan" kata Miyako yang masih berbicara dengan nada kesal

"?...aneh" kata Nami

"apanya?" tanya Miyako

"kenapa Takeru yang sangat pendiam itu bisa berreaksi pada Sachi yah? Sachi itu kan anak baru" kata Nami berfikir "ah..tunggu, tadi katamu dia amnesia? Apa jangan-jangan..sebelum dia kehilangan ingatannya, dia ada hubungannya dengan takeru?" tanya Nami

"heii heii.. kau berfikir terlalu jauh Nami, jangan bilang pembicaraan kita ini untuk topik berita klub kita" kata Miyako

"tidak, sepertinya kejam sekali kalau kita membeberkan masalah pribadi orang" kata Nami

"iya, sebenarnya ini pasti bisa jadi berita yang menarik yah" kata Miyako iseng

"dasar kau ini" kata Nami

Izumi dan Hikari yang selesai berbelanja menghampiri mereka lagi untuk membayar.

Selagi Miyako menghitung semua jumlahnya, Nami yang sedang memainkan handphonenya, Hikari berbicara

"kak Izumi" kata Hikari

"ya?"

"sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jawabannya" kata Hikari sambil tersenyum "iya, aku menyukai kak Kouichi"

"HAAAH?" teriak Miyako dan Nami bersamaan

Izumi yang menatap Hikari dengan bingung bertanya

"kau yakin?" tanya Izumi

"i..iya.. karena, a..aku sangat senang berada disamping kak Kouichi, aneh bagi kakak kalau aku suka dengan kakak sepupuku sendiri, tapi..ini yang aku rasakan" jelas Hikari

"yasudah, kalau memang itu perasaanmu, jangan bilang padaku, bilang pada orang yang bersangkutan" kata Izumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melihat ke arah miyako yang sedang bengong "heii..mau sampai kapan kamu bengong? Cepat hitung jumlahnya"

"ah..hahahaa..iyaa maaf" kata Miyako

Setelah izumi membayar, Izumi dan Hikari keluar meninggalkan Nami dan Miyako.

"hei Miyako, apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi?" tanya Nami

"tidak, sangat jelas Sachi mengucapkannya" kata Miyako

"haruskah kita masukan dalam berita?" tanya Nami lagi

"dan mematahkan hati para gadis?" sambung Miyako, keduanya saling pandang dan tertawa

"hahahahahaa….apa-apaan kita ini, kalau ketahuan kak Kouichi bisa-bisa kita dikeluarkan dari sekolah, mereka kan sangat berkuasa" kata miyako

"hahahaa..iyaa..mana berani aku bermain api seperti itu" sambung Nami

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hikari dan Izumi saling diam, sunyi, sampai Hikari memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"apa harus kukatakan kak?" tanya Hikari

"tentu saja, kita bisa double date loh" kata Izumi dengan girang

"tapi..aku takut ditolak" kata Hikari

"heii..jangan bodoh, kouichi juga menyukaimu.. percaya deh padaku" kata izumi

Hikari tersenyum senang dapat semangat dari Izumi, ketika mereka melewati suatu gang yang kecil, terdengar suara rebut yang tak jelas.

"hei kak, kau dengar itu?" tanya Hikari

"ya…aku dengar..ah..jangan-jangan segerombolan preman yang sedang berkelahi" kata Izumi panik "ayo kita harus cepat-cepat, nanti malah kita yang jadi korban"

"iya" kata Hikari

Ketika mereka berlari, Hikari meihat sosok pria yang sepertinya sangat familiar diantara orang-orang yang sedang berkelahi, dia pun berhenti

"Sachi sedang apa kamu! Ayo kita harus pergi" kata Izumi

"tu..tunggu kak..sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu" kata Hikari yang penasaran melihat kearah orang-orang yang sedang berkelahi

"kau jangan gila Sachi! Kamu tidak kenal siapa-siapa disini"

"tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia teman sekelasku?" kata Hikari panik

"ya tuhan! Kamu baru masuk, dan belum punya teman dekat!" bentak Izumi

Hikari yang bimbang melihat kearah sosok cowok tersebut, dan megambil tindakan

"tidak bisa kak, tolong bawakan belanjaan ini, kakak pulang saja duluan" kata Hikari yang memberikan semua belanjaannya pada Izumi dan berlari menuju orang-orang yang berkelahi tersebut

"Sachi! Kembalii!" teriak izumi "gawaat! itu adalah gerombolannya Takeru, bahaya! Aku harus segera memberi tahu Kouji dan Kouichi" Izumi pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Hikari yang bersembunyi dekat tempat sampah, mendekat untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berkelahi

'_haaah! ?'_ Hikari yang kaget menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Dan setelah diperhatikan, Takeru lah yang memenangkan perkelahiannya, perkelahian yang tidak seimbang 3 lawan 1, Hikari yang sedikit takut berjalan mundur, dan tidak sengaja dia menginjak kaleng yang membuat bunyi

"siapa itu?" bentak Takeru "kalau masih ada satu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisimu" Takeru mendekati tempat persembunyian Hikari dan siap-siap meluncurkan pukulannya, dan terhenti saat takeru melihat ternyata yang ada disitu adalah Hikari

"ka..kamu?" tanya Takeru bingung " kenapa bisa ada disini? Bodooh!" bentak Takeru

"ternyata kamu, aku sudah khawatir siapa yang berkelahi karena aku melihat dari jauh sepertinya aku mengenalnya, ternyata Cuma kamu" kata Hikari sinis

"apa maksudmu dengan kata 'Cuma kamu?" kata Takeru jengkel

"hei..bisa-bisanya kamu berkelahi dengan orang-orang ini ditengah malam seperti ini, memangnya kamu tidak akan dicariin orang rumah?" tanya Hikari

"hahaha..ada apa ini? Khawatir?" kata Takeru yang meledek

"bo..bodoh! siapa yang khawatir..aku Cuma bertanya saja" kata Hikari gugup

Saat takeru sedang tertawa, salah satu cowok yang dihajar Takeru bangkit dan bersiap menyerang Takeru dari belakang, Hikari yang melihatnya segera teriak

"Takeru belakangmuu!" kata Hikari yang menutup matanya

BUUKKK

Hikari membuka matanya, dan melihat Takeru memukulnya, melihat ekspresi Takeru yang sedah berkelahi Hikari bengong

'_a..astaga..dia keren sekali, hah! apa-apaan aku ini'_ kata Hikari yang menggelengkan kepalanya, Takeru melihat Hikari seperti itu

"kenapa kamu? Sakit?" tanya Takeru sambil memegang dahinya

Hiakri langsung memerah dan gugup

"ti..tidak" kata Hikari malu

"ahahaha.. tidak usah gugup seperti itu" kata Takeru yang tertawa kecil, Hikari melihat Takeru yang tersenyum merasa ada perasaan hangat yang hilang dari dirinya dan dia merindukan kehangatan hal itu. Selagi Takeru berusaha untuk tidak ketawa lagi dan Hikari berdiri didepannya, tiba-tiba segerombolan preman datang sekitar 10 orang.

"waah waaah waah… ternyata seorang Takeru Takaishi bisa menunjukkan wajah ramahnya juga, tapi sepertinya hanya didepan pacarnya saja" kata cowok yang memegang stik baseball dan memakai goggle dikepalanya

"a..aku bukan pacarnya!" kata Hikari sewot

"kau tidak harus menjawabnya" kata Takeru

"waaw..bukan pacarnya? Kalau begitu pasti cewek ini special baginya, karena aku tidak pernah mlihat dia berduaan bersama cewek" kata cowok itu sambil merokok

"bukan urusanmu Daisuke, dan juga… urus anak buahmu ini, aku muak melihatnya" kata Takeru sambil menendang tubuh cowok yang habis dipukulinya tadi

"jangan begitu, bagaimanapun juga, mereka juga mantan anak buahmu, iya kan? Mantan ketua Takeru?" sindir Daisuke

Takeru hanya diam dan melebarkan sebelah tangannya pada Hikari untuk melindunginya, Hikari yang bingung dan ketakutan mencengkram belakang bajunya Takeru sambil gemetar. Takeru yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengambil tindakan

"apa maumu?" kata Takeru yang menarik Hikari kebelakangnya karena 9 orang telah mengelilinginya dengan Hikari

"simple… aku hanya ingin kau berlutut meminta maaf pada kami semua karena tindakanmu" kata Daisuke

"tidak akan! itulah alasan aku mengundurkan diri, karena kalian sudah sangat keterlaluan" kata Takeru

"keterlaluan? Kami Cuma bersenang-senang, tapi kau! Kau pengkhianat! Kau menjebloskan rekanmu sendiri kedalam sel penjara" bentak Daisuke

"bersenang-senang? Apa kamu tidak berfikir bagaimana nasib anak itu? Bagaimana dengan reaksi keluarga mereka? Masuk penjara adalah hal yang sangat pantas untuk mereka!" bentak Takeru

"uurrgghhh! Serang diaa! Bawa kemari cewek itu!" perintah Daisuke

Takeru yang bisa saja menghajar mereka, menarik Hikari dan lari, mereka lari sekencang-kencangnya.

"heii..tu…tunggu..kenapa kita harus lari? Kau kan bisa menghadapi mereka semua" kata Hikari yang sambil lari

"aku memang bisa! Tapi bagaimana kalua selagi aku bertarung salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengambilmu! Bodooh!" bentak Takeru

"hentikan mengataiku bodoh!" teriak Hikari

"iyaa..iyaa" kata Takeru yang masih menarik Hikari untuk berlari

Mereka berdua berlari sampai jembatan dan sepertinya gerombolan Daisuke telat mengejar mereka.

"kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Hikari

Takeru yang melihat-lihat sekeliling mempunyai ide

"hei" kata Takeru memanggil Hikari

"hah?" jawab Hikari "kyaaa!" Hikari teriak karena tubuhnya digendong oleh Takeru ala putri dan Takeru loncat kedalam sungai, mereka berdua jatuh ke sungai yang tidak dalam dan bersembunyi dibawah jembatan itu, Takeru yang tahu Hikari akan ngomel menutuo mulutnya dari belakang, dan mendengar geromobolan Daisuke berada diatas mereka

"siaal! Cepat sekali mereka larinya" kata Daisuke "ingat! Kalau sampai kalian bertemu Takeru, Pukul saja sesuka kalian, tapi kalau kalian menemukan cewek itu, bawa padaku, mengerti!" perintah Daisuke

"siaap boosss!" kata anak buahnya

Mereka pun pergi, Takeru melepaskan tangannya yang dari tadi menutup mulut Hikari

"puaahh…kau gila yaah! Loncat kenapa ngajak-ngajak aku siih!" bentak Hikari

"kau tidak dengar tadi? Kalau mereka menangkapmu kau akan dibawa kepada bos mereka" kata Takeru kalem "atau jangan-jangan kau lebih suka ditangkap mereka, dari pada berlindung denganku disini basah-basahan?"

Hikari hanya diam, dia kedinginan dan bersin-bersin, melihat Hikari menggigil Takeru melepaskan Jaketnya yang berwarna hitam dan melingkarkannya dipundak Hikari

"pakai itu, maaf kalau aku membuatmu kedinginan" kata Takeru

'_ternyata dia baik juga'_ pikir Hikari

Keadaan hening, Hikari melihat wajah Takeru dan memandanginya terus sampai…

"ada apa dengan mukaku?" tanya Takeru

"ah..tidak apa-apa..hehehe" kata Hikari malu "sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Hikari

"ah tapi mana mungkin" lanjut Hikari "aku saja tidak bisa ingat apa-apa"

"heii" panggil Takeru

"kamu ini dari tadi heii heii heii…aku punya nama..panggil aku Sachi" kata Hikari

"maaf, tapi… ah ini" kata Takeru yang menunjukan sesuatu pada Hikari, itu adalah kalung liontin yang berisikan foto "kau mirip sekali dengan gadis disebelahku dia temanku sewaktu aku kecil"

Foto itu adalah foto Takeru kecil yang sedang merangkul Hikari kecil, Hikari melihat foto itu dan merasakan debaran yang kencang

'_i..ini..sepertinya aku…'_ fikir Hikari "siapa ini?" tanya Hikari

"namanya Hikari, anaknya sangat ceria, manis, baik dan hangat…aku akan melakukan apa saja demi dia" kata Takeru

"sepertinya kamu mencintainya yah" kata Hikari yang sedikit tertawa

Takeru diam dan memandang Hikari, Hikari yang menyadari itu melihat juga ke arah Takeru.

"sangat…aku sangat mencintainya" kata Takeru

Entah kenapa kalimat Takeru sangat sederhana tapi membuat hati Hikari bergetar seolah-olah Takeru mengucapkannya untuknya.

"la..lalu dimana gadis ini sekarang?" tanya Hikari

Takeru diam dan menundukan kepalanya dan bangkit menuju rerumputan, dia duduk disitu dan diikuti oleh Hikari

"aku tidak tahu, dia hilang begitu saja, dulu aku sempat pergi ke amerika dan aku tidak sempat berpamitan dengannya, setelah aku kembali, aku tidak bisa melihatnya, lebih tepatnya lagi, aku tidak diizinkan oleh kakaknya, aku tidak tahu kenapa..aahh..kenapa aku harus cerita padamu" kata Takeru yang menggaruk rambutnya, Hikari yang melihat rambut Takeru merasa heran

"anu.. difoto, rambutmu pirang, tapi kenapa sekarang hitam?" tanya Hikari

"ah ini…ini karena aku mengundurkan diri" jelas Taker singkat

"dari gerombolan tadi?" tanya Hikari

"ya…"

"sebenarnya siapa mereka?" tanya Hikari penasaran

"mereka itu.." Takeru yang belum sempat menjelaskan tiba-tiba ada teriakan.

"Sachiiiiii!"

"ah itu suara kak Kouichi" kata Hikari yang berdiri dan membalas teriak "kak Kouichiiii! Aku dibawah siniii!"

Terlihat sosok Kouichi yang wajahnya pucat Kouji dan Izumi yang khawatir, dan mereka langsung menuju kearah bawah, Kouichi yang sangat khawati langsung memeluk Hikari

"bodooh! Bodooh! Bodooh!" bentak kouichi yang masih memeluk Hikari, entah sudah berapa kali hari ini hikari dikatain bodoh

"maaf kak aku.." belum sempat Hikari menjelaskan Takeru datang untuk menjelaskan

"maafkan aku" kata Takeru yang menundukkan kepalanya "ini salahku yang melibatkannya"

"kau!" kata Kouichi yang marah dan mencengkram baju Takeru "jauhi Sachi!"

"kakaaaak..ini bukan salah Takeru, aku yang melibatkan diri ke perkelahian itu justru Takeru melindungku" kata Hikari yang mencoba melepaskan tangan Kouichi dari baju Takeru, tapi percuma Kouichi dan Takeru saling tatap dengan tajam, Hikari lalu melihat kearah Kouji seolah-olah meminta pertolongannya, akhirnya Kouji turun tangan

"Kouichi cukup, Takeru terima kasih telah melindungi Sachi" kata kouji, kouichi pun melepaskan tangannya dan langsung menggandeng tangan Hikari, melihat Hikari memakai jaket yang tidak dikenal Kouichi bertanya

"jaket siapa itu?" tanya Kouichi ketus

"ah…i..ini punya Takeru, dia.." belum sempat menyelesaikannya Kouichi langsung membuka jaket itu dan melemparnya kearah Takeru dan melingkarkan jaket biru yang dipakainya ke pundak Hikari "kamu tidak butuh jaket yang basah!" kata Kouichi ketus

Mereka pun meninggalkan Takeru sendirian yang basah dibawah jembatan itu, Hikari yang menoleh kebelakang Takeru hanya melihat dengan pandangan seolah-olah tidak mau berpisah, Takeru hanya melihat Hikari diam tak bergerak.

disamping itu, ada sosok seseorang dibalik pohon yang mengamati mereka

"hahahaha...ini akan menjadi semakin menarik...gambar yang bagus" kata sosok itu yang mengambil gambar Takeru yang melingkarkan jaket kepundaknya Hikari dan gambar saat Kouichi mencengkram baju Takeru dan dipisahkan oleh Hikari "jangan merasa dirimu adalah putri Hikari Yagami"

* * *

hehehehhehee...g tau deh ceritanya makin bagus atau ngga...sepertinya akan menjadi chapter yang panjang... hehhee...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Kouichi yang masih menggenggam tangan Hikari dengan sangat kencang menariknya keruang TV.

"kak..sakiit," rintih Hikari yang diabaikan rintihannya oleh Kouichi "kak Koui.."

"DIAM!, KAMU TAHU APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN TADI HAH? AKU SUDAH BILANG PADAMU SEBELUMNYA, AKU TIDAK SUKA KAMU BERGAUL DENGAN TAKERU! APA KAMU TULI!" bentak Kouichi yang membuat Hikari langsung menangis.

"ma..maafkan a…" Hikari tidak diberi kesempatan untuk meminta maaf, Kouichi langsung memotong kalimatnya.

"SUDAHLAH! CEPAT MASUK KE KAMAR!" bentak Kouichi

Hikari yang menahan tangisnya langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan yang lainnya diruang TV.

"Kouichi kau keterlaluan." Kata Izumi.

"apa? Aku keterlaluan? Bagaimana denganmu? Seharusnya kau menjaganya sampai perjalanan pulang tadi! Kalau kau tidak membiarkannya! Dia pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Takeru! Bodoh!" maki Kouichi, melihat kouichi yang kurang ajar seperti itu, Kouji langsung mencengkram bajunya.

"jaga mulutmu" kata Kouji dengan tenang tapi bernada marah

"kak…kau tahu akibatnya kalau sampai ingatannya kembali kan.." kata Kouichi yang mulai mereda.

"pertama, minta maaf pada Izumi, kedua tenangkan pikiranmu, lalu kunjungi Hikari..minta maaf padanya, dia terlihat sangat terpukul karena kau membentaknya" kata Kouji dengan tenang.

Kouichi yang diam sejenak menenangkan pikirannya lalu mulai berbicara.

"Izumi..maafkan aku" kata Kouichi yang sudah mulai tenang.

"sudahlah, kau juga kan sedang emosi, sekarang kau temui saja dulu putrimu, pasti dia sedang menangis sendirian dikasur." Kata Izumi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kouichi hanya tersenyum lemah dan meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kearah kamar Hikari, sesampai didepan kamar Hikari, Kouichi mengetuk pintunya, tapi tidak ada respon dari Hikari, dengan inisiatif Kouichi langsung membuka pintu itu. Terlihat Hikari yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sambil menangis terhisak-hisak. Kouichi menghampirinya dan duduk disamping Hikari yang sedang berbaring.

"Sachi…" panggil kouichi dengan lembut sambil mencoba membuka selimut itu, hanya terlihat kepala belakang Hikari "heii.." panggil Kouichi sekali lagi, kali ini dengan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut "Sachi.. bangunlah…tatap aku.."

Hikari menurut apa kata Kouichi karena dia tidak mau terkena omelan lagi, tapi dia hanya menunduk sambil menahan tangisnya sambil mencoba bicara.

"ma..ma…maafkan .k..kak…a..a..aku..aku.." kata Hikari yang terhisak.

"sshhh…iyaa..aku memaafkanmu…maafkan aku juga yah, maaf aku sudah membentakmu seperti itu" kata Kouichi yang memeluk Hikari.

"huhuaaaa…kakaaaak..maafkan aku..huhuhuhuuuu" kata Hikari yang makin kecang menangis.

"heii heii..hahaha..aku sudah memafkanmu..berhenti menangis..lihat tampangmu..jadi tidak cantik lagi kalau menangis seperti ini" kata Kouichi yang memegang wajah Hikari

"huaa...kakak seram sekalii..huaaa…aku tidak mau lagii dimarahi seperti itu" kata Hikari yang langsung memeluk Kouichi lagi.

"hehehehe..iyaa..aku janji tidak akan marah padamu lagi, asal kau janji satu hal padaku" kata Kouichi, Hikari langsung melihat kearah wajah Kouichi "jangan pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Takeru, janji." Kata Kouichi.

Hikari menganggukan kepalanya "ng..aku janji" dan memeluknya kembali.

"heii..sepertinya kau suka sekali memelukku" kata kouichi dengan nada bercanda

"habis..aku suka…wangi kakak..ha...rum…,..ha…nga..t" kata Hikari yang jatuh tertidur.

Kouichi yang melihatnya ingin tertawa tapi dia tahan karena tidak mau membangunkannya, lalu Kouichi membaringkan Hikari ke posisi yang benar dan menyelimutinya, lalu dia memandangi wajah Hikari yang sedang tertidur dengan senyum tapi dengan masih ada sisa air mata di matanya, dihapuslah air mata itu oleh kouichi.

"maaf aku membuatmu menangis" kata Kouichi, dan perlahan Kouichi ingin sekali menicum bibir Hikari, sampai beberapa centimeter lagi Kouichi menghentikan tindakannya dan beralih kearah kening Hikari "mimpi indah" lalu Kouichi pergi meninggalkan Hikari yang tertidur.

Ketika Kouichi keluar, disitu masih ada Izumi dan Kouji.

"bagaimana?" tanya Kouji

"yaaah…hhh..dia tertidur setelah kami berbicara sedikit" jelas Kouichi singkat.

"kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu yah, sudah malam" kata Izumi yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku akan mengantarmu" kata Kouji yang bersiap memanggil supirnya.

"Kouichi" panggil Izumi.

"yah?" jawab Kouichi

"setelah kejadian ini, aku mohon jangan kekang Hikari, kasihan dia" kata Izumi dengan lembut.

"iya..aku mengerti…aku juga tadi keterlaluan, tidak bisa mengontrol emosi" kata Kouichi yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Izumi tersenyum dan berkata " oh iya, tadi aku mendapatkan informasi yang sangat penting dari Hikari"

"hah? apa itu?" tanya Kouichi penasaran.

"rahasia" kata Izumi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"heiii…jangan buat aku penasaraaan..ayolaaah Izumi" bujuk Kouichi.

"hahaha..aku akan beri tahu asal kau memberiku kalung berlian saat ulang tahunku" kata izumi dengan bercanda.

"kau ini, sudah kaya masih aja matre, aku bisa saja memberimu, tapi daripada aku memberikannya padamu lebih baik kuberikan pada Hikari, kamu minta saja sana sama Kouji" kata Kouichi jengkel.

"kalau begitu negosiasi batal" kata Izumi membalikan badannya.

"dasar wanita penyihir" kata Kouichi pelan.

"apa? Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu" kata Izumi yang menoleh ke Kouichi.

"ah..hahahhaaa..tidaaak…Cuma perasaanmu saja…ah itu Kouji." Kata Kouichi yang menunjuk kearah Kouji "kau pulang hati-hati yah kakak ipar" kata Kouichi yang mencium pipi Izumi dan langsung kabur.

"heiii…tadi kamu pasti ngatain aku yah" sewot Izumi "dasar"

"ayo kita berangkat." ajak Kouji.

Didalam perjalanan dalam mobil.

"Kouji" panggil Izumi.

Kouji menoleh kearah Izumi dan melihat wajah izumi yang cemas.

"semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Kouji yang memegang kepala Izumi "tentang Kouichi dan Hikari, aku juga sangat cemas, tapi aku akan mendukung hubungan mereka berdua..sampai saat sang putri akan kembali ingatannya, disitulah kita harus siaga"

"apa reaksi Hikari yah kalau dia tahu kita membohonginya sejauh ini?" tanya Izumi "dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri aku tidak sabar untuk belanja bareng dia"

Kouji tersenyum mendengar perkataan Izumi.

"apa kau perlu credit cardku lagi?" tanya Kouji meledek.

"ahahhaa..tidak usah, lebih seru kalau aku menggunakan credit cardmu kalau kau tidak tahu" kata Izumi yang cengengesan.

"dasar" kata Kouji yang menggenggam tangan Izumi.

"ng…Kouji" panggil izumi lagi.

"ng?"

"dipesta dansa ulang tahunku nanti…ayahku akan…mengundang keluarga Kanbara" kata Izumi pelan.

Kouji kaget mendengar berita ini "apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?".

"ini aku sudah bilang" kata Izumi.

Kouji yang tambah cemas menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi mobil, cemas karena Hikari dan kouichi, sekarang ditambah lagi rivalnya akan datang. Keluarga Kanbara adalah teman dari keluarga Orimoto, dan dulu Izumi sempat mau dijodohkan oleh anaknya, tapi berhasil dihalangi oleh Kouji.

"aku juga mengundang semua orang yang ada disekolah" kata Izumi

"itu berarti…" kata Kouji "astaga Izumi…kau bermain api"

"undangan itu kusebar sebelum aku bertemu Hikari, mana bisa aku membatalkannya" jelas Izumi.

Mereka sampai pada rumah Izumi, dan sebelum dia keluar dari mobil, dia mencium Kouji di bibirnya. "sampai besok" kata Izumi dan langsung masuk kerumahnya.

Diluar sana, segerombolan yang tadi mengejar Hikari berkumpul disuatu tempat.

"sialan si Takeru itu!" teriak Daisuke "sudah seenaknya saja keluar meninggalkan kita, padahal dia yang membentung geng ini, terus memasukan salah satu dari kita kepenjara, dan sekarang dia enak-enakan kencan dengan cewek"

"emm bos..kan tadi katanya itu bukan cewenya" kata salah satu anak buahnya.

"kau bodoh ya! Memangnya kau pernah melihat Takeru berduaan sama cewe sebelumnya? Tersenyum pula! Pasti cewek itu special buat dia" kata Daisuke kesal.

"bos..apa kita kerjain saja cewek itu, Takeru sudah bikin salah satu dari kita masuk penjara, sekarang giliran kita" kata anak buahnya yang lain.

Daisuke terdiam mendengar ucapannya seperti itu.

"hahahahahaa…baguuss! Ide bagus! Tumben kau pintar.." kata Daisuke yang tiba-tiba terdiam "tapi kita tidak tahu nama cewek itu"

"kalau masalah informasi serahkan saja pada orang itu, sijenius itu" usul anak buah yang lainnya.

"hhmmm…kalau aku memanggil dia..apa dia mau membantuku…setelah Takeru keluar dia sudah jarang menggunakan otaknya" kata Daisuke berfikir "tapi aku coba saja dulu."

"kalau kau ingin tahu namanya saja aku bisa membantu mu…tapi didunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, bagaimana kalau kita memakai sistem take and give?" kata seseorang diluar ruangan.

"siapa itu? Tunjukan dirimu" teriak Daisuke

Sosok itupun datang menghampiri Daisuke.

"aku sedikit tahu tentang dia, tapi kalau aku memberitahumu, apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?" kata sosok itu.

"hhmm..menarik..apa permintaanmu?" kata daisuke

"culik dia dan bikin hancur sekelilingnya" kata dia dengan tersenyum.

Daisuke kaget mendengar itu dan tersenyum.

"menarik, aku akan mengabulkannya, lalu apa informasi itu?" tanya Daisuke yang langsung berdiri.

Lalu sosok itu memberikan foto pada Daisuke.

"namanya Sachi Minamoto dia tinggal dikediaman Minamoto bersaudara" jelas ssok itu.

"waaw..pasti anak ini sangat kaya, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Minamoto punya adik perempuan.

"tentu saja tidak tahu, dia bukan adiknya" jelas sosok itu.

"maksudmu?" tanya Daisuke penasaran.

"anak ini dipungut oleh Minamoto bersaudara dan hilang ingatan, dan kau tahu siapa nama asli anak ini?" jelas sosok itu sambil tertawa " Hikari Yagami"

"hhmm…kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya" pikir Daisuke "ah sudahlah, baiklah kami akan menculiknya."

"jangan terburu-buru, kita tidak mungkin menculiknya dijalan, karena semenjak kejadian tadi Hikari pasti tidak akan dibiarkan keluar sendirian, kita biarkan saja dulu beberapa hari…kita akan menerobos masuk kerumahnya" jelas sosok itu.

"tapi bagaimana cara memasuki rumah Minamoto itu, pasti banyak penjaganya, rumahnya kan besar" kata salah satu anak buahnya.

"kalian kan punya kenalan teman yang jenius itu, manfaatkanlah…minta sama orang itu untuk menganalisa rumah Minamoto" kata sosok itu "baiklah negosiasi selesai, senang bekerja sama dengan kalian"

"siapa sebenarnya orang itu?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya.

"tidak tahu, yang pasti orang itu pasti sangat membenci Hikari" kata daisuke. _'kita lihat apa reasksimu kalau tuan putrimu diganggu..Takeru Takaishi'_

_Rumput hijau yang bergoyang tertiup angin, dan dua anak kecil yang sedang berlarian, ditemani oleh dua anak yang lebih tua dari mereka, yang satu berambut coklat dan yang satu lagi berambut pirang. _

'_siapa?'_

"_ahahahaa..heii hati-hati nanti kalian jatuh_" _kata anak yang berambut coklat. _

'_dia..'_

"_ahahaa..kakaaak..terima kasih yaah sudah membawa kami kemariii" teriak sang gadis kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya._

"_heii heii ini untukmu" kata anak cowok yang kecil memberikan bunga yang sudah dibentuk seperti cincin kepada sang gadis kecil itu dan dipasang dijari manisnya._

'_siapa itu, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya'_

"_waaahh..indahnyaaa" kata sang gadis kecil kagum._

"_hehehee…itu buat kamu, karena kamu sudah memakai cincin dariku, itu artinya kamu harus menikah denganku" kata anak cowok kecil itu._

"_hei hei hei..kalian masih kecil, belum bisa menikah" kata cowok yang lebih tua dari mereka yang berambut pirang._

"_kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti kita menikah ditempat ini, ditaman yang luaaas" kata anak kecil cowok dengan riang._

"_hihihihii..iyaa aku mau" jawab gadis kecil itu._

"_kalau begitu kita berjanji yaaah" kata anak cowok kecil itu sambil menunjukan kelingkingnya._

"_iya..aku janji" jawab sang gadis yang melingkarkan kelingkingnya di kelingking anak cowok, tiba-tiba pemandangan itu menjadi samar-samar._

'_heii..tunggu..kalian siapa?'_

_Tiba-tiba keadaan berubah ditempat yang gelap dan hujan._

'_dimana ini?'_

"_tidaaaak…toloong…jangaan..aku mohoon" teriak seorang gadis._

'_siapa? Siapa itu yang meminta tolong?'_

"_jangan sakiti akuu..aku mohoon" rintih sang gadis._

'_siapa? Kamu dimana?'_

_Sampailah pada sang gadis yang sedang diserang oleh 3 pemuda._

'_si..siapa kalian?'_

_Ketiga pemuda itu menengok dan tertawa seperti setan._

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hikari yang tidak bangun dari tidurnya, teriakannya sangat kencang sehingga membangunkan Kouichi dan Kouji yang langsung lari dari kamarnya dan menghampirinya.

"ada apa! Sachi kamu kenapa?" tanya Kouichi khawatir.

"tidaak..kakaaak..tolong akuuu.. singkirkan mereka darikuuu…" teriak Hikari yang sepertinya belum sadar.

"mimpi buruk?" kata Kouji terheran-heran melihat Hikari yang bergetar dan memberontak.

"tolong aku..kaaak..toloong" rintih Hikari yang masih teriak tapi menutup matanya.

Kouichi langsung memeluknya dengan erat agar Hikari tidak memberontak.

"kami disini Sachi…ada aku dan kak Kouji…tenaang" kata Kouichi yang mulai panik.

"tidaakk..tolong a..aku..ka…kak T..Tai…chi" kata Hikari yang lama-lama kembali tidur.

Mendengar Hikari menyebut nama Taichi, Kouichi dan Kouji saling tukar pandang. Ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

"mengigau?" tanya Kouji.

"sepertinya" kata Kouichi "tapi, mimpi apa dia, sampai-sampai dia menyebut nama kakaknya"

Kouichi yang mengembalikan Hikari ke posisi semula, menyelimutinya dan mengajak Kouji keluar.

"bagaimana ini kak" kata Kouichi.

"ini diluar bayanganku, sepertinya hati dan otak Hikari tidak bekerja sama dengan baik" kata Kouji.

"maksudmu?" tanya Kouichi yang heran.

"otaknya mungkin sudah lupa akan semua hal, tapi mungkin hatinya ingin mengingat semua" jelas Kouji.

"lalu kita akan bagaimana kak?" tanya kouichi.

"Kouichi, aku akan jujur padamu, memang aku menyayangi Sachi seperti adikku sendiri, tapi untuk hal menyembunyikan identitasnya, aku rasa itu bukan hal yang tepat" kata kouji

"apa maksudmu!" kata Kouichi marah.

"dia berhak untuk tahu masa lalunya, maksudku, kita jangan lihat apa yang menimpanya, cobalah kita lihat sekelilingnya, seperti kakaknya" jelas Kouji

"tapi bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu apa yang terjadi padanya? Bayangkan kak, seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun telah diperkosa oleh lebih dari 1 orang, akan bagaimana reaksinya kalau dia mengingatnyaa!" jelas kouichi yang makin marah.

"kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu, atau takut akan kenyataan kalau Sachi..maksudku Hikari tidak akan memilihmu dibanding Takeru?" tanya Kouji dengan tenang.

Kouichi terdiam dengan pertanyaan Kouji dan dia tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"aku pernah bilang padamu, kau harus berbuat sesuatu agar Hikari benar-benar cinta padamu, itu mudah, karena Hikari sudah mulai suka padamu, sekarang bagaimana kamu menjaga perasaannya itu agar berkembang menjadi cinta" jelas Kouji.

"da..darimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Kouichi yang kaget kalau ternyata Hikari suka padanya.

"siapa lagi selain izumi" kata Kouji yang sedikit tertawa "sekarang kita istirahat dulu, besok kau temani saja Hikari dan izumi berbelanja" kata Kouji yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'_Hikari suka padaku? Tidak mungkin..aku tidak percaya perasaanku terbalas'_ kata Kouichi dalam hati.

Keesokan paginya, Kouichi dan Kouji sudah bangun dan sarapan diruang makan, tiba-tiba Hikari datang dengan wajah ceria.

"selamat pagiii" sapa Hikari. Kouji dan Kouichi sempat bingung, bisa-bisanya dia ceria padahal tadi malam dia bikin mereka berdua panik

"pagii" jawab kedua cowok itu.

Lalu Hikari duduk disamping Kouichi dan diam sebentar melihat suasana mereka lalu mulai berbicara.

"ng…kak" kata Hikari yang memulai pembicaraan "tadi malam aku bermimpi"

Kouji dan Kouichi langsung kaget dan saling tukar pandang "mimpi apa?" tanya Kouji

"entahlah, aku kurang jelas, itu samar-samar, seperti… aku sedang berlarian di taman yang saaangat luas bersama seseorang..yang satu seumuranku dan yang 2 lagi seperti lebih tua dariku" jelas Hikari.

"lalu?" tanya Kouichi dengan rasa khawatir.

"aku lupa..sepertinya aku membuat janji pada anak itu, tapi aku lupa..janji apa itu…" kata Hikari yang berhenti berbicara dan melanjutkannya kembali "kak..apa mungkin itu ingatanku sebelumnya…?" tanya Hikari tiba-tiba.

"uhuuk uhuuk" Kouichi yang sedang minum air tersedak mendengar Hikari berbicara seperti itu.

"Sachi… kamu adalah Sachi..adik sepupu kami tersayang, bukan yang lain" kata Kouichi menggenggam tangan hikari yang langsung membuat wajah Hikari memerah.

Kouji tidak tahu harus bagaimana hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sachi, nanti jadi belanja bersama Izumi?" tanya Kouji

"iya…jadi kak" jawab Hikari.

"nanti sepulang sekolah aku jemput yah kita naik mobil belanjanya" kata Kouichi.

"heeee? Kakak mau mengantarku?" tanya Hikari kaget.

"tentu, mungkin saja kalian butuh seseorang untuk membawakan belanjaan kalian" kata Kouichi tersenyum.

"tahap pertama ternyata jadi babu yah" kata Kouji pelan tapi terdengar oleh Kouichi, Kouichi menendang tulang kering Kouji dari bawah meja makan dan itu lumayan sakit membuat Kouji merintih.

"aarrgghh" rintih Kouji

"hah..kakak kenapa?" tanya Hikari

"tidak apa-apa…mungkin dia terkena hukuman dari tuhan" kata Kouichi jengkel.

'_sial kau'_ gerutu Kouji dari dalam hati.

Mereka pun berangkat kesekolah, sesampainya Hikari disekolah, dia mencari sosok Takeru tapi tidak ditemui dimana-mana, memang Hikari sudah membuat janji pada Kouichi untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Takeru tapi entah kenapa, tubuhnya dengan sendirinya mencari sosok Takeru. Dan akhirnya Hikari menemukannya diatap sekolah.

"aahh..ternyata kau disini" kata Hikari.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Takeru.

"kenapa kau bolos dan malah tidur disini?" tanya Hikari.

"tidak baik bertanya pada seseorang yang bertanya padamu terlebih dahulu" kata Takeru dingin dan membalikkan badannya.

"aku mencarimu" jawab Hikari

Takeru membalikkan kembali tubuhnya kehadapan Hikari.

"ada apa?" tanya Takeru.

"tidak tahu… aku hanya ingin…" kata Hikari yang wajahnya memerah, dia ingin mengucapkan ingin melihat wajahnya "mengucapkan maaf soal kejadian tadi malam"

"ah..tidak usah dipikirkan" kata Takeru

Hikari tetap berdiri disamping Takeru yang sedang tidur dan memandangi wajah takeru.

'_kenapa…rasanya aku rindu sekali dengan wajah ini' _resah Hikari sambil berlutut dihadapan Takeru dan hampir memegang wajah Takeru dan tiba-tiba tangannya diraih oleh Takeru yang tiba-tiba bangun dan beranjak dari tidurnya, keadaan posisi mereka sekarang saling berhadapan.

"kau…" kata Takeru "mirip sekali dengan wanita yang sangat kucintai"

Hikari langsung memerah wajahnya, sehingga dia melepaskan genggaman Takeru dan berlari meninggalkan Takeru.

"sialan! Siapa dia sebenarnya" kata Takeru sambil menundukan kepalanya di lututnya "kalau memang kau adalah Hikari…tolong…ingatlah aku"

Sementara itu, Hikari yang telah berlari kebawah merasa sangat berdebar-debar saat Takeru mengucapkan dia mirip dengan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Debaran itu tidak berhenti… lebih kencang dibanding saat dia bersama Kouichi.

* * *

pernah merasakan tulang kering kalian ditendang atau kepentok? itu sangat sakit looh...hahahhaaa...

c u in next chap...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

Side story between Izumi and Kouji

Musim semi kelas 2 smp, aku harus pindah ke Jepang karena di itali urusan ayahku sudah selesai, saatnya menetap dijepang, namaku Izumi Orimoto, umurku 14tahun, aku sangat menyukai musim semi, karena musim semi dimana bunga-bunga tumbuh dengan segar, dan aku paling benci musim dingin, aplaagi natal, aku tidak pernah merasakan natal bersama pacar, ya sekedar informasi, aku tida diizinkan pacaran oleh ayahku, kata ayahku semua pria didunia ini gombal, dan pria yang pantas untukku adalah pria pilihannya, menurutku tidak begitu, karena kita tidak bisa mencintai seseorang yang bukan pilihan kita sendiri. Saat ini aku pindah kesekolah Odaiba, dimana sebagian besar anak-anak elit bersekolah disana, siapa lagi selain ayahku yang mengusulkan bersekolah disini. Aku berdiri didepan gerbangnya melihat gedung itu dan pohon sakura disana, indah seklai, sampai ada teriakan para cewek yang mengganggu kesenanganku.

"kyaaaaa! Mereka dataang..ayo cepaat cepaat kedepan gerbang" teraiak salah satu cewek.

"hei kau sudah bawa kameranya belum?" kata cewek satu lagi.

Begitu aku menoleh kebelakang, turunlah dua orang pemuda yang tampan, dan aku rasa mereka kembar, yang satu berambut pendek dan satu lagi panjang, yang berambut pendek Nampak ramah terhadap para cewek dan membalas senyum mereka, bahkan berfoto bersama, tapi yang satu lagi cuek, dan terus berjalan, sampai dia berdiri dihadapanku.

"kau.." kata pemuda itu

Aku hanya melihat kearah wajahnya, wajahnya memang tampan tapi…

"minggir, kau merusak mataku" begitu berbicara pedas sperti itu dia langusng pergi meninggalkanku, tanpa sadar aku langsung berteriak.

"heii! Jangan pikir kau populer tapi bisa seenaknya yaah dasar jelek!" teriakku yang keadaan langsung sunyi dan semua menoleh kearahku.

Lalu pemuda itu menghampiriku dan tersenyum menyeramkan.

"siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyumnya yang membuatku merinding.

"I…Izumi..Izumi Orimoto" jawabku yang sedikit mundur.

"hoo…selamat datang di Odaiba…pirang" katanya yang langsung meninggalkanku.

'apa-apaan itu' pikirku.

"heii..kau pasti anak baru yah?" tanya pemuda yang satu lagi

"i..iya" jawabku.

"hahahhaaa..berani sekali kau mengatai kouji jelek..hahahaa..lucu sekaliii…kau cewek pertama yang bilang dia jelek..hati-hati yah..Kouji itu pendendam" kata dia sambil tertawa "oh iya aku Kouichi Minamoto, adik kembarnya Kouji"

Berbeda sekali, adiknya begitu ramah, tapi kakaknya begitu menyebalkan.

"i..iya salam kenal..aku Izumi Orimoto" jawabku

Begitu bel masuk semua langsung menuju kelas masing-masing, tapi aku harus keruang kepala sekolah dulu, akhirnya aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah dan salah satu guru mengajakku untuk menunjukan kelasku.

"semuanya, kita kedatangan murid baru dari itali, Izumi ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" kata guru itu

Akupun memasuki kelas, begitu aku ingin memperkenalkan diri, aku melihat sekelilingku dan menemukan kedua cowok kembar itu, yang bernama Kouichi melambaikan tangannya padaku, dan yang bernama Kouji hanya tersenyum padaku, tapi senyumnya itu seperti senyum setan.

"a..aku Izumi Orimoto..salam kenal semuanya" kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"katamu kau dari itali, bisa tolong memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa itali? " kata Kouji meledek.

"seperti kau akan mengerti saja" kataku sinis.

"ehmm Orimoto, Kouji mengerti bahasa itali, dia sangat mahir" kata guru yang berdiri disampingku.

'_Baiklah sepertinya hanya dia yang mengerti bahasa itali, aku akan memberi dia makian, hahahaha'_

"Ciao ragazzi cad di base (salam kenal cowok kurang ajar) " kataku sambil tersenyum.

"linguaggio inappropriato per una donna normale come te (bahasa yang tidak pantas untuk seorang wanita yang biasa saja sepertimu)" kata Kouji sambil tersenyum.

_'haah? dia benar-benar mengerti?'_ "oh ma tu sai bene (oh ternyata kau mengerti)" kataku meledek.

"Naturalmente, io non sono stupido come (tentu saja, aku tidak bodoh sepertimu)" kata Kouji yang meremehkan.

Akhirnya aku dan dia memaki satu sama lain dengan memakai bahasa itali, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam bingung melihat kami, sebenarnya apa yang kami bicarakan.

"hm..Izumi Orimoto, silahkan duduk disamping Kouji" kata guru itu

"apa? Disamping dia? Aku tidak mau" kataku sewot

"tapi yang kosong Cuma itu" kata guru itu bingung

"yasudah" kataku sambil berjalan menuju kursi kosong itu.

Aku sangat kesal sekali pada cowok ini, aku bencii, rasanya ingin sekali kupanggang seperti pizza.

Setelah itu, jam istirahat pun berbunyi, aku lapar dan menuju kantin, aku belum punya teman untuk makan bersama, sesampainya dikantin, aku dipanggil oleh segerombolan cewek untuk makan bersama.

"Orimotoo..kesinii..ayo makan bersama" panggil salah satu cewe itu.

Aku pun dengan senang hati menghampirinya.

"heii..tadi kamu berani sekali mengatai kouji seperti itu" kata cewek yang satu lagi

"memangnya buat apa aku takut?" kataku sambil melahap makananku.

"tidak, dia kan tampan, aneh saja ada yang bilang dia jelek" kata cewek yang lain.

"aahh…kenapa di kantin ini harus ada dia sih, menyebalkan" teriak suara Kouji dari ujung, akupun menoleh kearahnya terlihat disana ada Kouji dan adik kembarnya serta teman-temannya.

"aku jadi tak berselera makan" kata Kouji seklai lagi

"heii heii Kouji, ini bukan sepertimu saja" kata Kouichi

"kau tidak berselara makan mungkin ada yang aneh sama perutmu! Atau mingkin kau cacingan, lebih baik periksa saja sana ke dokter" teriakku dari mejaku.

Satu kantin menatapku dengan mata terbuka lebar, aku tidak takut dengan siapa-siapa, apalagi hanya dengan cowok seperti dia.

"peh! Mungkin kau yang harus periksa kedokter, makanmu banyak sekali, mungkin saja kau sedang isi, entah laki-laki mana yang kau tiduri" hina Kouji

"hei Kouji, kau keterlaluan" kata Kouichi.

"dan mungkin saja laki-laki itu sudah beristri, mungkin itu sudah keturunan keluargamu.." sebelum menyelesaikan dia berbicara aku sudah mengambil tindakan.

Pyaar…plaak

Aku siram dia dengan segelas air dan menamparnya, entah kenapa kalimatnya itu begitu menyakitkan. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa hanya langsung lari meninggalkan semuanya.

"kak kouji, kau sangat keterlaluan" kata kouichi

Satu kantin yang berisik berbisik tentang kejadian yang tidak pernah ada itu, Koujipun langsung lari mengejar Izumi.

Aku lari sekencangku berlari kearah atap, tapi sangat disayngkan,, aku tertangkap olehnya.

"maafkan aku" katanya yang menarik tanganku.

" aku sudah keterlaluan..aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu seperti itu, maaf" begitu dia minta maaf, aku melihat wajahnya memerah.

"ke..kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"siapa yang memerah..bodoh!" walaupun bilang bodoh seperti itu, dia menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya, hihihi..ternyata dia bisa malu seperti ini juga manis sekali..walaupun tadi dia sudah menghinaku seperti itu, entah kenapa aku bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah..ya thuan..rasanya aku menyukainya…

Lalu kamipun akhirnya bolos pelajaran dan ngobrol-ngobrol diatap sekolah.

"jadi, kau lahir disini dan sering pergi ke itali" kata Kouji

"ya, keluargaku banyak urusan disana-sini.." kataku yang terpotong dengan suara handphoneku.

"ya hallo…oh ayah..yaa..aku disekolah..hihihi..iyaa..sekolah ini menyenangkan.." kataku..selagi aku menerima telepon, aku sadar, kouji memandangiku terus, tidak lepas pandangannya terhadapku, dan itu membuatku malu, lalu dia membelai rambutku dan mendekati wajahku, sehingga membuatku tidak konsen apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahku.

"mengerti Izumi? Kau harus pulang sekarang" kata ayahku ditelepon.

"haaah? Kenapaa?" kataku yang langsung mendorong Kouji.

"kenapa kau bilang, kau akan kutunangkan dengan anak dari keluarga Kanbara, jadi siap-siap, mereka sedang di Hawaii sekarang, kia pergi malam ini" kata ayahku

Teleponnya langsung terputus. Aku hanya bisa bengong.

"ada apa?" tanya Kouji

"ko…Kouji..tolong aku…" kataku yang langsung mencengkram bajunya " " kataku yang berbicara tidak ada titiknya.

"heii..heii..heii…tenaang..aku tidak menegrti apa yang kau bicarakan" kata Kouji

"ayahku, dia mau menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya, anak keluarga Kanbara" kata ku dengan depressi.

Sekilas aku merasa melihat Kouji shok, tapi aku tidak yakin.

"aku harus pulang" kataku yang langsung berdiri "malam ini aku akan pergi ke Hawaii untu bertemu dengan keluarganya" kataku dengan berharap Kouji akan mencegahku, tapi betapa bodohnya aku, baru saja bertemu sehari, dan sebelumnya aku menjadi musuhnya, sekarang malah berharap dia mencegahku.

"ya..semoga lancar" mendenar Kouji mengucapkan hal itu aku sangat kesal dan langsung berlari dengan berlinar air mata.

Sesampainya dibawah aku bertemu dengan Kouichi.

"Izumi? Mau kemana kamu? Loh..kenapa menangis?" tanya Kouichi yang memegang pundakku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku langsung berlari kearah mobil jemputanku yang baru saja tiba.

"kenapa dia?" tanya Kouichi heran.

Akhirnya Kouichi keatap sekolah, karena tahu kouji sdang berada disana.

"hei..Izumi...dia." kata kouichi yang tidak melanjutkan omongannya karena melihat ekspresi Kouji "hoo…kau menyukainya yaah..hhehehee..lalu, kenapa dia berlari sambil menangis?"

"dia..akan ditunangkan oleh ayahnya" jawab Kouji "dia akan pergi ke Hawaii malam ini untuk bertemu dengan pria itu"

"lalu? Itu baru rencana kan? terus kau akan menyerah begitu saja?" kata Kouichi "batalkan saja, atau kalau perlu, kita culik dia"

Malamnya dikediaman Orimoto.

"Izumiii..apa kau sudah siap?" tanya mamaku.

"iya ma…" kataku yang sudah berpakaian rapih, aku menggunakan mini dress berwarna ungu, high heels berwarna silver dan rambut yang sudah ditata oleh peñata rambut, serta kalung mutiara berwarna putih.

Akupun turun kebawah.

"kau cantik sekali" kata ayahku memuji.

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku ka arah mamaku.

"ma.." kataku yang ingin menangis.

"mama tahu…tapi ini sudah keputusan ayahmu" kata mamaku yang sambil memebelai wajahku.

"ayo kita berangkat" ajak ayahku.

Akkhirnya kami berangkat ke bandara, sesampainya di bandara, aku masih melihat kesana-sini, berharap Kouji akan mengejarku, tapi itu Cuma harapan yang kosong. Tapi untunglah karena pesawatnya ternyata akan terlambat. tiba-tiba semua lampu dan sistem di bandara mati.

"kyaaa ada apa ini" teriak mamaku

"izumi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ayahku, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena aku merasa diriku terbang dan mulutku ditutup oleh kain.

"semuanya, harap jangan cemas, sebentar lagi keadaan akan kembali normal" suara informasi.

"Izumii! Dimana kamu" teriak ayahku.

"aku akan membebaskan putrimu, asalkan kau membatalkan pertunangan itu" kata seseorang yang suaranya kukenal.

"siapa kau!" teriak ayahku, dan lampu pun menyala, terlihat Kouji yang sedang memelukku dari belakang dengan lembut dan kouichi disampingnya.

"aku Kouji Minamoto, kekasih putri anda mulai hari ini." Kata Kouji

Aku kaget sampai-sampai air mataku keluar, aku tidak menyangka Kouji akan menemuiku dengan cara seperti ini dan mengumumkan aku adalah kekasihnya.

"Mi..Minamoto? kau?" kata ayahku kaget

"ya.. bolehkah aku berkencan dengan putri anda?" tanya Kouji sopan.

"tentu..tentu saja boleh..Izumii…kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau pacarmu adalah keluarga dari Minamoto?" kata ayahku dengan tingkahnya yang konyol.

"mana aku tahu, ayahkan tidak mengizinkanku pacaran, lagi pula kami tidak.." mulutku langsung ditutup oleh Kouji.

"baiklah kita batalkan saja pertunangan itu, sayang tolong telepon keluarga Kanbara, mari kita kerumahku" kata ayahku yang mendorongku dan Kouji.

"dasar ayah suka seenaknya" kata mamaku.

"kerumah anda? Maaf mungkin tidak sekarang, karena sekarang tujuanku adalah membawa putri anda ketempatku, sampai jumpa" kata Kouji yang membawaku kabur.

"junpeeeiiii, tomokiiii" teriak kouji memanggil teman-temannya yang berkomlpot untuk merusak sistem bandara.

Merekapun datang memakai mobil dan Kouji langsung menggendongku dan memasukkanku kedalam mobil.

"Izumi yang menyetir ini namanya junpei dan yang disampingnya adalah tomoki, mereka berdua yang telah mengacaukan bandara tadi" kata Kouichi.

"haii...salam kenal yaah..kalau butuh bantuanku panggil saja aku" kata junpei dan Tomoki yang tersenyum.

"waahh..hebaaat..kok kalian bisa sih?" kata izumi yang penasaran.

"karena kami adalah kaum jenius" kata Kouji.

"yaa yaa..tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang padaku" kataku yang menggoda Kouji.

"diam kau!" kata Kouji yang malu-malu.

"hahahahahahahaa" kami semua pun tertawa melihat Kouji seperti itu, sesampainya dirumah kouji kita semua berpesta ria, samapi larut malam, dan akupun menginap dirumahnya, psssttt..dan malam itulah pertama kali kami melakukan "itu"..hahahaha…

Keesokan harinya, kouji mengantarku pulang dengan sopan dan bertanggung jawab, meskipun kami terkena omelan mama, yang terpenting ayahku telah merestui hubungan kami.

* * *

hahaha...entah kenapa terlintas dipikaranku untuk membuat side story ini...padahal ngga ada rencana untuk ngebuat ini...salah satu temanku tadi malam bilang "ceritain dong, gimana Kouji dan Izumi bisa jadian" akhirnya tebuatlah side story ini..hehehe..maaf kalau jelek...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Kouichi datang ke gedung SMP bersama Izumi untuk menjemput Hikari, tapi mereka tidak masuk kedalam gedung, mereka hanya menunggunya diluar gerbang. Selagi menunggu Hikari, Miyako dan Nami yang melihat sosok Izumi datang menghampirinya.

"kak Izumiiii" panggil Miyako.

"oh..haii kalian berdua" sapa Izumi dengan ramah.

"tumben kakak disini, ada apa?" tanya Nami.

"oh..aku menunggu Sachi, kami mau pergi berbelanja gaun untuk besok pesta ulang tahunku, kalian datang kan?" tanya Izumi.

"pasti datang dong." Kata Miyako.

Setelah itu Izumi melihat sosok Hikari yang sedang berlari dari dalam gedung.

"Sachii!" teriak Izumi memanggil Hikari.

"hah…hah..hah..maaf kak, tadi aku membantu guru mengumpulkan tugas dulu" kata Hikari yang kecapean.

"hahaha..kamu tidak perlu buru-buru begitu, ayo Kouichi sudah menunggu didalam mobil" kata Izumi.

"heeeh? Ada kak Kouichi juga? Kenapa dia tidak keluar?" tanya Nami.

"eehh… dia sedang malas tekena sinar matahari katanya" jelas Izumi yang tidak masuk akal yang menyembunyikan bahwa alasan sebenarnya Kouichi tidak mau keluar dari mobil adalah, karena dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Takeru. "ayo kita berangkat, kami duluan yah" ucap Izumi.

Begitu Hikari masuk kedalam mobil, dia melihat wajah Kouichi, dan tiba-tiba teringat dia telah melanggar janjinya pada Kouichi untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Takeru lagi.

"bagaimana sekolah hari ini?" tanya Kouichi dengan lembut.

"baik…semuanya baik" kata Hikari yang sedikit gugup.

Dalam perjalanan, Hikari terus memandangi wajah Kouichi setiap 5 menit sekali, dia sangat bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, saat dia bersama Kouichi dia merasa sangat nyaman, hangat dan berdebar-debar, saat bersama Takeru, dia lebih gugup, ada perasaan rindu, dan lebih berdebar-debar dari Kouichi. Saat Hikari memandangi wajah Kouichi, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat ingin memeluknya, tanpa dia sadari, tubuhnya mendekat, dan…

"Sachi?" tanya Kouichi yang bingung dengan tindakan Hikari.

Hikari yang sudah sadar segera menjauh dari Kouichi, untungnya Izumi duduk didepan jadi Hikari bisa agak menjauh dari Kouichi.

"ma…maaf kak…aku tidak sengaja" kata Hikari malu-malu.

"ah..i..iya" kata Kouichi yang juga grogi.

Izumi yang duduk didepan memandangi mereka dari kaca depan dengan tatapan meledek _'dasar pemula'_

Begitu sampai ditempat perbelanjaan, Izumi langsung menarik Hikari masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan Kouichi dibelakang. Izumi dan Hikari memilih gaun yang cocok untuk mereka.

"heii heii…menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana? Gaun putih ini atau yang berwarna hitam ini?" tanya Izumi kepada Hikari.

Dia menunjukan gaun putih yang panjangnya semata kaki dan berbntuk kemben dengan gaun hitam yang panjangnya sama yang berbentuk triangle.

"aku lebih suka yang hitam" kata Hikari.

"begitu yah, baiklah kalau begitu aku pilih yang hitam, kamu pilih yang mana Sachi?" tanya Izumi.

"hhmm…aku bingung mau pilih yang mana, semua harganya sangat mahal" kata Hikari bingung.

"aahh..sudahlaah soal harga kamu tidak usah khawatir, ada Kouichi yang siap membayar…hahahahaha" kata Izumi yang menuju kasir.

"sudah memutuskan mau beli yang mana?" tanya Kouichi.

"belum kak, aku bingung semua bagus-bagus" kata Hikari.

"kalau begitu ambil saja semua" kata Kouichi dengan tenang.

"haahh! Jangan bercanda kak, aku hanya butuh satu..hahahhaa" kata Hikari tertawa.

"hahaha" tawa Kouichi yang sebenarnya apa yang dikatakannya tadi adalah benar. Kouichi melihat sebuah gaun yang sangat cantik, sebuah mini dress berwarna pink soft berbentuk tanktop sederhana tapi cantik, sesuai dengan Hikari.

"Sachi kemari sebentar" panggil Kouichi, Hikaripun menghampirinya dan Kouichi langsung mengambil mini dress itu dan menyocokannya pada Hikari.

"sudah kuduga akan cocok, kau ambil yang ini, dipadukan dengan …" kata Kouichi yang mencari sesuatu disekelilingnya "ah..dengan syal ini," kata Kouichi sambil memberikan syal halus berwarna putih "lalu kau pakai sepatu ini" kata Kouichi sambil mengambil high heels berwarna putih.

"waaaw..Kouichi, tidak kusangka kau mengerti style wanita" kata Izumi kagum.

"tapi kak..kita kesini hanya untuk membeli gaun" kata Hikari

Tapi perkataan Hikari tidak didengarkan oleh Kouichi, Kouichi membawa semua barang itu kekasir dan membayarnya.

"kak..aku belum tahu itu cukup atau tidak denganku" kata Hikari

"pasti cukup, aku tahu ukuranmu, aku kan sering memelukmu" kata Kouichi sambil tersenyum.

"dasar mesum" kata Izumi jengkel.

"ha? Kenapa? Kau iri Kouji tidak pernah begini kepadamu?" ejek Kouichi.

"ya! Dan dia sangat bodoh, setiap dia menemaniku beli baju dan kalau aku menanyai pendapatnya, dia selalu berkata 'kalau kau suka beli saja' " kata Izumi yang mengikuti gaya bicara dan ekspresi Kouji.

"ahahahaa…kak kouji aneh sekali" kata Hikari.

"memang, dia manusia teraneh yang pernah kutemui" kata Izumi yang sedikit kesal.

"tapi kau mencintainya kan?" tanya Hikari menggoda.

"tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya, kau tahu, kalau Kouji datang romantisnya, aahhh..dia sangat kereeen, kadang dia memanjakanku, membelai rambutku, menciumku dengan lembut sambil memanggil namaku, apalagi saat dia mulai mencium leherku dan…" belum menyelesaikan omongannya Kouichi menghentikannya.

"woow wooow woow! Izumi! Too much information" kata Kouichi yang wajahnya memerah.

"ahahaha…Kouichi, jangan-jangan kau membayangkannya yaaah" kata Izumi meledek.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut berbunyi, Kouichi dan Izumi menoleh kearah Hikari yang mukanya juga memerah antara karena mendengar cerita Izumi dan lapar.

"ma..maaf" kata Hikari malu.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan direstoran terdekat disana.

"hahahaa..kenapa kamu tidak bilang saja sih kalau kau lapar?" kata Izumi yang tertawa.

"a..aku malu" kata Hikari.

"mau sampai kapan kau malu pada kami?" kata kouichi yang duduk disampingnya.

"uumm…maaf hehehehee" kata Hikari simple.

Merekapun makan dengan bercanda ria, Izumi bercerita panjang lebar tentang dirinya, Kouji dan keluaganya, saat Izumi dan Hikari ngobrol, Kouichi hanya memandangi wajah Hikari yang tertawa, dia terpesona dengan kecantikan Hikari, sampai dia memutuskan sesuatu.

"Sachi" panggil Kouichi yang menyenderkan dagu memakai tangannya dan memandangi Hikari dengan lembut.

"ya kak?" jawab Hikari yang menoleh.

Izumi melihat tatapan Kouichi pada Hikari dan tersenyum sambil meminum minumannya.

"aku mencintaimu" kata Kouichi dengan tenang dan tersenyum.

Hikari yang shok dengan pernyataan Kouichi diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa, sedangkan Izumi yang sama kagetnya tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri.

"wha..uhuk..uhuk..Kouichi.." kata Izumi yang tersedak.

"aku mencintaimu sejak kau tinggal dirumahku" kata Kouichi yang memperjelas. Izumi tidak menyangka Kouichi akan mengatakannya secepat ini.

"k..kak..a..aku" kata Hikari yang mukanya benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"hahaha…tidak perlu dijawab sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja." Kata kouichi yang tersenyum "ayo kita lanjutkan makan'

Hikari bingung harus berkata apa, dia sangat senang dapat pernyataan dari Kouichi dan ingin membalasnya dan bilang kalau dia juga mencintainya, tapi sekilas, wajah Takeru terlintas dipikirannya.

'_kenapa? Kenapa wajah Takeru tiba-tiba terbayang olehku?'_ pikir Hikari.

"heii.. sudah jangan dipikirkan, ayo kita lanjutkan makan" kata Kouichi.

"ah..i..iya" jawab Hikari.

Disamping itu, Takeru yang sedang berjalan menuju pulang dihalangi oleh beberapa orang, termasuk Daisuke.

"mau apa kalian?" tanya Takeru dengan tenang.

"hanya ingin memberikan kebaikan untukmu" jawab Daisuke "aku ingin tanya, siapa nama gadis kemarin yang bersamamu?"

"bukan urusanmu" kata Takeru yang mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan.

"apakah nama anak itu Sachi Minamoto?" tanya Daisuke dengan nada yang menantang, Takeru menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke Daisuke.

"jauhi dia" kata Takeru dengan nada marah.

"whooaaw… ternyata benar, gadis itu berarti untukmu, Sachi Minamoto itu, atau bisa kubilang sebagai….Hikari Yagami?" kata Daisuke.

Mendengar Daisuke menyebutkan nama Hikari, Takeru sangat shok dan mengahampiri Daisuke.

"apa maksudmu!" tanya Takeru dengan nada marah dan penasaran.

"sudah kubilang kan, aku menemuimu untuk memberikan kebaikan, Sachi itu adalah Hikari, Sachi hilang ingatannya bukan? Minamoto bersaudara itu telah mengubah identitasnya" jelas Daisuke

"huh! Kau tidak punya bukti! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" bentak Takeru.

"wah..wah…wah..seorang Takeru Takaishi mantan ketua geng jalanan bisa semarah ini? Tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, apa gadis itu sangat berarti untukmu?' tanya daisuke dengan tawa yang sinis.

"aku akan mencari buktinya sendiri" kata Takeru yang meninggalkan Daisuke dan anak buahnya.

"boss… bagaimana kalau Takeru meminta bantuan orang itu?" tanya anak buahnya.

"tidak masalah, kita punya cadangan orang yang jenius" kata Daisuke.

Takeru yang berjalan cepat langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

'angkaat…angkaaat..angkaaat" gumam takeru sambil berjalan. Dan tiba-tiba telepon itu diangkat oleh seseorang dan orang itu berbicara.

"_ya hallo"_ kata orang itu.

"hei…sudah lama tak bertemu" sapa Takeru dengan ramah.

"_Takeru? Whaaw..ada apa?"_ kata orang yang ditelepon itu dengan ceria.

"hhmm..yaaah…aku butuh sedikit pertolonganmu" pinta Takeru.

"_hahaha..jangankan sedikit, banyakpun aku akan menolongmu, kawan"_ kata orang itu dengan senang.

"hhmm….bisakah kau datang kerumahku nanti malam? Ini sangat penting" kata Takeru.

"_roger"_ kata orang itu.

"thanks," kata Takeru dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Malamnya dikediaman Minamoto, didalam kamar kouji.

"jadi..Kouichi telah mengatakan perasaannya pada Hikari?" kata Kouji yang berdiri dekat jendela memakai piyamanya.

"iya..aku sangat kaget, tidak menyangka saja akan secepat itu" kata Izumi yang duduk dikasur Kouji.

"lalu apa reaksi Hikari?" tanya kouji.

"yaah..dia hanya diam dan wajahnya…hahahaa…wajahnya memerah..lucu sekalii..andai saat itu aku membawa handycam, aku pasti akan merekamnya" kata Izumi yang tertawa.

"hahaha..kau memang iseng" kata Kouji yang menghampiri Izumi. "dari pada memikirkan hubungan orang lain" kata Kouji yang mencium bibir Izumi "bagaimana kalu kita memikirkan hubungan kita?"

"hihihi… apa yang mau dipikirkan lagi? Kita kan sudah bersama, ayahku juga sudah menyutujui hubungan kita" kata Izumi yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Kouji.

"bukan itu maksudku, besok, keluarga Kanbara akan datang kan?" kata Kouji yang duduk disamping Izumi.

"Kouji, ayah sudah membatalkan pertunangannya dulu, tidak akan jadi masalah tenang saja, lagi pula, aku tidak mau dengannya, karena satu-satunya laki-laki yang aku cintai Cuma kamu" kata Izumi sambil senyum.

Kouji tersenyum kembali pada Izumi dan bilang "aku juga sangat mencintaimu" sambil mencium birbinya dengan sangat lembut, ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama, sampai Izumi merasa situasi dan kondisi Kouji sudah mulai meninggi.

"ngh..Kouji..a..aku harus pulang..ini sudah malam" kata Izumi ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

"15 mnit lagi..pleasee" kata Kouji meminta.

"hihihihi…aku tidak tahu kalau kau cukup hanya dengan 15 menit?" ledek Izumi yang melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Dikediaman Takeru.

Pintu bel rumah berbunyi dan Takeru bergegas membuka pintu itu, ketika dibuka, ternyata Yamato yang datang.

"hah..kau?" kata Takeru bingung.

"hei! Tidak sopan dengan kakak sendiri, aku mau menginap disini, ayah tidak pulang karena banyak kerjaan" kata Yamato yang langsung duduk di sofa.

"Yamato.." panggil Takeru "apa kau tahu kalau Hikari hilang ingatan?"

Yamato terdiam tidak berani melihat kearah Takeru, dan bel pintupun berbunyi kembali, Takeru bergegas membukanya.

"yoo..aku datang" kata orang yang tadi Takeru telepon.

"terima kasih sudah datang, Ken" kata Takeru.

"santai saja..oh iya, aku menginap disini yah, karena hari sudah malam" kata Ken.

"iya, kebetulan ibuku sedang keluar kota..jadi…bisa kita mulai sekarang?" kata Takeru

"hei, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Yamato yang menghampiri Ken yang membuka laptopnya dan memakai kacamatanya dan pertanyaan Yamato diabaikan oleh Ken dan Takeru.

"tolong kau cari data gadis ini, dia bernama Sachi Minamoto" kata Takeru yang menunjukan foto Hikari.

Yamato yang melihatnya sangat terkejut dan langsung memberontak.

"whoa..heii..heii…heiii..kalian keterlaluan, untuk apa melihat identitas orang diam-diam" kata Yamato yang khawatir dan mencegahnya agar Takeru tidak menemukan kebenarannya, dia menutupi laptop Ken dengan kedua tangannya.

"tolong singkirkan tanganmu" kata Ken dengan tenang, Ken kalau sudah memulai aksinya dia akan sangat tenang dan keren.

Ken pun mencoba mencari data Hikari, dia mencari, mencari dan mencari, memecahkan kode dan segala macam, sampai akhirnya menemukannya.

"dapat" kata Ken.

"Sachi Minamoto, umur 13tahun pernah masuk rumah sakit Odaiba dan ditangani oleh dokter Jyou, bersekolah di SMP Odaiba.." jelas Ken panjang lebar.

'_anak ini berbahaya'_ Yamato yang tersenyum heran.

"hanya itu?" Tanya Takeru

"iya… tapi…sepertinya ada yang aneh" kata Ken "informasi ini seperti telah diedit oleh seseorang"

Yamato yang juga penasaran akhirnya melupakan tujuannya untuk menghalangi Takeru untuk tahu kebenarannya. Sesaat laptop Ken mati tanpa sebab.

"haah? kenapa ini?" tanya Takeru.

"hhmmm..menarik..ada yang mecoba ikut campur urusan kita, Takeru, sepertinya kau akan berhutang banyak padaku" kata Ken yang membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"aku mengandalkanmu, Ken" kata Takeru dengan muka serius.

"baiklah..perang hacker dimulai" kata Ken yang memasang muka iblis dan membuat Yamato merinding melihatnya.

Diluar sana, ditempat geng Daisuke.

"bagaimana? Kau bisa meng hack nya?" tanya Daisuke kepada anak kecil yang jenius yang memegang laptop disampingnya.

"kebetulan dia sedang memulai aksinya, begitu dia lengah, aku mengacaukan sistem computerisasi laptopnya" kata anak kecil itu.

"hahahaha…kau memang jenius, tidak sia-sia kami membayarmu mahal, Iori" kata Daisuke.

Dikediaman Minamoto.

"Kouji..ada apa memanggilku malam-malam begini" kata Junpei.

"ah Junpei, aku mau minta tolong padamu, aku punya firasat buruk tentang besok" kata Kouji.

"tolong untuk apa? Katakana saja" kata Junpei yang tersenyum.

"tolong siapkan semua penjaga Minamoto, dan aku tunjuk kau sebagai ketuanya" kata Kouji.

"waah..suatu kehormatan untuk membantumu Kouji" kata Junpei.

"heii…jangan formal begitu" kata Kouji.

"tidak, sejak kau menolongku dan keluargaku, aku sangat hormat padamu" kata Junpei dengan senyum.

"sama-sama..dan tolong sampaikan pada tomoki, aku juga butuh bantuannya sebagai hacker yang handal" pinta Kouji.

"siap, aku akan menyampaikannya, besok pagi aku akan kembali dengannya" kata Junpei yang langsung pamit pergi.

'_firasat apa ini…mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa besok' _ Kouji yang duduk disofa mencemaskan hari esok, dan tanpa sadar dia telah tertidur disofa.

* * *

(ngebayangin Ken pake kacamata) pasti kereen bangeeeet...hahahahaa...mudah-mudahan ceiratanya makin menarik...atau jangan-jangan makin ngga jelas? huhuhuuu...thx for reviewnya yaaaahh...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

Malam mulai sangat larut, sementara itu Ken yang sedang duduk di depan laptopnya berkonsentrasi menghadapi hacker (Iori) yang telah mengacaukan sistemnya, dia mencoba menyamarkan , bahkan sampai menghilangkan ip nya sendiri, kadang kalau dia berhasil membalas perbuatan Iori, dia memasang wajah tersenyum bangga, tapi ketika dia terkena jebakan Iori, dia memasang wajah kesal, dan saat ini Ken sedang berada di posisi atas. Takeru kembali dari dapur yang sedang membuat kopi untuk mereka berdua. Kemudian Takeru melihat ke arah sofa, tempat Yamato yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Bagaimana, Ken?" tanya Takeru.

"hahaha…semakin seru, aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya hacker ini, dia lumayan hebat juga." kata Ken sambil meminum kopinya.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kau menolongku tentang hal yang lain?" tanya Takeru dengan nada serius.

"ada apa? " tanya Ken yang penasaran.

Takeru sempat ragu untuk memulainya, tapi dia harus memastikan perkataan Daisuke, sebenarnya Takeru pun takut untuk mengetahuinya.

"hhmm…bisa kau tolong kau carikan informasi tentang wanita bernama Hikari Yagami?" tanya Takeru ragu.

"Baiklah, itu hal yang sangat mudah untukku." kata Ken sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Takeru.

"hei..mau kemana kamu?" tanya Takeru heran.

"Tentu saja memakai komputermu, mana bisa aku memakai laptopku yang sedang main saling hack." kata Ken memutar bola matanya.

"Ah..iya." kata Takeru mengikuti Ken ke dalam kamarnya.

Ken langsung menekan tombol power dan duduk didepan monitor.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya kau sangat ingin tahu tentang wanita." Tanya Ken penasaran.

"Panjang ceritanya, aku juga masih belum yakin, pokoknya cari saja dulu wanita yang bernama Hikari, ah aku ke toilet dulu sebentar" kata Takeru yang langsung meninggalkan Ken.

Setelah Ken mencoba mencari-cari data yang bernama Hikari, akhirnya matanya tertuju pada nama Hikari Yagami, dan dia mengklik nama itu.

"haaah?"

Ken mencoba meyakini sekali lagi dengan membuka file tentang Sachi Minamoto, karena foto yang dia klik saat nama Hikari itu sama dengan Sachi.

"Takeru, kau mengerjai aku" kata Ken.

Saat itu Takeru kembali dari toilet.

"Bagaimana, sudah ketemu?" Tanya Takeru.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, menyuruhku mencari orang yang sama" kata Ken.

"apa? Maksudmu… Hikari dan Sachi…orang yang sama?" tanya Takeru yang kaget ternyata apa yang dibicarakan oleh Daisuke itu tidak bohong.

"iya, lihatlah…foto Hikari ini berseragam sekolah khusus putri, tapi yang bernama Sachi ini berseragam Odaiba…mereka kembar? Tapi nama belakang mereka tidak sama" kata Ken yang membaca terus sampai kebawah, dan matanya terhenti di kata 'menghilang'.

Ken membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke monitor.

"Takeru, orang yang bernama Hikari ini 'tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius, dan anehnya lagi polisi tidak menindak lanjutkan pencarian'." Kata Ken yang membaca tulisannya.

"Sialan! Ternyata benar!" teriak Takeru.

"Heii..ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Ken yang masih penasaran.

"Intinya, orang yang bernama Hikari dan Sachi itu satu orang, mereka adalah satu orang dengan dua identitas" jelas Takeru.

"bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Ken "memang sih, aku juga bisa membuatkan ID palsu, tapi itu terlalu ber resiko, aku tidak berani kalau tidak di back up oleh orang yang hebat, biasanya hacker seperti itu dipakai atau disewa oleh Yakuza" jelas Ken.

"aku tidak percaya ini" kata Takeru yang masih shok.

"memangnya siapa Hikari atau Sachi ini?" tanya Ken

" Nama aslinya adalah Hikari, tapi dia sekarang menjadi Sachi…dia sekarang teman sekelasku, tapi dulu saat dia menjadi Hikari, dia…."kata Takeru yang terputus "ah sudahlah.."

'sepertinya gadis ini sangat berarti untuk Takeru, aku tidak pernah melihat Takeru begitu resah seperti ini' pikir Ken.

Takeru meninggalkan kamarnya dan pergi keruang TV.

"Yamato! Bangun kau!" teriak Takeru sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Yamato.

"nngghhh…maaf, aku belum mengulik lagunya, besok saja yaaah" kata Yamato mengigau.

"bangun! Kau sudah tahu kan kalau Hikari hilang ingatannya!" bentak Takeru, perkataan Takeru membuat Yamato sadar dari tidurnya dan bangkit. Sekarang posisi Yamato sedang duduk dihadapan Takeru.

"dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya Yamato serius.

"kenapa aku harus melibatkan Ken terlebih dahulu untuk tahu kebenarannya!, kenapa kamu tidak langusng memberi tahuku tentang masalah ini! Taichi? Hoo…pasti Taichi yang telah melarangmu? ! brengsek!" teriak Takeru sambil menendang meja di belakangnya.

Ken yang melihat Takeru seperti itu hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan serius, dan Yamato yang sedang duduk, menundukan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Takeru, kami tidak bermaksud.."

"Tidak bermaksud apa? Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian sampai kalian memisahkan aku dari Hikari..Yamato! kau kakakku! Kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya!" teriak Takeru yang terlihat ingin menangis. Mendengar kata 'mencintainya' Ken maju menghampiri Takeru.

"kalau mereka tidak mau bilang, biar kita temukan jawabannya sendiri." kata Ken memegang pundak Takeru.

"Tunggu," cegah Yamato "baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi Takeru, tolong kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

Takeru yang tadinya berjalan menuju laptopnya Ken berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Yamato.

"Setelah kau tau kebenarannya, tolong…..jauhi Hikari." Pinta Yamato.

"apa? Punya hak apa kau memintaku seperti itu!" kata Takeru yang semakin marah.

Yamato yang dari tadi diam saja sekarang beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Takeru lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbicara dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia hilang ingatan? Hah! karena dia telah mengalami tragedy yang sangat memilukan, kau tahu tragedy apa? Kau tahu kalau Hikari Yagami yang kita kenal, yang kita sayang telah mengalami pemerkosaan saat perjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah!" mendengar hal ini Takeru dan Ken sangat kaget dan hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar apa yang Yamato ucapkan selanjutnya "Kau tahu berapa orang yang memperkosa dia! Lebih dari satu orang! Itulah sebabnya aku bilang jauhi Hikari, kami tidak mau Hikari mengingat kejadian itu kembali, bisa kau bayangkan apabila dia mengingat hal itu? Hah!" kata Yamato yang lama-lama emosi.

"diperkosa?oleh siapa?" kata Takeru dengan tangan yang gemetar karena menahan marah. "si…sialan! Sialaaannn! Kubunuh orang itu! Aku berjanji akan menemukan orang itu dan membunuhnya!" teriak Takeru sambil menghancurkan sekelilingnya dengan air mata yang dia tahan supaya tidak keluar.

"Minamoto yang telah menolong Hikari, mereka berdua merawat Hikari, Taichi sudah tahu hal ini, Kouji yang memberi tahu kami." lanjut Yamato

"kira-kira kapan kejadian itu terjadi?" tanya Ken yang tiba-tiba.

"kira-kira Jumat yang lalu" jawab Yamato.

Ken langsung menghampiri laptopnya dan mencari kejadian pemerkosaan minggu lalu.

"banyak sekali terjadi pemerkosaan minggu lalu, aku tidak tahu Hikari ada di nomor berapa, tapi aku akan berusaha menemukannya" kata Ken dengan wajah serius.

Selagi Ken bekerja dengan tugasnya, Yamato memandang Takeru yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan wajah marah, Takeru yang sedang duduk tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu, saat dia masih bergabung dalam geng itu.

Flashback

"_huaaaahh…bosaaaaaaan" teriak salah satu anak buah Takeru yang setengah mabuk yang bernama Hiro "bos, enaknya kita ngapain yah.'_

"_hahahaa..jangan tanya pada Takeru, dia tidak akan menjawabnya." Kata Daisuke yang merangkul pundak Takeru._

"_singkirkan tanganmu" kata Takeru dingin._

"_ahahaha..maaf aku lupa kalau kau tidak suka disentuh" kata daisuke yang melepaskn tangannya._

_Saat Takeru berjalan bersama ke empat anak buahnya dan salah satu kepercayaannya Ken, salah satu anak buah Takeru yang bernama Toshi menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan sendirian, gadis cantik berseragam sekolah khusus putri._

"_heii..heii..Daisuke… ada cewek cantik" kata Toshi_

"_manaa..manaa?" kata anak buahnya yang lain yang bernama Kazu._

"_waah sudah lama tidak melihat cewek cantik" kata Hiro dengan nada mesum._

"_heii.. kalian kan mabuk, tidak bisa membedakan cewek cantik dan nenek-nenek" ejek Daisuke._

"_kami tidak mabuk, Cuma setengah mabuk…ah lihat itu…cewek itu berjalan menuju ke arah gang sana, seragam siswi sekolah putri yang seksi…" kata Hiro yang setengah mabuk._

"_mau apa kalian?" tanya Takeru._

"_ah..tidaakk…hanya ingin sedikit usiil…" kata Toshi._

"_aku duluan…Daisuke kau mau ikut aku atau tidak?" tanya Takeru_

"_Daisuke bersenang-senanglah dulu.." kata Hiro mengedipkan matanya._

"_hhmm..Takeru kau duluan saja." Kata Daisuke, Takeru tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi bersama Ken._

_Setelah mereka melihat Takeru dan Ken menghilang mereka tertawa licik._

"_hehhehee..sudah lama aku tidak melakukan itu sejak putus dari pacarku" kata Hiro._

"_heii..mau kita apakan cewek itu." Tanya Kazu dengan semangat._

"_ehmm…semuanya…kalian bersenang-senanglah… tapi kalau masalah itu, aku tidak mau..hehehee..bagaimanapun juga aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan pacarku." Kata Daisuke._

"_wahahahahahaa…polos sekali kau!" teriak Toshi._

"_hahaha..yaa terserah…rasanya lebih enak kalau sama pacar sendiri, kalian bersenang-senanglah yang tidak punya pacar." Kata Daisuke yang tidak jadi ikut dengan mereka._

_Mereka akhirnya mengejar cewek itu dan mencegatnya._

End of flashback

"sepertinya aku tahu pelakunya" kata Takeru yang beranjak dari duduknya. "Ken kau ingat Toshi, Hiro dan Kazu? Mereka yang aku masukan kepenjara karena telah memperkosa gadis yang lewat malam itu?" kata Takeru tergesa-gesa pada Ken.

"yah..aku ingat" jawab Ken.

"jangan-jangan gadis itu Hikari, aku tidak melihat wajah gadis itu saat mereka membicarakannya, aku hanya dengar mereka menyebutkan seragam siswi sekolah khusus putri" kata Takeru.

"tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu ketiga temanmu itu telah memperkosa seseorang?" tanya Yamato.

"saat itu, aku kembali ketempat itu karena punya perasaan tidak enak, saat aku kembali, aku melihat mereka yang sedang menikmati sesuatu dengan celana terbuka, tapi aku tidak menemukan korbannya, saat itu aku langsung menyeret mereka ke penjara, dan saat itu juga aku keluar dari geng" jelas Takeru.

"coba aku cek, aku akan mencari kasus yang sama" kata Ken. "ah! Ketemu…" teriak Ken. Yamato dan Takeru langsung menghampiri Ken.

"tapi artikel ini di block, sebentar, aku pecahkan dulu kodenya" kata Ken.

Yamato yang melihat keahlian Ken hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan bakatnya yang luar biasa itu.

"dapat…" kata Ken dan membaca artikel itu "seorang siswi dari sekolah khusus putri telah menjadi korban pemerkosaan, nama tak diketahui, identitas tak diketahui" kata Ken yang membacanya. "ah tapi kita bisa melihat fotonya" kata Ken yang mengklik tulisan 'klik the picture', ketika Ken mengklik foto tersebut, keluarlah foto Hikari, foto itu adalah foto dari kartu pelajarnya. Ketika mereka bertiga hanya bisa memandang foto itu dengan kaget, tiba-tiba laptop Ken mati.

"aaarrghhh! Siaaaal! Aku lengah!" teriak Ken.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Yamato.

"dia sedang saling hack dengan orang yang mengacaukan sistemnya" jelas Takeru.

"sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yamato.

"aku tidak tahu, kak." Kata Takeru lemas.

"kau tahu kan, berapa lama aku menunggu Hikari, tapi setelah aku bertemu dengannya, dia telah menjadi orang lain, bahkan sepertinya dia jatuh cinta dengan orang lain" kata Takeru dengan nada yang sedih.

"dengan Kouichi maksudmu? Hhmm..begini…besok malam, Izumi mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya secara formal, datanglah, seluruh Odaiba diundang tenang saja" kata Yamato.

"untuk apa aku datang? Untuk melihat Hikari bersama dengan Kouichi? Itu membuatku muak" kata Takeru.

"sudahlah, kau datang saja, sekarang aku tidur dulu, kau siapkan saja jas untuk besok malam" kata Yamato yang kembali tidur.

"bagaimana?" tanya Ken.

"hhhh….aku tidak tahu, aku mau tidur dulu, kau besok ikut denganku ke pesta itu" ajak Takeru.

"ha? Tapi aku bukan anak Odaiba" kata Ken.

"tenang saja, tidak akan ketahuan, lagi pula aku butuh bantuanmu untuk jaga-jaga" kata Takeru.

"ok, baiklah, kau tidur saja, aku masih melakukan peperangan dengan orang ini" kata Ken.

Takeru masuk ke kamarnya, dan Ken terus meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tadi.

Di luar sana…..

"Bos… ada yang ingin menemuimu"

"siapa?" tanya Daisuke yang ketika mlihat sosokorang itu "ah..kau, silahkan duduk…" kata Daisuke.

"aku punya perubahan rencana" kata sosok itu.

"hah? kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Daisuke.

"dan rencanaku ini pasti sangat bagus, kalian pasti juga sangat senang kalau mendengar rencanaku" kata sosok itu.

"katakana rencanamu" kata Daisuke dengan wajah senang.

Sosok itu mendekati Daisuke dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Daisuke, dan Daisuke langsung tertawa besar.

"huahahahahahaha…kejam sekali kau, tapi baiklah…sepertinya amat sangat menyenangkan" kata Daisuke tersenyum licik.

Keesokan paginya dikediaman Orimoto.

"Izumi…sudah pagi, ayo bangun" panggil mamanya.

"ngh..iya maa… " kata Izumi yang setengah sadar.

"Izumi, ayo bergegas, nanti siang keluarga Kanbara akan datang" kata mamanya dengan lembut.

"mamaaa… nanti siang aku kan mau kerumah Kouji.." rengek Izumi.

"ayolah sayaaang… Kouji kan nanti malam datang, kita harus menjemput keluarga Kanbara di bandara" jelas mamanya sambil memilihkan baju untuk anaknya.

"huu… tapi aku kangen sama Kouji maaa.." rengek Izumi lagi.

"Izumi… tolong mengerti, ayahmu sudah membatalkan pertunanganmu, setidaknya kita harus menghargainya" jelas mamanya dengan lembut sambil membelai rambutnya Izumi.

"huu…okay..okay…" kata Izumi yang mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon Kouji.

"halo, selamat pagi sayaang" kata Izumi dengan suara manis, melihat anaknya yang sedang kasmaran, mamanya hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar Izumi.

"Kouji, maaf..siang ini aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu" jelas Izumi.

"kenapa?" tanya Kouji di telepon.

"mama memintaku ikut untuk menjemput keluarga Kanbara" kata Izumi, dan Kouji tidak membalasnya.

"Kouji? Apa kau masih disana?" tanya Izumi.

"ah..yaah…iya..ok.. tidak masalah" kata Kouji yang seperti orang bingung.

"Kouji…" panggil Izumi dengan lembut.

"ya?" jawab Kouji.

"kamu percaya padaku kan? Aku tidak akan berpaling pada orang itu…aku hanya mencintaimu seorang" kata Izumi dengan sangat lembut, sepertinya kelembutannya menurun dari mamanya.

"ah..hhehehehe… perkataanmu memang telah membuatku lega..terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu" kata Kouji. "aarghh… mendengar suaramu di pagi hari, aku jadi ingat kejadian kemarin" kata Kouji di telepon.

"ahahaa..heii…dasar mesum, aku siap-siap dulu yah" kata Izumi.

"baiklah..ah Izumi.." panggil Kouji di telepon.

"yah?" jawab Izumi.

"kemarin kau hebat sekali" kata Kouji.

"KOUJIIIII!" teriak Izumi yang mukanya sayang teleponnya sudah putus. "uuhhh…aku maluuuu" kata Izumi yang menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Di kediaman Minamoto.

"ahahahahahahahhaaa" tawa Kouji yang sangat besar diruang tamu.

"ada apa kak? Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali" tanya Hikari yang kebingungan.

"ah..tidak…bukan apa-apa…" kata Kouji yang kembali bersikap tenang tapi masih sambil menahan tawanya.

* * *

aahh...next xhapter...aku ngga tahu kapan updatenya..maaf yaaah...heheheehhee...tapi aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin..okaaay


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

Siang hari yang cerah, Kouji yang sedang cekikikan diruang TV melihat Hikari memakai rok mini yang lucu, kaos putih polos, tas kecil yang dipakai kesamping dan memakai topi berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, hei Sachi, mau kemana kamu?" tanya Kouji sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau ke toko temanku sebentar kak, tidak lama kok." Kata Hikari tersenyum.

"Hmm..mau kuantar?" kata Kouji yang menawarkan diri sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aahh..tidak usaaah, kakak istirahat saja untuk nanti malam." Kata Hikari sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu, ah mana Kouichi?" tanya Kouji yang sadar biasanya Kouichi menemani kemanapun Hikari pergi.

"Tadi sekitar jam 10 dia sudah pergi, katanya ada urusan mau mengambil sesuatu," kata Hikari "aku pergi ya kak."

"Yasudah, hati-hati yah." Kata Kouji sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Hikari pun pergi keluar, dia berjalan sendirian sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan

"nggghhhh…enak sekali udaranya" kata Hikari sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Akhirnya sampai pada tujuan, dia masuk ke dalam toko.

"Hai Miyako." Sapa Hikari.

"Oh haii Sachiii…mau belanja apa?" tanya Miyako dengan ramah.

"Ah..tidak, sebenarnya aku kesini ingin menanyakanmu tentang nanti malam." Kata Hikari yang sambil melihat barang di sekelilingnya.

"Ooohh…ada apa?" tanya Miyako yang heran.

"Hhmm..begini, aku kan belum ada teman yang benar-benar aku kenal..jadi…nanti malam..kamu mau kan perginya bareng denganku.." pinta Hikari yang malu-malu.

Miyako melihat Hikari yang malu-malu seperti itu langsung teriak dan mencubit pipi Hikari.

"Kyaa..astagaaaa..Sachiiiii…kamu lucuuu sekalii..ahahahaha… tentu saja boleehh…kenapa harus malu-malu begitu." Kata Miyako sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Hehehee..aku malu saja, baiklah nanti malam kamu aku jemput disini yah." Tawar Hikari.

"Baiklah, hehehee…ini seperti janjian untuk kencan yah." Kata Miyako tertawa lebar.

Selagi mereka melanjutkan percakapan mereka tentang hal-hal seperti baju yang akan dipakai, sepatu, perhiasan, dan segala macam, ada seorang cowok memasuki toko memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans.

"Ah, selamat siang…Takeru?" kata Miyako yang tadinya mengucapkan salam tiba-tiba bingung, tumben sekali Takeru datang.

Begitu Takeru menoleh kearah Miyako, dia melihat ada Hikari disana, dan Takeru mengambil langkah menujuh ke arah mereka.

"sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Takeru dengan nada datar.

"memangnya aku tidak boleh menemui temanku sendiri?" tanya Hikari dengan wajah yang memerah.

_'uuhhh..kenapa setiap bersama dengannya wajahku panas begini yaah'_ teriak Hikari di dalam hati.

Hikari melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Miyako dan berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Takeru, Takeru yang sedari tadi memandangi Hikari dengan tatapan rindu, dia tidak percaya, gadis yang dia cintai selama ini ada tepat berdiri dihadapannya, tapi seolah mereka tidak kenal satu sama lain, ini membuatnya sangat sakit. Takeru tetap memandangi Hikari sampai akhirnya dia tidak tahan untuk memeluknya. Takeru pun tiba-tiba memeluknya, tindakannya benar-benar di luar dugaan membuat Miyako kaget melihatnya dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"ngh..T..Takeru..apa yang kamu lakukan!" Kata Hikari dengan wajah yang kini sangat merah berusaha melepaskan pelukan Takeru.

"Toloong…aku mohon biarkan aku begini sebentar" pinta Takeru dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Hikari mengendurkan rontaannya, entah kenapa disamping malu, dia sangat senang dipeluk Takeru seperti itu, akhirnya seolah-olah Hikari tenggelam dalam pelukan Takeru, dia menikmati posisi itu dan tanpa dia sadari, Hikari melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Takeru. Dan sekali lagi, Miyako hanya bsia melihat tanpa berkata apa-apa.

_'ya tuhan…kenapa adegan-adegan seperti ini selalu tepat dihadapanku? Kemarin bukannya aku baru dengan bahwa Sachi menyukai kak Kouichi? Tapi sekarang? Topic yang sangat bagus untuk kujadikan bahan di klub, dan topic yang sangat berbahaya juga' _pikir Miyako.

Mereka tetap pada posisi seperti itu, seolah tidak ada yang mau melepaskan pelukan itu, sampai suara Miyako memecahkan suasana mereka.

"Eheem…masih ada satu orang disini" kata Miyako dengan wajah meledek.

Mendengar suara Miyako, Hikari tersadar dan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Takeru.

"Ah..m…maaf..Miyako, aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Kata Hikari yang buru-buru langsung meninggalkan toko.

_'Ya tuhaaan..apa yang kulakukaaan'_ kata Hikari sambil berlari.

Sementara itu, di dalam toko.

Miyako memandangi Takeru dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan tampangmu?" tanya Takeru malas.

"Tidak, apa kamu tahu, kalau Sachi sudah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Miyako.

"Sudah." Jawab Takeru tenang sambil memberi Miyako barang yang dia beli, itu adalah cat rambut berwarna pirang.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu masih melakukan hal yang tadi, kamu hanya akan membuat hatinya bingung!" teriak Miyako sewot sambil menerima uang dari Takeru.

"Memang itu tujuanku" kata Takeru senyum licik lalu mengambil barangnya dan pergi.

Miyako bingung dengan semua apa yang tejadi.

"Ya Tuhan…sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi." Kata Miyako lesu.

Di rumah Takeru.

"Dari mana kamu?" tanya Yamato.

"dari toko dan beli cat rambut, aku ingin mengembalikan warna rambutku seperti semula" kata Takeru." Dan tadi aku bertemu Hikari.

"Lalu?" tanya Yamato dan Ken bersamaan.

Keadaan diam sejenak.

"Aku memeluknya" jawab Takeru singkat.

"apa? Nekat sekali kamu, terus apa reaksi dia?" tanya Yamato penasaran.

"itu…." Kata Takeru yang berjalan mengambil handuk untuk siap-siap ke kamar mandi "rahasia.' Lanjutnya dan masuk kamar mandi.

"Heeeiii! Sial!" teriak Yamato yang kesal karena penasaran.

Di kediaman Minamoto.

Hikari yang pulang sambil berlari tadi sedang minum di dapur karena kehausan.

"Hei…" panggil Kouichi tiba-tiba dari belakang.

'kyaaa…kakaaaak..aku kageeet" kata Hikari sambil memegang dadanya.

"hahahaha…kenapa kamu ini, ayo ikut aku ke kamar sebentar." Ajak Kouichi sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kouichi mendudukan Hikari dikasurnya dan Kouichi berbaring di samping Hikari.

"ada apa kak?" tanya Hikari.

"tidak apa-apa..aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar lagi, tapi aku ingin kamu berada disampingku." Kata Kouichi yang menggenggam tangan Hikari.

Hikari tersenyum lembut dan membalas genggamannya.

"hihihihihi..ternyata kak Kouichi bisa manja juga" kata Hikari tertawa kecil.

"hanya denganmu" jawab Kouichi singkat dan sudah tertidur.

"sebenarnya tadi kak Kouichi kemana?" tanya Hikari yang tidak dijawab oleh Kouichi yang sudah tertidur.

Melihat Kouichi yang tertidur, Hikari merasa nyaman dan tanpa sadar dia mengelus rambut Kouichi.

_'ah..apa yang kulakukan, baru tadi aku berdebar-debar karena Takeru, sekarang kerana kak Kouichi, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanku ini'_ kata Hikari yang bingung dalam hati._'tapi…'_ Hikari melihat wajah Kouichi _'ah sudahlah'_

Dikediaman Orimoto.

"sayaang, kata keluarga Kanbara kita tidak harus menjemputnya ke bandara" kata sang ayah.

"oh begitu, waah mereka baik sekali" jawab sang mama

"sebentar lagi katanya mereka sampai" kata sang ayah yang membetulkan pakaiannya.

"maaa…kita seperti mau bertemu pejabat saja harus berpakaian rapi seperti ini" gerutu Izumi yang berpakaian dress ungu yang panjangnya selutut.

"Izumi, jaga mulutmu, Kanbara itu keluarga terhormat sama seperti keluarga kita dan keluarga pacarmu itu" kata sang ayah.

"Namanya Kouji! Bukan 'pacarmu' aku pikir ayah sudah menyetujui kami! Kenapa masih sinis begitu sih" kata Izumi sewot.

"memang ayah sudah mengijinkan, tapi kamu juga harus jaga attitude mu" kata sang ayah.

Dan bel pintu pun berbunyi,keluarga Kanbara sudah datang dan sang ayah menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk membukakan pintu dan mengantar keluarga Kanbara masuk.

"selamat dataang di rumah kamii" sambut sang ayah dengan semangat.

"heii..sudah lama kita tak bertemu" kata ayah dari keluarga Kanbara.

"oh ya? Sejak kapan yah?" tanya ayah Izumi.

"sejak kau yang tiba-tiba membatalkan pertunangan anak kita" jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"oh iyaa..hahahahahaa" akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa tidak jelas seperti orang tua bodoh.

_'hhh…ternyata sama bodohnya dengan ayah'_ keluh Izumi dalam hati.

"hai Izumi" sapa anak cowok berambut coklat.

Begitu izumi menoleh.

"ah..haii…Takuya..loh? kemana gogglemu? Biasanya kau pakai?" tanya Izumi yang langsung aneh kenapa Takuya tidak memakai goggle yang selalu dia pakai itu.

"ah..ayah melarangku memakainya untuk hari ini, karena hari ini acara yang special, jadi aku harus rapih" jelas Takuya.

"oh.." jawab Izumi singkat dan handphonenya berbunyi.

"ah..maaf yah sebentar" kata Izumi kepada Takuya dan menjawab teleponnya. "hallo..ah Kouji..iya..aku tidak jadi ke bandara, mereka yang datang kesini….kamu kesini jam berapa? Oohh..okee..aku tunggu yaah..love you" Izumi menutup teleponnya.

"pacarmu?" tanya Takuya.

"ah..iya..bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa tidak mengajak pacarmu?" tanya Izumi dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak punya" jawab Takuya.

"aahh? Masa siih? Pasti banyak yang mau denganmu, kudengar kamu populer disekolahmu" ejek Izumi.

"Yaah…meeka yang menganggapku seperti itu, lagi pula aku sudah ada cewek yang kusuka" kata Takuya tersenyum lembut menatap Izumi.

"oh yah? Waah selamat yaah..semoga kau mendapatkannya" kata Izumi yang benar-benar polos, tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan Takuya.

"waah..kalian cepat sekali akrabnya setelah lama tidak bertemu" kata mamanya Izumi dan ibunya Takuya. "ayo Izumi, kamu antar Takuya ke kamarnya"

"Baiklah, ayo Takuya" ajak Izumi.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Takuya, Izumi membukakan pintu itu, terlihat kamar yang luas, dengan tempat tidur yang cukup besar, TV, kulkas, dvd, dan satu kamar mandi. Izumi juga membukakan kamar mandi agar takuya bisa melihat kedalamnya, terlihat ada satu bathtub dan shower disitu.

"waaw… seperti kamar hotel, lebih besar dari kamarku, bagus sekali." Puji Takuya.

'Ah..tidak, ayah mengubahnya untukmu" kata Izumi "kalau begitu, aku siap-siap dulu yah, sudah mulai sore, acaranya kan malam jam 7, jadi aku harus siap-siap sekarang." Kata Izumi

"oke" jawab Takuya singkat.

Dikediaman Minamoto.

"kak..kak Kouichi..banguun.." panggil Hikari dengan lembut yang membangunkan kakak tersayangnya itu.

Kouichi perlahan membuka matanya, dan melihat wjah Hikari dan langsung memeluknya.

"nngghh…Sachi aku menyayangimu" kata Kouichi sambil memeluk Hikari.  
"aahh..kakaaak…apa yang kau lakukan, cepat banguun..sadar kak Kouichi" kata Hikari yang meronta dalam pelukan Kouichi.

"kaak..aku sudah dandan..aku tidak mau dandananku acak-acakan lagiii" rengek Hikari yang rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

Kouichi membuka matanya dan tersadar melihat ke arah Hikari yang sudah siap memakai mini dress yang dibelinya saat belanja bareng Izumi, dan sudah memakai make up.

"astaga, kau cantik sekali" kata Kouichi yang bengong melihat Hikari "aarrgghhhhh…aku jadi tidak rela kau pergi ke acara itu, nanti orang-orang pada melihatmu yang cantik begini."

"hhihihihi..kaak, mereka punya mata, itu hak mereka untuk melihat." Kata Hikari yang menyiapkan baju Kouichi.

"aku tunggu dibawah yah." Kata Hikari.

"Ah..tunggu" tahan kouichi yang mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya "bisakah kamu menutup matamu sebentar?"

"ada apa?" tanya Hikari heran.

"sudah tutup saja." Kata Kouichi, dan Hikari melaksanakan perintahnya.

Kouichi mengambil sebuah benda dari lacinya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, dibuka dan diperlihatkan di depan wajah Hikari.

"nah, sekarang buka matamu." Kata Kouichi.

Ketika Hikari membuka matanya, ada sebuah kalung berlian berbentuk hati yang sangat indah dikotak itu. Hikari sangat kaget dan sangat mengagumi keindahan kalung itu.

"Bagus sekalii kaak..enaknya jadi kak Izumi, dapat kado seperti ini" kata Hikari yang sama polos bodohnya dengan Izumi.

"ahahaha..ini bukan untuk Izumi.." kata Kouichi yang mengambil kalung itu "ini untukmu" lanjutnya sambil memakaikan kalung itu di leher Hikari.

"Haah! kakak bercandaa…ini pasti mahal sekalii" kata Hikari kaget.

"memang, ahahahaa…tapi ini aku pesan khusus special buat adikku tercinta." Kata Kouichi dengan senyum.

"kakaaak…terima kasih" kata Hikari yang memeluk Kouichi.

"hahaa..iyaa..sekarang aku mau ganti baju dulu, atau…kamu mau membantuku?" kata Kouichi iseng.

"ganti saja sendiri" kata Hikari yang mendorong Kouichi dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Begitu semuanya selesai dengan keperluannya masing-masing.

"Sachiiii….lama sekalii..sedang apa kamuu, kita harus segera berangkaaat!" teriak Kouichi dari bawah.

"iyaa sebantaar" jawab Hikari dari atas.

"bukannya tadi Sachi sudah siap yah?" tanya Kouji.

"ehm..hehehe..make upnya sedikit berantakan tadi karena aku peluk" kata Kouichi.

"ouw..sudah berani nakal rupanya" kata Kouji pelan.

"heii! Bukan peluk yang kau artikan" kata Kouichi dengan panic

"ahahahahaaa" tawa Kouji.

Hikari yang sudah selesai segera keluar dan menghampiri mereka.

"ayo kita berangkat" kata Hikari dengan senang.

Sesampainya di rumah Izumi, Kouji melihat sekeliling dan melihat ayah Izumi sedang berdiri ditempat minuman sendirian.

"ah..itu kan ayahnya Izumi, aku mau menyapanya dulu" kata Kouji.

"selamat malam Tuan Orimoto." Sapa Kouji dengan sopan.

"oohh…koujiii…apa kabaar…" kata ayah Izumi dengan menjulurkan tangannya pada Kouji.

"sangat baik, bagaimana dengan anda?" tanya Kouji kembali.

"sangat baik..hahhaaa…Izumi sedang berada di kamarnya, kalau mau kamu pergi saja ke kamarnya." kata ayah Izumi dengan tersenyum.

"iya, terima kasih." Kata Kouji dan langsung berjalan menuju Kouichi.

"Kouichi, aku mau menemui Izumi dulu di kamarnya, kau disini saja bersama Sachi yah." Kata Kouji.

"okay" jawab Kouichi.

Begitu Kouji pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Koichi melihat dipintu luar ada Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Takeru dan Ken. Kouichi yang melihat mereka mau masuk kedalam ruangan jadi sangat panic dan mengajak Hikari untuk pergi ketempat lain supaya mereka tidak melihat hikari.

"gawat! Sachi, ikut aku" tarik Kouichi.

"ada apa kak?' tanya Hikari.

Pertanyaan Hikari tidak dijawab oleh Kouichi, dia membuka handphonenya dan menelepon Kouji.

_"hallo?"_ kata Kouji

"kak! Ada mereka!" kata Kouichi.

_"mereka? mereka siapa?"_ tanya Kouji.

"merekaa…orang-orang dari masa lalu Sachi" kata Kouichi yang berbisik.

Hikari tidak menyadari percakapan Kouichi karena suara Kouichi sangat kecil dan Hikari sendiri sedang mencari Miyako dan menemukan sosok Miyako sedang bersama Nami.

Tanpa Kouichi sadari, Hikari telah pergi menemui Miyako.

"Miyakoo" panggil Hikari.

" Sachi" sapa Miyako kembali.

"maaf yah tadi tiba-tiba aku sms bilang tidak jadi bareng, kak Kouji sedang buru-buru katanya." Kata Hikari sambil meminta maaf.

"aaahh..tidak apa-apa, aku juga datengnya bersama Nami." Jawab Miyako.

"hai Sachii..kau cantik sekali mala mini." Kata Nami.

"terima kasih, kalian juga sangat cantik." Jawab Hikari.

"Sachiii" panggil Kouichi yang berlari dari ujung. "kenapa kamu meninggalkanku!" sewot Kouichi.

"ah..maaf kak, aku melihat sosok mereka, jadi aku menyapanya." Kata Hikari.

"hai..kak Kouichii!" kata Nami yang menahan teriaknya.

"hai.." jawab Kouichi pelan.

"kak Kouichi?" tanya cewek-cewek yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"aah..ya?" jawab Kouichi bingung.

"kami dari SMP Odaiba…bolehkah kami berfoto bareng denganmu? Kami sangat menyukaimu" pinta cewel-cewek itu.

"ah..baiklah" kata Kouichi yang sedikit malu dan menghampiri mereka dengan jarak yang agak jauh dari Hikari.

"wah..sepertinya kamu akan banyak dibenci cewek-cewek Sachi" kata Miyako pelan.

"ahahahaha..menurutmu begitu?" kata Hikari yang tertawa takut.

"permisi, Kouichi, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya sosok cowok berambut coklat.

"Taichi…..?" kata Kouichi panic.

Di kamar Izumi.

"ada apa tadi koichi telepon?" tanya Izumi yang sedang di tata rambutnya oleh penata rambut.

"ada Taichi dan yang lainnya dibawah" jawab kouji.

"yaah..sudah kuduga akan begini" kata Izumi.

Dan tiba-tiba bunyi pintu diketuk. Kouji berinisiatif membukanya, dan..

"ah..siapa?" tanya Kouji.

"um..aku Takuya, Izumi ada?" tanya Takuya.

"dia sedang dandan di dalam" jawab Kouji singkat yang memasang pose didepan pintu seolah Takuya tidak diizinkan masuk.

"oohh…hhmmm" kata Takuya ragu.

"ada apa? Nanti kusampaikan" kata kouji.

"kamu pacarnya?" tanya Takuya.

"iya" jawab Kouji singkat.

"aku Takuya Kanbara, senang bertemu dengamu" kata Takuya memberikan jabat tangan.

"yah, senang bertemu denganmu juga" jawab Kouji yang menggenggam tangannya Takuya, entah kenapa Kouji merasa tangannya digenggam sangat erat.

Dikerumunan pesta.

"Sachi?" panggil seorang cowok.

Hikari menoleh dan melihat ke arah cowok itu.

"ah..aku Yamato, kakaknya Takeru." Kata Yamato

"oh..hai" jawab Hikari yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu tapi tidak jelas. _'perasaan apa ini?'_

"Takeru…" panggil Yamato "sini, kita kumpul disini saja"

Begitu Takeru datang, Hikari langusng kaget melihat takeru yang rambutnya berubah menjadi pirang, Hikari seperti mengingat sesuatu yang dia tidak bisa ingat.

_'apa ini? Perasaan ini…'_

"haii.." sapa Takeru dan melihat ke arah Hikari. "kamu cantik sekali, Hikari" kata Takeru yang tanpa sadar memanggil Sachi dengan nama Hikari.

_'Hikari?'_

Tiba-tiba Hikari teringat dan sedikit mulai bisa melihat bayangan-bayangan yang dari tadi samar-samar. Hikari berusaha terus untuk mengingatnya, dikerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berbicara, Hikari hanya diam untuk focus berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Yamato yang sedang berbicara dengan Miyako, Nami, Ken dan Takeru tidak menyadari ekspresi Hikari yang raut wajahnya untuk mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

_'tunggu..apa ini…Hikari? Sepertinya aku mengenal nama itu…'_

"Sachi?" panggil Kouichi.

Hikari langsung kaget dengan wajah pucat menoleh kearah Kouichi.

"astaga, Sachi kamu kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali" kata kouichi panic.

"ah..kak Kouichi..aku…t..tidak…aku tidak apa-apa..aku hanya terlalu lama berdiri" jawab Hikari yang berbohong.

"yasudah kamu duduk saja yah, ayo aku temani" ajak Kouichi ketempat duduk. "aku ambilkan minum yah, kamu tunggu disini"

Hikari tersenyum dan Kouichi berlari untuk mengambilkan Hikari minum, ditempat minum, ada Takeru yang menghampiri Kouichi.

"ternyata kamu belum benar-benar mengenalnya yah" kata Takeru tenang.

"apa maksudmu?" jawab Kouichi dengan nada kesal.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sachi itu Hikari kan?" kata Takeru dengan menatap Kouichi.

Kouichi memandang Takeru lurus mengampirinya.

"kalau iya…lalu kenapa?" kata Kouichi.

Takeru langsung mencengkram kerah Kouichi.

"kuperingatkan padamu! Aku tidak memberi tahu pada Hikari yang sebenarnya, karena tahu kebenarannya, kau! Jangan sombong dulu! Kita lihat apa reaksi Hikari pada kalian yang telah membohonginya sampai sejauh ini" kata Takeru.

"lepaskan tanganmu, aku bisa saja menghajarmu disini, tapi ini pesta pacar kakakku, dan apabila aku memukulmu, aku takut Sachi akan khawatir" kata Kouichi dengan nada emosi.

"kau tidak tahu kan kalau Hikari tadi sedang berbohong." Kata Takeru melepaskan cengkramannya.

"hah? apa maksdunmu?" kata Kouichi.

"seorang Hikari tidak akan menjadi sepucat itu wajahnya hanya dengan berdiri lama, dia orang yang sangat kuat berdiri, bahkan bermain seharianpun dia tidak akan lelah" jelas Takeru yang seolah-olah menang dari Kouichi tentang mengetahui Hikari.

Kouichi menoleh kearah Hikari dan memandangi Hikari, ternyata dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hikari. Takeru meninggalkan Kouichi sendirian yang termenung sambil memegang gelas yang berisi air.

* * *

yeaay..akhirnya mereka bertemuu...Hikari ngeliat Takeru berambut pirang dan sosok yamato aja udah hampir bisa inget siapa dia, gimana dia ketemu Taichi yaaah...

terus gimana dengan Kouji-Izumi-Takuya?

belum terpikirkan olehkuuu...ahahahahahahahaaa...thanks for review yaaah..

luv u all..mmuuaahhh


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

Kouichi menghampiri Hikari yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Ini, minum untukmu." Kata Kouichi sambil duduk disamping Hikari dan bertanya. "Sachi, apa benar kamu tidak apa-apa? Jangan berbohong padaku."

Hikari menoleh kearah Kouichi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur padanya.

"Sebenarnya kak, rasa-rasanya aku mengingat sesuatu tentang masa laluku." Kata Hikari ragu.

Kouichi sudah menduga akan hal ini, tapi tadi ketika dia menghubungi Kouji, dia bilang biarkan saja pikiran Hikari berjalan sesuai keinginannya, kita tidak boleh mencegahnya. Setelah itu pesta pun dimulai, Izumi datang bersama dengan kouji dan bergandengan tangan.

"Selamat malam semua, terima kasih sudah datang diacara pesta ulang tahunku yang ke 16, aku harap kalian menikmati acara ini, dan….selamat menikmati." Kata Izumi yang langsung memberikan kode pada DJ untuk memainkan musik dansanya.

Kouji dan Izumi pun berdansa dengan elegan, mereka benar-benar menjadi sorotan orang-orang disana. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berdansa, Kouji mengajak Izumi beristirahat. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berbincang-bincang, Takuya menghampiri Izumi untuk mengajaknya dansa.

"Nona Izumi Orimoto, suatu kehormatan apabila anda mau menerima ajakan dansaku." Kata Takuya sambil mengulurkan tangannya didepan Izumi dan Kouji.

Izumi sebenarnya ingin menolak ajakannya, tapi dia harus menghargai ayahnya, Kouji memberikan raut wajah yang memberikan izin kepada Izumi, Izumi tersenyum pada Kouji sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Ketika yang lain sedang berdansa, Ken sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, dengan tanpa disengaja tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang.

"Ah..maaf..maafkan akuu.." kata Miyako.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa…" kata Ken yang langsung membisu melihat dandanan Miyako yang cantik, dia melepas kacamatanya diganti dengan memakai softlens.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, maaf yah." Kata Miyako sekali lagi.

"Yaah..santai saja…memangnya ada apa? Sepertinya buru-buru sekali." Tanya Ken.

"Yaah..tadi aku mengejar temanku tapi karena aku tidak terbiasa pakai heels, jadinya..hehehee.." kata Miyako.

"Oh…Ken." Kata Ken sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Miyako." Sambut Miyako.

"Oy, Ken… bagaimana?" tanya Takeru yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Takeru?" kata Miyako kaget.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Ken.

"Yaa..kami satu sekolah." Jawab Miyako tapi Takeru tidak menanggapi Miyako.

"Ken, tolong teliti terus yah." Kata Takeru.

"Ok boss." Jawab Ken.

"Meneliti apa?" tanya Miyako.

"Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya..hehehehee." kata Ken.

"Haaa? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Miyako penasaran.

"Kamu tahu Sachi Minamoto?" kata Ken.

"Tentu saja, kami berteman." Jawab Miyako.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kata Ken yang langsung semangat membuka laptopnya.

Sedangkan Hikari dan Kouichi sedang duduk saling tidak bicara, tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok memakai topeng mengajak Hikari berdansa.

"Nona, maukah berdansa denganku?" tanya cowok itu.

Hikari menoleh kearah kouichi yang sama sekali belum mengajaknya dansa, Kouichi mengangguk dan Hikari menerima uluran tangan cowok itu.

Ketika sedang berdansa, Hikari penasaran kenapa cowok itu memakai topeng segala.

"Ng..anu..kenapa kamu memakai topeng?" tanya Hikari.

Tapi cowok itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus mengajak Hikari berdansa, dan tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berdansa dengaku." Kata cowok itu dan langsung pergi.

'_haaah? Aneh sekalii'_ pikir Hikari.

"Sachi…" panggil Koichi yang menghampirinya, dan tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap dan musikpun mati. Semua orang panic dan bergemuruh.

"Kyaaaa…ada apa ini?"

"Heii…cepat nyalakan lampunyaa!" teriak ayah Izumi.

"Tidak bisa tuaan, sepertinya ada yang mengaturnya."

Izumi yang sedang berdansa dengan Takuya ketakutan dan terus menggengam tangan Takuya tapi memanggil nama Kouji.

"Koujiiiii..kamu dimanaaa!" teriak izumi.

"Aku dibelakangmu." Kata Kouji yang sudah berada dibelakang Izumi, Izumi langsung memeluk Kouji dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Takuya.

"Aaahh..kak Kouichi.." kata Hikari yang panic.

"Tenang, aku akan melindungimu." Kata Kouichi sambil memeluk Hikari.

"Yamato! Taichi! Soraa!" panggil Takeru.

"Kami aman kok, tenang saja!" teriak yamato yang berada bersama taichi dan Sora.

"Sial! Gelap sekali aku tidak bisa melihat!" kata Takeru.

"Tenang, aku akan mengembalikannya seperti semula, sepertinya sistem rumah ini telah dikendalikan oleh seseor…" kata Ken yang tidak bisa melanjutkan omongannya karena sepertinya Laptopnya telah diinjak oleh heels seseorang.

"Arrghh! LAPTOPKUUUUU!" teriak Ken.

"AAHH..Keen..maafkan akuuu…aku benar-benar tidak lihaaat...maaf.." jerit Miyako.

Kouji yang tenang segera menelepon seseorang.

"Tomoki, bisa kau tolong kami? Dimana kamu sekarang?" tanya Kouji yang sedang menelepon.

"Tomoki? Dia ada disini?" tanya izumi.

Tiba-tiba lampu nyala kembali, Kouji berterima kasih pada Tomoki yang sedang bersama Junpei di sudut ruangan. Dan tiba-tiba ada suara yang datangnya entah dari mana.

_"Hahahahaa…apa kalian menyukai pertunjukan awal kami?"_ kata suara itu yang tidak asing bagi Takeru.

"Daisuke!" kata takeru.

_"Itu persembahan dari kami, dan aku ingin membagi cerita sebentar special kusembahkan untuk takeru Takaishi, dan…Sachi Minamoto."_ Kata suara Daisuke sambil tertawa.

Kouji, kouichi dan Taichi langsung bertukar pandang, Hikari yang sedang berada dalam pelukan kouichi merasa bingung.

"Untukku?" kata hikari.

"Tidak Sachi jangan dengarkan dia." Kata kouichi yang mulai khawatir.

_"Kenapa kau Kouichi, apa kamu takut dia tahu yang sebenarnya?" _kata suara Daisuke.

"Yang sebenarnya?" kata Hikari makin bingung.

"SIALAN! TUNJUKAN DIRIMU PENGECUT!" bentak Taichi.

Aksi Taichi membuat Hikari memalingkan pandangannya terhadap Kouichi ke Taichi, dia melihat Taichi dan memandanginya, terus memandanginya sampai..

"Kak…Tai..chi..?" kata Hikari pelan.

Kouichi mendengar Hikari menyebut nama Taichi dalam keadaan sadar, dan memalingkan wajahnya Hikari dari taichi ke wajahnya.

"Sachi lihat aku! Kamu…"

_"Kouichi…biarkanlah dia mengingat semuanya…Sachi Minamoto..atau bisa kubilang….Hikari Yagami."_ Kata Suara Daisuke.

Hikari tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya dan seakan mengingat sedikit demi sedikit, Kouji yang panic langsung menghampiri Tomoki untuk menyuruhnya mencari dimana lokasi Daisuke berada, tapi ternyata ilmu Tomoki belum cukup sampai kesitu, akhirnya Ken menghampirinya.

"Boleh kupinjam laptopmu?" kata Ken, Kenpun memulai aksinya, dia melacak suara Daisuke, menghitung jarak getaran suara dari suara sumber sampai suara mendarat.

Izumi lari menuju Sora dan Miyako sedang bingung mencari temannya.

"a..aku..H..Hika..ri? dan orang itu.." kata Hikari melihat kearah taichi.

"SACHI..LIHAT AKU..KAMU ADALAH SACHI MINAMOTO!" kata Kouichi sambil berteriak.

_" atau Hikari…mau kubantu untuk mengingatnya?"_ kata suara daisuke.

"BAJINGAN KAU! KELUAR KAUU!" teriak Takeru.

_"Ouuwwhh..akhirnya kamu mengeluarkan suara juga."_

"SEBENARNYA APA TUJUANMU?" teriak Takeru.

_"Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik.." _kata suara Daisuke.

"Ugghh.." Hikari yang berusaha mengingat masa lalunya menjadi pusing.

"Sachi, dengarkan aku.." kata Kouichi.

_"Yaah..teruslah ingat Sachi, kamu adalah Hikari, adik dari Taichi Yagami dulu bersekolah di SMP khusus putri, orang tua kalian meninggal saat kamu masih kecil dan kau telah ditinggal oleh teman masa kecil yang sangat kau cintai, dia bernama Takeru Takaishi, dan karena sutau kejadian kamu kehilangan ingatanmu, kejadian itu..aaarrgghhh!"_

"Tertangkap kau tikus! Ken terima kasih atas kerja samamu" teriak Junpei didalam suara itu.

_"Semuanya..keluaaar!"_ perintah Daisuke.

Dan anak buah Daisuke pun kluar untuk menyerbu mereka. ayah Izumi tidak tinggal diam, dia segera menelepon polisi, tapi jaringan telepon polisinya tidak bisa tersambung. Takeru, kouji dan Taichi menghampiri Hikari yang sedang berlutut bersama Kouichi dan mereka memanggil Hikari dengan nama yang berbeda-beda.

"Sachi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kouji.

"Hikari, Hikari lihat aku." Kata Takeru.

"Sachi, jangan dengarkan suara itu, berhenti berfikir." Kata Kouichi.

"Hikari, teruslah ingat." Kata Takeru.

Taichi hanya memegang tangannya dan tidak berkata apa-apa, Hikari yang sudah berkeringat banyak memandang wajah Taichi, dan tiba-tiba dia mengingat semuanya, termasuk kejadian waktu dia diperkosa.

Hikari menghampiri Taichi dengan lututnya, dia mengeluarkan air mata, air mata kepedihan dan kehancuran.

"K..kak..kakaak..A…aku…sudah..ko…tor." kata Hikari yang berusaha memeluk Taichi tapi sudah terjatuh karena pingsan.

"Hikari! Hikari kau kenapa? Hikari aku mohon jawab aku!" teriak Taichi.

"Taichi! Bawa dia ke kamarku." Kata Izumi.

Sementara itu, Junpei, Ken, Takuya, Yamato dan pengawal dari Minamoto sedang berkelahi dengan genknya Daisuke. Taichi menggendong Hikari dan Izumi mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

"Kesini." Kata Izumi yang menaiki tangga.

"Izumi ada apa ini sebenarnya." Tanya sang ayah.

"Nanti aku jelaskan yah, ini darurat." Kata Izumi.

"Hei…mau kemana kau" kata Takuya yang menyeret salah satu anggota genk itu yang mau melarikan diri.

"Wah, tidak disangka tuan muda sepertimu jago berkelahi." Kata Junpei pada Takuya.

"Heh..jangan remehkan aku, aku ini jago bela diri." Kata Takuya.

"Heyaaaaahh! Ken, kau urus bagian sana!" teriak Yamato.

"Rogeer!" kata Ken yang sambil menendang salah satu anggota genk.

"K..ken..kami kan juga temanmu, kenapa kau menendang kami." Kata orang yang ditndang Ken.

"aku tidak pernah punya teman kotor seperti kalian." Kata Ken.

Miyako yang sedang ribet dengan heelsnya akan diserang oleh salah satu berandalan, dan dengan reflek dia membuka heelsnya dan memukulnya kearah wajah orang itu. Aksi Miyako disaksikan oleh Ken.

"Whaaw, itu pasti sangat sakit sekali." Kata Ken.

"Kamu boleh kok mencobanya kalau mau." Kaya Miyako.

"Sora, kau cepat pergi temani Taichi." Kata yamato sambil memukul.

"Ng..kamu hati-hati." Kata Sora yang langsung berlari menuju kamar Izumi.

Dikamar Izumi, Hikari sedang tertidur dengan keringat yang sangat banyak, Sora yang sampai disana menyuruh para lelaki untuk keluar, karena dia dan Izumi akan mengganti pakaian Hikari.

Saat diluar kamar.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya takeru.

"Bagaimana katamu? Kau senang kan Hikari telah kembali ingatannya, dan dia harus mengingat kejadian yang memilukan seperti itu!" bentak Kouichi.

"Ya, aku senang dia mengingatku kembali, tapi aku juga tidak senang dia mengingat kejadian itu." Kata Takeru.

"Kalian berdua bisakah berhenti ribut sebantar?" kata Kouji. "yang seharusnya kita pikirkan adalah Taichi, lihatlah dia"

Taichi yang sedang duduk memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakana pada Hikari, sebagai kakak yang baik, kalimat apa yang harus dia lontarkan pada adiknya yang telah direbut kesuciannya oleh orang lain secara paksa. Taichi menghela nafas.

"Taichi." Panggil kouji yang menghampirinya.

Taichi menoleh kearah Kouji.

"Saat Hikari terbangun nanti, kita lihat siapa orang pertama yang ingin dia temui, kalau dia ingin bertemu dengamu, aku mohon padamu, jelaskan maksud baik kami." Kata kouji memohon.

"Tanpa kamu minta Kouji, aku pasti menjelaskannya." Kata Taichi lemas.

Di dalam kamar Izumi.

"Ngh.."

"Ah..kamu bangun..Sac…nng..Hika…emmm" kata Izumi.

"Maaf kak Izumi, panggil saja aku Hikari." Kata Hikari yang sudah mengingat semuanya, dan Hikari melihat Sora.

"Sora.."panggil Hikari lemas.

"Ya, Hikari?" tanya Sora tersenyum lembut.

"uh...hiik..hik." Hikari tiba-tiba menangis.

Sora langsung datang menghampirinya dan mmeluknya, melihat Sora memeluknya, Izumi merasa posisinya telah direbut oleh Sora.

"Ssshhh..Hikari, tenang…sudah jangan difikirkan..aku tahu ini berat untukmu…" kata Sora.

"Uhhhh..huhuuu..a..aku..m..mera…sa…jiji..k pa..da..di..riku..sen…diri" kata Hikari yang berbicara sambil nangis.

"Hikari, lupakanlah kejadian itu, lupakan, kamu harus maju kedepan, tidak masalah, kamu tidak kotor, kamu masih suci bersih, mereka yang kotor, bukan kamu..yah.." kata Sora dengan lembut.

Hikari hanya diam dan memeluk Sora, Izumi keluar diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, begitu izumi keluar.

"Izumi, bisakah aku masuk sekarang?" kata kouichi

"Setidaknya tunggu sampai Hikari ingin menemui siapa." Kata Takeru ketus.

Kouichi hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan jengkel. Dan seketika, Sora keluar dan memandang Kouji dan Taichi.

"Dia ingin bertemu kalian berdua." Kata Sora.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" kata Kouichi.

"Dan aku?" sambung takeru.

"Sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan kalian." Kata Sora.

Ketika kouji dan Taichi datang, Hikari tidak melihat kerah mereka, Hikari melihat kearah jendela luar.

Kouji duduk disebelah kanan Hikari sedangkan Taichi disebelah kiri Hikari. Hikari langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"kenap kau sembunyikan identitasku." Kata Hikari.

Kouji merasa Hikari sedang berbicara dengan orang asing sekarang.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau kau tahu tentang kejadian itu." Jawab Kouji

"kau!, kenapa tidak mencariku, kau tahu kan kebenarannya dari dia" kata Hikari yang sekarang berbicara dengan Taichi.

"Hikari..aku tidak mau kamu mengingat tentang kejadian itu..mengertilah..memang ini sangat egois, tapi, aku sayang padamu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu." Jelas Taichi.

Hikari hanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba memegang kedua tangan Kouji dan Taichi.

"Itu artinya kalian berdua sayang padaku kan?" kata Hikari yang tersenyum sedih. "kalian berdua sudah jadi figure seorang kakak yang baik untukku, sekarang…bagaimana aku harus memilih untuk tinggal sama siapa.." kata Hikari yang menangis.

"Hi..Hikari..kamu..tidak marah?" tanya Kouji.

"Tentu saja marah, tapi aku tidak boleh marah, karena kak Kouji sudah begtu baik padaku." Kata Hikari yang bicaranya kembali normal.

Kouji memeluk Hikari dan mencium kepalanya.

"Aku menyayangimu…aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalami kejadian hal yang sama seperti kemarin." Kata Kouji.

"Terima kasih kak." Kata Hikari dan menoleh kearah Taichi.

"Kakakku yang satu ini…tidak mau memelukku?" tanya Hikari

"Sangat ingin." Kata Taichi yang langsung memeluk Hikari dan menangis.

"kak…aku ingin membuat suatu pengakuan.." kata Hikari.

"apa itu?" kata Taichi.

"A..aku….menyukai kak Kouichi…tapi aku juga mencintai Takeru.." kata Hikari bingung.

"Hei..kau tidak boleh memiliki keduanya." Kata kouji.

"Aku tahu..aku…"

"Taichi gawaaat…Yamatoo…dia kewalahan dan sekarang angota preman itu tambah banyak." Teriak Sora yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Sial!" kata Taichi. "Hikari Kau tunggu disini, Kouji ayo Bantu aku"

Hikari tinggal dikamar Izumi sendiri, dia merasa harus ikut ketempat perkelahian itu, ketika dia membuka pintu, sudah tidak ada orang disana, akhirnya dia berjalan dan bertemu orang tua Izumi dan keluarga Kanbara yang sedang ketakutan.

"Ah…kamu..jangan keluar, mereka membawa senjata, dan dari tadi kami menghubungi polisi tidak pernah nyambung, sebaiknya kamu disini saja." Kata ayah Izumi

"Tapi..kak Izumi?" kata Hikari.

"Dia sedang mencari bantuan bersama Tomoki." Kata Ibu Izumi.

"Tidak, aku harus kesana, maaf." Kata Hikari yang berlari memakai piyama Izumi menuju arena perkelahian yaitu di ruang depan.

Ketika Hikari datang ditengah-tengah, Daisuke melihat keberadaan Hikari dan langsung meluncurkan tembakkan keatas Hikari yang mengenai rantai lampu-lampu Kristal raksasa, yang menyebabkan lampu-lampu itu jatuh. Hikari yang tidak bisa bergerak karena shok hanya bisa terdiam dan panic. Tapi seseorang mendorong Hikari untuk menyelamatkan Hikari dari lampi itu, dan Hikari pun terdorong sampai keningnya terbentur ujung meja dan berdarah tapi masih sadar diri, Hikari berusaha melihat siapa yang menolongnya itu dengan mata samar-samar akibat benturan itu. Dan ketika Hikari melihat sosok itu yang sudah tertimpa lampu raksasa itu dan berhamburan darah dimana-mana, Hikari langsung menghampirinya dan menangis.

"KAK KOUICHIIIIIII! TIDAAAAAAAK! BANGUUN KAAAK!" kata Hikari yang panic berusaha menyingkirkan benda raksasa itu.

Kouji yang sama paniknya menghampiri Hikari.

"Hikari, awas biar aku yang menyingkirkannya, Hei Kouchiiii! Banguun!" teriak Kouji.

Takeru yang melihat Kouichi mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Hikari merasa kesal, dan mengambil pistol dari tangan salah satu anggota preman itu dan diarahkan ke kepala Daisuke, dengan cekatan salah satu anak buah Daisuke mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Takeru, dan dengan cekatan pula Ken mengarahkan pistolnya kearah anak buah itu.

"hahaha..ayo Takeru, tembak aku kalau berani." Tantang Daisuke.

"Takeru, jangan! Apa yang kau pikirkan!" bentak Yamato.

"Aku tidak keberatan masuk penjara hanya dengan membunuhmu." Kata Takeru dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah, lihat gadismu,sama sekali tidak memperhatikanmu, cowok yang menyedihkan" Tantang Daisuke.

Keadaan masih tetap seperti itu, Takeru melihat kearah Hikari yang menangis disamping kouichi yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan penuh darah, keadaan masih saling menodongkan pistol, dan Takeru menutup matanya, lalu tersenyum seolah telah memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

huaaaahhh... gimana...gimanaaaa?

revieew yaaah...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

Melihat Takeru tersenyum, Ken menyadarinya dan mengambil tindakan menendang tangan orang yang menodongkan pistol pada Takeru, sehingga pistolnya terlempar kebelakang, dan Takeru pun menarik pistolnya.

DOR!

Yamato, Sora, Izumi, Kouji, Ken, Taichi, Miyako dan Hikari sangat shock melihatnya, karena yang ditembak bukan Daisuke yaitu Takeru, dia ditembak oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang ikal. Tembakannya tepat pada dadanya. Hikari yang shock ingin sekali melompat kearah Takeru dan memeluk tubuhnya yang perlahan akan runtuh itu, tapi ketika Hikari beranjak, Hikari mendengar Kouichi meringis pertanda Kouichi masih hidup. Hikari yang tiba-tiba berhenti bingung harus pergi ke orang yang mana. Kouichi yang melindunginya, atau Takeru.

"TAKERUUU!" teriak Yamato.

"Hikari, pergilah, Kouichi biar aku yang urus." Kata Kouji.

Hikari mengangguk dan berlari kearah takeru.

"NAMI! APA-APAAN KAMU INI" teriak Miyako.

"Huh! Ternyata kedua pangeranmu tidak setangguh yang kupikirkan Hikari." Kata Nami yang dihampiri Daisuke.

"Kalian sekongkol." kata Miyako.

"Oy..Takeru, bertahanlah." Kata Ken yang memegang Takeru, Hikari yang tiba disisi Takeru mengambil alih apa yang dilakukan Ken.

"Takeru….Takeru aku mohon bertahanlah…" kata Hikari yang menangis.

Takeru tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memegang wajah Hikari dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, Takeru ingin berbicara sesuatu, tapi dia tidak bisa karena apabila dia berbicara, dadanya akan sakit.

"Hi-..kari..a..ku…"

"Sshh..Takeru jangan bicara yah…bertahanlah, Ken sedang berusaha menghubungin ambulans dan polisi." Kata Hikari yang melihat Ken berusaha denagn laptopnya Tomoki.

Semua orang-orang Daisuke sudah dijatuhkan oleh Junpei, Takuya, dan pengawal-pengawal Minamoto. Hikari terus menggenggam tangan Takeru sambil memeluknya.

"Aaahh…entah mengapa rasanya hangat sekali berada didalam pelukanmu." Kata Takeru yang mulai lemas.

"Tidak, Takeru..jangan bicara…aku mohon kuatkan dirimu." Tangis Hikari.

"Nami! Kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini?" kata Miyako sedih.

"Ini semua karena dia!" kata Nami menodongkan pistolnya kearah Hikari.

"Singkirkan benda itu pada adikku!" bentak Taichi.

"Diam! Gara-gara dia! Pacarku Hiro masuk penjara, dan gara-gara dia, pacarku mencicipi tubuhnya dan memutuskan hubungannya denganku!" teriak Nami.

Tiba-tiba Junpei menerkam Daisuke dari belakang dan mengunci tangannya kebelakang, sedangkan Takuya menahan Nami dari belakang dan mengambil pistolnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir Hikari mau mengalami kejadian itu!." Bentak Taichi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin dia menderita sama sepertiku! Teriak Nami.

"Nami, kau gila." Kata Miyako.

"DIAM! Bentak Nami yang kini menangis. "Bagaimana, Hikari…. Bagaimana perasanmu kedua orang yang kamu cintai sekarang sekarat!"

Hikari hanya terdiam, dia diam bukan karena omongannya Nami, tapi karena bingung apa yang harus dilakukan untuk Takeru dan Kouichi, beberapa saat kemudian, Polisi dan ambulans datang bergerombolan.

"Jangan ada yang bergeraak! Semuanya angkat tangaan!" kata polisi.

"Heii..disini ada 2 orang terluka parah, cepat ambilkan tandu!"

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu polisi yang mendatangi Hikari.

Hikari tidak menjawab, dia menyerahkan tubuh Takeru yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ketangan orang-orang ambulans itu.

Sedangkan Polisi memeriksa satu persatu, dan akhirnya Daisuke, Nami dan anggota-anggotanya tertangkap, ternyata Ken berhasil menjebol pertahanan jaringan yang dibuat oleh Iori, Iori tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya.

"Izumiiiii." Teriak ayah Izumi.

"Ayah."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sang ayah yang panic.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Jawab izumi tersenyum.

"Takuyaaa." Teriak sang ibu memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Ibuu..sudahlah, malu niih." Kata Takuya.

"Izumi, aku akan kerumah sakit menemani Kouichi, kamu disini saja bersama orang tuamu, nanti malam atau besok baru kamu kerumah sakit, yah…kamu butuh istirahat." Kata Kouji.

"Tapi.."

"Kouji benar," sambung Takuya. "Biar kami para cowok yang mengatasinya."

Taichi datang menghampiri Izumi.

"Izumi, boleh kutitip sebentar Sora dan Hikari disini?" kata Taichi.

"Tentu saja boleh." Jawab Izumi ramah.

"Tidak kak.." kata Hikari "Aku tidak mau, aku ingin kerumah sakit, mereka berdua membutuhkanku."

Kouji dan Taichi saling memandang dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sora, Miyako kalian disini saja, kami akan pergi keumah sakit." Kata Taichi.

Akhirnya mereka pergi memakai mobil Kouji menuju rumah sakit, ketika sampai di rumah sakit, Hikari langsung menemui Jyou yang menangani mereka.

"kak jyou! Bagaimana keadaan mereka semua?" kata Hikari.

"Buruk, Takeru belum sadar dari pingsannya, tapi kami berhasil mengambil peluru yang menyangkut di dadanya, dan untungnya tidak mengenai bagian yang vital, tapi Kouichi…." Kata jyou yang tidak melanjutkan.

"Apa? Kenapa dengannya? Kak Jyou, jangan bilang kak Kouichi…" kata Hikari yang sambil menangis.

"Tidak…Kouichi mengalami koma..dia terluka sangat parah, beberapa tulangnya telah retak, dan setengah wajahnya hancur karena pecahan kaca yang menempel." Jelas jyou.

"Tidaaak!..huaaaaa" teriak Hikari yang dipeluk oleh Taichi.

Jyou memandang kearah Kouji seakan bertanya apa Hikari sudah mengingat semuanya, dan Kouji pun mengisyaratkan bahwa Hikari memang sudah mengingatnya, entah harus berperasaan bagaimana, karena kejadian ini, Hikari tidak terlalu memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Kouji yang sangat khawatir dengan Kouichi menghubungin saudara-saudaranya yang mempunyai tempat yang bagus untuk mengjanali operasi plastic untuk wajah Kouichi dan rehab untuk tulang-tulang Kouichi.

"Kouji, kau istirahat saja." Kata Takuya.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus bertindak dengan cepat, Kouichi sedang koma, aku tidak bisa santai." Jawab Kouji.

Yamato yang duduk disebelah Ken mengalami stress berat, sampai-sampai tubuhnya gemetar semua.

"Tenang, Takeru pasti selamat." Kata Ken.

"Pasti, Ken, pasti, kalau tidak, aku akan pergi kealamnya dan menariknya kembali." Kata Yamato yang khawatir.

Kouji mencoba menghubungi satu persatu kerabat-kerabatnya., begitu juga Takuya, dia membantu Kouji, melihat hubungan mereka yang begitu erat, entah kenapa Takuya seperti sudah merasa dirinya bagian dari mereka, Kouji melihat kearah Hikari yang bersender di bahu Taichi dengan wajah yang lesu. Mereka begitu sampai pada akhirnya pagi tiba. Hikari tanpa sadar dia tertidur dibahu Taichi, Taichi pun tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu, Kouji, Takuya, Yamato dan Ken tidak tidur sama sekali karena berjaga-jaga, Yamato melihat kearah wajah Hikari yang sedang tertidur tapi tetap mengeluarkan air mata.

"Entah apa yang diimpikan olehnya sampai-sampai dalam keadaan tidurpun dia mengeluarkan air mata, apa tuhan tidak puas memberikan cobaan terhadapnya." Kata Yamato sambil memandangi Hikari.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana akhir dari semua ini?" tanya Ken.

"Itu semua biar dia yang memutuskan, kita tidak bisa memaksa." Jawab Yamato.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hikari terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hikari." Sapa Yamato

" Yamato…ngh..pagi." jawab Hikari yang mengucek matanya.

"Permisi…apa disini ada yang bernama Hikari Yagami?" tanya salah satu suster yang keluar.

"Ah..iya aku." Jawab Hikari.

"Minamoto sudah sadar dari komanya, dan sekarang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kata suster.

Mendengar kabar Kouichi sudah sadar semua merasa lega, dan Hikari memasuki kamar Kouichi, melihat kondisi Kouichi yang setengah mukanya ditutupi oleh perban, dihidungnya dipasangi selang, infuse, dan tubuhnya yang dililit oleh perban, Hikari mengabaikannya dan menghampiri tubuh Kouichi.

"Hi-ka…ri…maafkan aku." Kata Kouichi lemas.

Hikari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ng..tidak apa-apa kak, kakak cepat sembuh yah, supaya kita bisa jalan-jalan bareng lagi." Kata Hikari sambil memegang tangan Kouichi.

Kouichi tersenyum lemas. "Memangnya…kamu tidak malu jalan dengan mukaku yang hancur begini…" kata Kouichi dengan nada yang lemas.

"Tidak kak…tidak…sama sekali tidak…" kata Hikari yang menangis.

"Kenapa kamu menangis…" tanya Kouichi sambil mengelus pipinya.

Tapi Hikari tidak menjawab, dan tiba-tiba Kouji masuk.

"Hai…wah…lihat dirimu.." kata Kouji tersenyum.

"Haa…asal Hikari selamat." Jawab Kouichi

"Oh iya, Takuya menawarkan padamu, saudaranya yang di Hawaii kini berada di korea, dia sangat ahli dalam hal operasi, disana juga ada tempat yang bagus buat rehab tulang…" kata Kouji yang berhenti bicara dan melihat kearah Kouichi. "bagaimana? Mau ambil atau tidak?"

"kira-kira, butuh waktu berapa lama?" tajya Kouichi.

"Entah lah, mungkin kalau operasinya paling lama 2 bulan, tapi kalau rehabnya mungkin 2 atau 3 tahun." Jawab Kouji.

Kouichi melihat kearah Hikari, dia tidak mau meninggalkan jepang dan berpisah dengan Hikari, betapa egoisnya dia kalau meminta Hikari ikut dengannya, yang dicintai Hikari adalah Takeru, bukan dia.

"Iya kak, aku ambil." Kata Kouichi.

"Bagus..aku beritahu Takuya dulu." Kata Kouji yang keluar kamar.

Hikari merasa bingung, mengapa Kouichi tidak mengajaknya pergi ke korea bersamanya. Tapi Hikari tidak berani menanyakannya.

"Kamu sudah melihat Takeru?" tanya Kouichi.

"Belum, dia belum sadar." Jawab Hikari.

"Kak, aku.."

"Hikarii…" panggil Yamato yang tiba-tiba masuk. "Takeru..dia..sudah sadar."

Hikari melihat dengan tatapan lega, dia ingin sekali menemuinya, tapi bagaimana dengan Kouichi.

"Pergilah." Kata Kouichi dengan tersenyum.

Hikari melihat kearah Kouichi dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih kak."

Hikari berlari keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Takeru.

"HHhh..sepertinya akan sepi di Korea nanti." Keluh Kouichi.

Hikari berlari menuju kamar Takeru dan sesampainya dia disana, dia melihat Takeru yang sedang berbicara dengan Taichi.

"Takeru…" panggil Hikari.

"Hei…" jawab Takeru sambil tersenyum.

Taichi berinisiatif pelan-pelan berjalan keluar. Hikari mendekati Takeru, dan memeluknya pelan-pelan.

"Hikari..jangan menangis." Ucap Takeru dengan lembut.

"Aku fikir…kamu akan mati…aku fikir..kamu…" kata Hikari yang menangis.

"Hei..lihat aku..aku hidup." Kata Takeru memegang wajah Hikari dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Kouichi?" tanya Takeru pada Hikari yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm..buruk…dia sempat mengalami koma, tapi sudah siuman, setengah mukanya hancur karena pecahan kaca, dan beberapa tulangnya retak." Kata Hikari sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Takeru.

"Lalu…. Takuya, mempunyai kenalan di Korea, yang bisa membuat Kak Kouichi kembali normal..tapi proses semuanya akan memakan waktu sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun." Jawab Hikari.

"Hm…dan?" tanya Takeru kembali.

"A…aku…aku…a-ku.." jawab Hikari yang gugup.

"Kamu ingin menemaninya kesana?" tanya Takeru

Hikari terdiam, dia ingin bersama Takeru tapi dia juga tidak ingin Kouichi berjuang sendirian disana.

"Kamu tahu Hikari, berapa lama aku mencintaimu.." kata Takeru, tapi Hikari tidak menjawab, yang dia lakukan adalah hanya menundukan kepalanya. "sejak pertama kali kita bertemu waktu kecil, perasaan sayangku tumbuh saat kita pergi ke taman itu bersama Yamato dan Taichi, sampai sekarang, besok, 2 tahun lagi, 3 tahun lagi, atau selamanya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Mendengar pengakuan Takeru membuat Hikari menangis tersedu-sedu, dia menutup wajahnya memakai kedua tangannya, dia merasa telah mengkhianati perasaan Takeru.

"A-ku..a..ku…mencintaimu..Takeru….sangaaaat.." jawab Hikari yang sedang menangis. "Tapi…kak Kouichi…dia..menyelamatkan nyawaku…dia membutuhkanku…"

"Aku tahu…tapi…tetap saja menyakitkan.." kata Takeru yang suaranya bergetar.

Hikari melihat kearah Takeru, ternyata, Takeru menangis, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya, Hikari merasa sangat bersalah, dia langsung memeluk Takeru.

"T..akeru…ma…af…maafkan aku…" kata Hikari sambil memeluk Takeru. "Aku sangat….mencintaimu…sangaat..didunia ini kamu yang paling aku cintai." Kata Hikari.

Takeru tidak membalasnya, dia masih tetap menangis, dan tiba-tiba Takeru mencium Hikari, dan dibalas oleh Hikari, mereka tidak berkata apa-apa, mereke hanya berbagi perasaan mereka satu sama lain, seolah tidak ada yang mau melepaskan lebih dulu.

* * *

maaf kalo chapter ini terlalu pendek...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

"Apa kamu sudah memberi tahu Kouichi?" tanya Kouji kepada Hikari yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya kedalam koper di kamarnya, ditemani oleh kakak kandungnya Taichi.

"Belum kak, aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya, jangan beri tahu dia dulu." Jawab hikari.

"Apa kamu yakin Hikari? Apa ini yang benar-benar kamu inginkan?" pertanyaan Taichi membuat Hikari membatu.

"Ini bukan tentang hal yang benar-benar aku mau atau tidak…." Kata Hikari termenung.

Taichi dan Kouji saling pandang, mereka bingung dengan pikiran Hikari, padahal walaupun Hikari tidak ikutpun itu tidak jadi masalah bagi Kouichi, dan mereka tahu, betapa Hikari mencintai Takeru.

"Lalu, apa kata Takeru?" tanya Kouji

"Dia… mengizinkanku….tapi…entahlah… sepertinya dia kecewa padaku…" jawab Hikari lesu."Sudahlah… kalian keluar dulu..aku mau ganti baju."

Mereka pun keluar, Kouji mengajak Taichi untuk kekamarnya membicarakan tentang Hikari.

"Menurutmu tidak apa-apa Hikari pindah ke korea?" tanya Kouji

"Walaupun sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak rela, tapi ini pilihannya… aku tidak mau membuatnya bingung." Jawab Taichi.

"Kau memang kakak yang baik." Kata Kouji.

"Kau juga." Sambung Taichi.

"Hahahaha… tapi… entah kenapa, aku merasa, perasaan Hikari terhadap Kouichi itu bukan perasaan cinta, itu hanya perasaan sayang terhadap kakak, sama seperti dia sayang padamu Taichi, mungkin dia memilih untuk ikut dengan Kouichi karena dia merasa berhutang pada Kouichi yang melindunginya." Jelas Kouji.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya sejak dia jadi pemurung… tingkahnya susah ditebak." Kata Taichi.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Taichi.

"Aku akan disini, mungkin sesekali aku akan menengok mereka ke korea, aku pasti akan mengajakmu." Kata Kouji.

Hikari yang sedang ganti baju dikamarnya termenung, dia mengulang perkataan Taichi yang tadi.

'_Apa ini yang benar-benar kamu inginkan?'_ Hikari mendesah. "Hhhh…sempurna… gara-gara perkataan kak Taichi sekarang aku jadi bimbang."

Hikari beranjak dari duduknya, dia berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya, dia berhenti didepan fotonya bersama Kouichi, terlihat Kouichi sedang memeluk Hikari dari belakang dan mereka tertawa bahagia, selagi dia melihat foto yang bahagia itu, tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Takeru dibenak Hikari.

"Takeru… "

Hari kemudian, mereka yang sedang berada di bandara untuk mengantar kepergian Kouichi menunggu Hikari yang tak kunjung datang. Tentu saja Kouichi tidak mengetahui hal ini. saat kouichi sedang duduk di kursi roda, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup matanya.

"Sa…ah Hikari…" tebak kouichi.

"Tepaaat sekaliii." Kata Hikari dengan ceria.

Ketika Kouichi menoleh, terlihat 4 koper besar yang Hikari bawa, Kouichi sempat bingung.

"Kamu…" kata Kouichi yang akhirnya menyadarinya. "Ah…Hikari, apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja sangat yakin, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu di Korea sendirian." Kata Hikari.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Takeru?" tanya kouichi.

"…" Hikari terdiam. "Kak, ini sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan Takeru…" kata Hikari yang memasang wajah sedih.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Kouichi seklai lagi.

Tapi pertanyaan kouichi kali ini membuat Hikari bimbang.

"Hikari." Panggil Kouji dari belakang.

"Ah…kak Kouji, kak Izumiiiii" kata Hikari yang langsung memeluk Izumi.

"Hikariiii….pasti sangat sepi tidak ada kamu disini." Kata Izumi memeluk Hikari.

"Hahahaa…kita kan bisa kirim-kirim email." Kata Hikari.

"kamu jaga diri baik-baik yah adikku yang merepotkan." Kata Taichi dari belakang.

"Kak Taichiiiii." Kata Hikari yang langsung memeluknya, terlihat Taichi datang bersama Sora, Yamato dan Takuya. Hikari bingung, kemana Miyako dan Takeru.

"Takeru tidak bisa mengantar katanya." Kata Yamato yang menyadari mata hikari mencari sosok Takeru.

"Ah…ti…tidak…aku tidak mencarinya, aku mencari Miyako." Kata Hikari berbohong.

Hikari memberi salam perpisahan pada mereka satu persatu.

Disamping itu.

"Keeeen…ayo cepaaaat….ngebuut…ngebuuut…" rengek Miyako.

_Flashback._

"_Kau yakin Takeru? Ini hari terakhir loh, sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, kamu tidak bersemangat begini." Kata Ken._

"_Ya, aku yakin, lagipula ini kan pilihannya, aku tidak bisa memaksa." Kata Takeru sok kuat._

"_Ya ya ya… terserah kau lah tuan muda." Kata Ken menuju dapur._

_Ting nong._

"_TAKERU TAKAISHI KELUAR KAUU." Teriak seorang wanita._

_Takeru dan Ken saling pandang, mereka bingung siapa sebenarnya yang berteriak seperti itu._

"_KALIAN JANGAN MALAH BENGONG ATAU KUDOBRAK PINTU INI." teriak wanita itu lagi._

_Mendengar kata dobrak, Takeru dan Ken bersamaan langsung menuju kearah pintu dan membukanya, ternyata itu adalah Miyako._

"_Dasar si pirang bodoh, mau sampai kapan kau disini, apa kau rela Hikari diambil si kembar?" kata Miyako sambil menolak pinggang."Ayo cepat kita berangkat ke bandara, masih sempat untuk mencegahnya." Teriak Miyako._

"_Tidak bisa, ini sudah pilihannya," kata Takeru._

"_Kalau begitu setidaknya ciuman selamat tinggal…apa kamu mau berakhir begini saja?" kata Miyako._

_Takeru diam sejenak mendengar perkataan Miyako, lalu dia menatap kearah Ken._

"_Aku bisa mengantarmu memakai mobilku kalau mau." Tawar Ken sambil mengedipkan matanya._

"_Tolong yah Ken, Terima kasih." Kata Takeru._

_End of Flashback _

"Lebih cepaat lagiii." Teriak Miyako.

"Bawel, diam sebentar bisa tidak sih, aku sedang konsentrasi nih." Kata Ken yang menyetir sekaligus melihat GPS yang ada di mobilnya. "Oke, kita lewat jalan pintas." Kata Ken yang tiba-tiba mencepatkan kecepatan mobilnya dan membelok dengan tiba-tiba. (jangan ditiru yah ^^).

Posisi Ken sedang menyetir, Miyako duduk didepan dan Takeru dibelakang sedang berdoa agar dia tetap hidup saat sampai di bandara.

"Gila, aku tidak pernah menemui pengendara mobil segila dirimu Ken." Kata Takeru.

"Bicara apa kamu pirang, ini seru tahuuuu…wohoooo" teriak Miyako.

"Hoo…sepertinya kau suka ngebut yah." Kata Ken ke Miyako.

"Aku baru pertama kali naik mobil sengebut ini, menyenangkaaan." Kata Miyako dengan riang.

"Kalau begitu lain kali ikut denganku ke arena balapan." Kata Ken.

"Dengan senang hatii." Jawab Miyako.

"Ehem… jangan lupa kalau dibelakang ada orang." Kata Takeru.

"Ahahahahaa." Tawa Ken dan Miyako dengan wajah yang memerah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara dengan selamat, Takeru langsung berlari menuju bandara, dan dia melihat sosok Taichi sedang berdiri bersama yang lain, tapi dia tidak melihat Hikari, apa Hikari sudah berangkat atau belum dia tidak tahu, akhirnya TAkeru berlari kearah mereka.

"Ah…Takeru? Katanya tidak bisa mengantar…" kata Yamato.

"Hikari…mana dia?" tanya Takeru ngos-ngosan.

"Dia baru saja masuk…" kata Taichi yang dipotong omongannya dengan tindakan Takeru menerobos pintu masuknya.

"Woohooo…Go Takeruuuuu…" teriak Ken dan Miyako.

"Heiii naak…kau tidak boleh masuk..itu tempat orang-orang yang mau berangkaat…" kata satpam.

"Ehm…pak…bisa bicara sebentar." Kata Kouji, Izumi, dan Takuya. Yak…orang kaya bertindak.

Takeru berlari dan menemukan sosok Hikari yang sedang berjalan.

"HIKARIII" teriak Takeru.

Ketika Hikari menoleh, Takeru memeluknya, dan tidak peduli bahwa disamping Hikari ada Kouichi.

"T…Takeru? Kenapa…" kata Hikari bingung.

"Aku mecintaimu…ingat itu…aku selalu mencintaimu…apapun yang terjadi…" kata Takeru dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan menunggumu, selamanya…" sambung Takeru.

Perkataan Takeru benar-benar membuat Hikari bimbang, dia mulai sadar, sebenarnya yang dia inginkan adalah bersama Takeru, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kouichi begitu saja.

Tanpa basa-basi, Takeru mencium bibir Hikari dengan lembut. "Jaga diri baik-baik disana." Kata Takeru ketika melepaskan ciuman itu.

Kouichi hanya diam melihatnya, dia tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa.

"Hikari, sudah waktunya berangkat." Kata Kouichi.

"Kouichi…" panggil Takeru. "Semoga berhasil."

Kouichi memberikan senyuman pada Takeru.

Dan akhirnya Takeru melihat Hikari pergi bersama Kouichi, Hikari pergi dengan hati yang bimbang, begitu pula Kouichi, dia merasa bersalah telah memisahkan Hikari dengan Takeru, mereka memasuki pesawat tanpa ada yang membahas masalah ciuman Takeru tadi.

Ketika Takeru keluar, Ken menghampiri Takeru.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ken.

Takru tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum pada Ken.

"Aaahh….senyummu menyebalkan sekali." Kata Ken merangkul pundak Takeru.

"Takeru." Panggil Kouji. "Maafkan aku dan Kouichi."

"Ah…tidak apa…" kata Takeru yang senyum dan berjalan keluar.

Takeru melihat keatas, terlihat pesawat yang Hikari naiki sudah pergi, dia tersenyum entah kenapa dia merasa kalau suatu saat Hikari akan kembali padanya.

"Hei…aku punya kabar baik buat kalian." Kata Takuya tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" tanya Izumi.

"karena aku suka pada kalian, dan lagi aku juga masih menyukai Izumi, aku akan pindah kesini, aku sudah membicarakannya pada ayahku, mohon bantuan kalian yaah." Kata Takuya.

"HAAAAAAAAAH" teriak Izumi.

"Itu kabar buruk untukku." Kata Kouji sinis.

"Hahahaha…jangan begitu, kita bisa jadi rival yang akrab kok." Kata Takuya merangkul bahu Kouji.

"Hahahaha…sepertinya akan seru, selamat datang Takuya." Kata Taichi.

"Huuu…Taichi, kamu memang baik, hanya kamu yang mengucapkan selamat datang padaku." Kata Takuya.

"Karena yang lain biasa saja dengan kedatanganmu." Kata Kouji.

"Heeeiii….ayo laaah…kita bersaing secara sehat." Kata Takuya.

"Aku malas" jawab Kouji singkat.

"Nanti kita berlibur ke pulau pribadiku deh." Kata Takuya.

"sudah bosan." Jawab kouji.

Melihat Takuya dan Kouji saling debat yang tidak penting, Izumi tertawa kesil dan melihat keatas.

'_Hikari, semoga kamu memilih pilihan yang tepat, sampai jumpa' _kata Izumi dalam hati dan berlari menuju Kouji.

* * *

yup...detik-detik chapter terakhir...hehehe...makasih review-reviewnya yaaah...

special thanks for Natsu..thx ya de...^o^


	15. Chapter 15

Disaclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

3 bulan kemudian.

"Taichi." Panggil kouji dikelas mereka.

"Ah, kouji…ada apa?" tanya Taichi.

"Hari ini, apa kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Malam mini, datang kerumahku ya, aku mengadkan pesta kecil-kecilan." Undang Kouji.

"Pesta? Untuk apa?" tanya taichi.

"Nanti juga kau tahu…ah ajak teman-temanmu juga, dan si pirang bersaudara." Kata kouji meninggalkan kelas untuk menemui Izumi.

"Haah?" Taichi bingung dengan ajakan Kouji yang tiba-tiba.

Keadaan berubah sejak Hikari dan Kouichi pergi ke korea, Takeru kini mulai akrab dengan Miyako, dan mereka sering sekali membicarakan Hikari, dan juga Ken masuk kesekolah itu Karena kejeniusannya, begitu pula hubungannya dengan Miyako yang sekarang tambah dekat.

"Hei pirang, apa kau masih menyukai Hikari?' tanya Miyako pada Takeru, mereka sedang berada diatap sekolah menikmati angin dan makan siangnya.

"Pertama namaku adalah Takeru, bukan 'pirang', kedua, Ya, sampai kapanpun." Jawab Takeru sambil menyantap makannnya.

"Tapi sekarang kan dia memilih Kouichi, kau dicampakkan, dia mengkhianatimu." Goda Ken.

"Entalah, aku merasa suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali padaku." Jawab Takeru sambil memandang langit.

"Hah! percaya diri sekali kau." Ejek Ken.

Takeru melihat kearah Ken dan tersenyum licik. "Percaya diri itu harus, dari pada menyembunyikan perasaan sendiri, sehingga sang wanita uring-uringan, dan akhirnya Sahabatnya yang kena." Sindir Takeru pada Ken.

"A…Apa maksudmu." Kata Ken wajahnya memerah.

"Oh, apa perlu aku jelaskan lebih detail?' ejek Takeru.

"Ha? Tentang siapa sih?" tanya Miyako yang satu-satunya tidak mengerti dengan percakapan mereka.

"T…Tidak…bukan apa-apa." Kata Ken panic.

"Hahahahaha, kenapa kau panic begitu Ken?" kata Takeru yang terus menggodanya.

"Takeru hentikaaan! Baiklah kau menang, jangan dibahas lagi." Pinta Ken.

Mereka bercanda ria diatap sekolahan, tanpa tahu akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kouji, apa kamu tidak memberitahu pada Taichi?" tanya Izumi kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, aku ingin sedikit mengusili mereka." jawab kouji sambil tersneyum.

"Kau ini suka sekali ngisengin orang yah." Timpal Takuya dari belakang.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Kouji yang bete.

"Sejak kapan? Aku kan memang selalu ada dimanapun kalian berada…hahahahaa.." tawa Takuya tidak jelas.

Izumi dan kouji memandang Takuya dengan wajah heran.

Taichi mengirim sms ke orang-orang yang diundang Kouji untuk pestanya nanti malam, dan sangat kebetulan mereka semua tidak ada acara jadi mereka bisa datang keacara itu, Taichi berjalan keluar gedung dan dihampiri oleh kekasihnya.

"Taichi." Panggil Sora.

"Ah, Sora, ada apa?" tanya Taichi.

"Kamu kenapa? Sepertinya lesu sekali." Kata kekasihnya itu.

"Yah…aku sangat merindukan Hikari." Jawab Taichi lesu.

"Tadi dia mengirim email padaku, katanya dia sangat menikmati korea, sepertinya dia betah disana." Kata Sora.

"Yah, asalkan dia bahagia, aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Taichi dengan senyumannya. "Nanti malam kau datang kan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sora sambil merangkul lengan Taichi, lalu merekapun jalan pulang bersama.

Malam hari pun tiba, Taichi bersiap-siap untuk menuju rumah Kouji, ketika dia sedang berpakaian, dia melihat fotonya bersama Hikari saat kecil, dia memandangi foto itu lalu tersenyum. Senyumnya hilang sesaat karena ada yang mengetuk rumahnya.

Ketika dia membuka pintu, terlihat Yamato, Takeru, Ken dan Miyako datang dengan memakai baju rapih.

"Taichi, kau lama sekali…sudah jam berapa nih!" sewot Yamato.

"Sebentar, aku menunggu Sora." Jawab Taichi sambil buru-buru.

"Ha? Kak Sora bukannya sudah disana yah?" kata Miyako.

"Ha? Dia tidak bilang padaku." Kata Taichi.

"Yasudahlah, karena dia sudah disana, kenapa kita tidak berangkat sekarang saja." Kata Yamato sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Iya, iya, kau ini bawel sekali sih." Timpal Taichi.

Mereka semua berangkat menuju umah Kouji, terlihat rumah Kouji sepi, seperti tidak ada pesta, mereka sampai ragu, apa benar Kouji mengadakan pesta.

"Hei, Taichi, kita sedang tidak dikerjain kan? Lihat rumahnya sepi begini." Tanya sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak tahu, yang jelas tadi Kouji bilang ada pesta dirumahnya." Jawab Taichi.

"Jangan-jangan kau salah dengar, bukan sekarang pestanya, tapi besok." Sambung Miyako.

"Tidak, aku dengar betul tadi Kouji bilang hari ini. aku turun dulu." Kata Taichi menuruni mobil Yamato.

Taichi melangkah menuju pintu rumah Kouji dan menekan belnya, berkali-kali dia menekan belnya tapi tidak ada yang membukanya. Akhirnya Taichi memutuskan untuk menelepon Sora yang katanya sudah berada disini. Ketika Taichi sedang menekan tombol handphonenya, pintu rumah Kouji terbuka, dan yang membuka itu adalah Izumi.

"Oh, haii…kalian sudah datang." Sapa Izumi.

"Iya, dan aku berkali-kali menekan bel rumah ini tapi tidak ada yang membukanya." Sewot Taichi.

"Ahahaha…maaf, akmi sedang sibuk." Jawab Izumi cengengesan.

"Sibuk apa?" tanya Miyako tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eemm…melakukan sesuatu, hehehee…ayo masuk, Kouji emmang sengaja hanya mengundang kalian." Ucap Izumi.

"Yang datang hanya sedikit, tapi persiapannya mewah sekali." Ujar Yamato.

"Dasar orang kaya." Ucap Takeu.

Mereka menunggu Kouji keluar dari kamarnya, sambil menunggu mereka menyemil makanan kecil yang ada disana dan meminum minuman yang tersedia. Hingga saatnya Kouji keluar dan mengumumkan.

"Terima kasih semuanya sudah datang kesini, sebenarnya aku mengundang kalian ingin memberi tahu kalian berita bagus." Ucap Kouji.

"Berita apa? Ayo jangan bertele-tele." Ucap Takeru.

Kouji melihat kearah Takeru dan menghela nafasnya.

"Hhhh..baiklah, okay…silahkan keluar." Panggil Kouji.

Dan seorang wanita cantik pun keluar dari kamar Kouji, wanita itu mempunyai cirri-ciri berambut coklat, bermata indah dan berambut sebahu, dia memakai dress pink yang sangat indah, sehingga menambah keindahan didirinya, Takeru, Taichi dan yang laiinya terkejut melihat sosok itu keluar dari kamar Kouji.

"Hikari?" tanya Taichi bingung.

Hikari memandang kakaknya lalu ke Takeru.

"Aku pulang." Sapa Hikari.

"H…Hikari? Bagaimana bisa?" kata Taichi berlari menghampirinya, sedangkan Takeru, dia hanya membatu berdiri ditempat.

"Yaah, panjang ceritanya." Jawab Hikari sambil tersenyum.

"Hooy! Mau bengong sampai kapan!" pukul Ken tiba-tiba dari belakang Takeru.

Hikari melihat kearah Takeru dan menghampirinya, dia mendekati Takeru dan menggenggam kedua tangan Takeru.

"Takeru, aku kembali." Ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum.

Takeru yang sudah sadar ketika Hikari menyentuh tangannya kini memeluk Hikari, dia memeluknya sangat erat sehingga Hikari tidak bisa bergerak dan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, tidak akan kuizinkan." Bisik Takeru.

Hikari tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Takeru.

Saat itu keluarlah Sora dari kamar Kouji.

"Sora? Kau sudah tahu semuanya?" tanya Taichi terkejut.

"Iya, katanya kouji mau memberikan kejutan untuk kalian, jadi aku menyimpan rahasia ini, tentang email dari Hikari aku bohong," kata Sora menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar kau ini." kata Taichi tersenyum.

Takeru melepaskan pelukan hikari dan memandang wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Takeru.

"Kak Kouichi, saat aku bersamanya, dia sadar kalau aku selalu memikirkanmu…"

_Flashback._

"_Hikari? Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Kouichi pada wanita yang dicintainya itu yang sedang termenung di sisi jendela._

"_Ah, kak kouichi, tidak…tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hikari._

"_kau merindukannya?" tanya kouichi._

"_Iya, aku merindukan kak Taichi." _

"_Bukan Taichi yang kumaksud, tapi Takeru."_

_Hikari terdiam, dia tidak mau mengakuinya karena dia tidak mau meninggalkan kouichi sendiri di korea._

"_Kau tahu, aku sangat senang kau menemaniku kesini untuk therapy ku, tapi aku sangat tidak sennag kalau keputusanmu ini membuatmu menderita." Ucap kouichi._

_Hikari meneteskan air matany._

"_Dasar anak bodoh…kalau kau mencintainya, kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu." Kata kouichi mengelus kepala Hikari. "ini, untukmu." Kouichi memberikan sesuatu pada Hikari._

"_i…Ini." _

"_Itu tiket pulang ke jepang, minggu depan kau pulanglah, temui kakak kandungmu dan pria yang benar-benar kau cintai, sudah cukup kau hidup dengan kebohongan, Hikari…aku…membebaskanmu." Ucap kouichi._

_Hikari menangis dan Kouichi memeluknya sampai Hikari reda dari tangisannya._

_End of Flashback. _

"Sialan si Kouichi itu, mau terlihat keren disaat terakhir yah." Ucap Takeru.

"Ah, dan ini dari kak kouichi." Kata Hikari memberikan benda kepada Takeru.

Ketika Takeru membuka benda itu, itu adalah sepasang cincin dan secarcik surat.

'_Takeru si pirang bodoh, aku titip Hikari padamu, ini hadiah dariku untuk kalian berdua, kalau sampai hubungan kalian retak, akan kuretakkan juga lehermu' _

"Ha…hahahahahaa." Takeru tertawa membaca surat itu.

"Ha? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Hikari yang penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, akhirnya, kau kembali padaku…" kata Takeru sambil mencium bibir Hikari.

Hikari pun merespon ciuman dari Takeru, dan semuanya bersorak karena melihat adegan itu, Taichi yang ingin melempar Takeru dengan sepatunya dihalangi oleh Sora, akhirnya mereka berpesta penyambutan kedatangan Hikari dan kembalinya Hikari pada kenyataan.]

END

* * *

maaf yah updatenya lama...hehhe...

maaf juga endingnya kurang bagus...

thx atas review-reviewnya...


End file.
